Growing Up Round 2
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Harry thought his life would get better after the war, that he would get to have a good time with his friends. "This isn't funny Ron!" "Still really small he is." "I heard that Ron!" That obviously isn't going to happen so all that's left for Harry to do is try and get better while trying not to strangle his friends and the Malfoys.
1. Letters

Chapter One

Letters

The 2nd of May, 1998 was a terrible and dark day for many wizards and witches of Great Britain and even several beyond. Joy and Peace spread across the nation though when one Harry James Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.

And now a week after that he stood in his kitchen at Grimmauld Place glaring at one of his best friends with the best glare he could give. Not that it was doing anything as Ron used one of the chairs to hold his weight so that he wouldn't fall to the ground laughing full out.

"This isn't funny Ron!" Harry yelled as he continued to glare venomously at his red headed friend. "We need to get Hermione to find out what is going on and why this is happening now!" He exclaimed as he clenched his fists, trying to keep himself from slugging his best friend in the face.

Ron though could only laugh as he looked back up at his friend, the chair he had been leaning on tipped backwards and with that imbalance the red head hit the floor still laughing. Harry watched with a glower on his face as he waited for the other to stop with his laughing fit and come back to the real world. "I'm…sorry…mate but…this…is just too…funny!" Ron finally got out as he began to get the laughter under his control and get back up onto his feet.

"I'm going to punch you." Harry growled out as he raised a fist to do just that, which seemed to be all that was needed to sober Ron right up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Ron said really fast as he held his hands up in the air but it was obvious that he didn't really mean it when he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Hermione is out preparing for that press conference that's coming up tomorrow so that you'll be able to get up and make your statement and then leave. Though I don't even know if she'll want you to go out on that stage looking like this." Ron said as he walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure this out before too long so don't worry about it mate."

Harry stared up at his friend with half lidded eyes and a frown. "I don't believe you a single bit Ron." He got out before he turned and left the red head behind him to head to his room.

Ron couldn't help but look his friend over as he left with a chuckle. "Still really small he is." Ron muttered as Harry disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"I heard that Ron!"

GUR2

It had taken the entire week to set up this press conference and Hermione Jane Granger was feeling rather frazzled and under pressure at the moment. Especially as she stared down at the glowering face of her best friend Harry James Potter. "Oh I don't know what's going on." Hermione said as she stared at Harry with wide eyes and confused.

Harry's face fell into despair as he stared at the bushy haired witch. "But you know everything Hermione." Harry whined with his voice cracking on Hermione's name. He scowled at that before returning pleading eyes onto his friend. "Isn't there anything you know about this? Anything at all?" He questioned pleadingly.

Hermione gulped before shaking her head negatively. "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know what this is. I've never heard of a condition like this before." She informed as gently as she could. "Look, the News Conference will begin in an hour at the Great Hall, we don't have to have you talk right then and we can have you sit through the entire thing." She started as she began to come up with ideas to keep Harry's condition hidden. "Me and Ron can speak the entire time and keep them from asking you questions."

Harry frowned and watched as the witch began to pace in front of him. "Can't I just not come?" He questioned sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

Hermione shook her head. "You need to make an appearance and that's what this conference was mainly for. To show that you're alright and unharmed and still moving, hopefully forward." She explained as she came to a stop in front of Harry once more. "If we don't show the people that you're trying to move forward as well then they will forever stay in the past where they were dominated by a powerful Dark Wizard that tried to destroy muggleborns."

Harry stared at Hermione sullenly as he nodded his head at her logic. "I don't have to stand up?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded her head. "You won't have to stand up and you won't have to speak. We'll have you sit in the Headmistress's chair so that it'll hide your size better. Ron and I will be on your right and we'll have Hagrid sit on your left while McGonagall stands in front and next to both me and Ron when we speak." She decided easily. "Those should help hide this a whole lot better than anything else we can do. We'll also get you out of there as soon as the conference ends without anyone noticing. Did you bring your invisibility cloak with you?"

Harry just nodded his head as he turned to look at the doors that led to the Great Hall, pulling out an edge of one of his pockets stealthily before returning it, having used it to hide from view of anyone on the grounds. Ron had gone to talk with McGonagall (more distract her so that Harry could speak with Hermione without the headmistress seeing Harry) about the coming conference. McGonagall was going to speak as well about what had happened at Hogwarts during the war and at the Battle of Hogwarts. She would be saying all of the names of the students that were lost that day.

"We'll also make sure that the new Minister gets nowhere near you during as well, as well as keep Malfoy away too." She glowered at the name, remembering her time at the mansion that the wealthy man owned…where she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. "I still can't believe he didn't end up in Azkaban after everything that he has done."

Harry shrugged his shoulders at that. "I owed a debt to Mrs. Malfoy, you know that. That's what she asked of me in return for not informing Voldemort that I was alive." He explained once more with a blank face. "Be happy that he can't use anything more advanced than a cleaning charm and levitation charm." He stated tiredly.

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement before sighing and motioning to the Great Hall Doors. "Shall we get situated before anyone else comes and sees you?" She questioned but turned and walked over to them anyways.

Harry could only scowl at her calm demeanor before following her in. "This is going to be a nightmare isn't it?" He questioned.

"Without a doubt." She replied as she opened the doors to the great hall.

Harry sighed as he followed her in before coming to a dead halt when several eyes turned to him, Hermione having come to a halt just little bit in front of him as well. "I think they got here early Hermione." Harry whispered as he stared wide eyed at the crowd in front of him.

"Yes." Hermione agreed with her own wide eyes. "I didn't plan this at all."

"Since when does any of our plans work?" Harry questioned as he glared at a giggling Rita Skeeter.

GUR2

 **The Boy-Who-Lived Finds the Fountain of Youth**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _Yesterday at what remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a Press Conference put together by one Hermione Jane Granger, the Brains of the Golden Trio. It was held within the Great Hall where the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named occurred and where Harry Potter became The-Man-Who-Conquered._

 _An hour before the Press Conference began Mr. Potter arrived in the Great Hall with Ms. Granger. To the great surprise of us all, including myself, Mr. Potter was not quite what he once was only two weeks ago. He had shrunken at least two feet and several inches and seemed to be much thinner. In fact he looked quite what he did when I first met him at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament held three years ago._

 _Many question whether the boy had found the Fountain of Youth and had imbibed too much and so reverted to a much younger age or if he had drank the highly illegal and dangerous Youth Potion. No one is quite sure but many agree that Harry Potter is no longer the Man he had been only a couple of weeks back. He is instead just a boy once more that holds much power in his hands._

 _Due to this turn of events though he did not speak during the conference and instead allowed the other two thirds of the Golden Trio speak, along with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, both of who were present at the Battle of Hogwarts. All of whom spoke of their experience with struggles that none of us will truly understand._

 _Very few listened though as all of the attention was on a young looking Harry Potter. Many question what the young wizard has done to cause such a change in him, but I tell you this now , I will not give up until I find out what has happened and inform you my fellow readers._

 _GUR2_

Harry scowled down at the Daily Prophet in annoyance before looking at the table in Grimmauld Place with a forlorn expression.

He was alone in the house at the moment, except for Kreacher who was finally cleaning the place properly now that Harry had his real loyalty, and the raven haired man found himself left to his thoughts of the last couple of weeks that had occurred after the battle that ended with him being the winner.

People had many things to settle and take care of while after the battle and because of that Harry had been left alone for most of the time. During the last two weeks he had been alone for almost that entire time except for two times.

One day he had gone to Andromeda Tonks to see his godson and hold the little baby for the first time in his arms. He had made a deal with the older woman as well as he held onto the little boy that he would get Teddy for two weekends each month after Andromeda had taught him everything he needed to know to take care of the boy.

And the second time was to go to the day of the merlin's forsaken press conference. That had been embarrassing beyond anything he could remember. He also refused to leave the house after that as he felt ashamed and confused and upset over everything that has happened.

After the press conference he had gone to Madame Pomfrey at the urging of Hermione and Ron, all three hoping that there was an easy cure to whatever had caused Harry to de-age like he had. Unfortunately though the Healer had no idea what afflicted the now boy and could only suggest that he start taking Nutrient Potions with his meals to help with the malnourishment that was obvious with him…in fact the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio had been forced to do the same once Madame Pomfrey had gotten a good look at them.

Being on the run like they had been for most of the year had taken a toll on all three of them. Harry was use to going hungry for long periods of time so he didn't really mind the lack of food. Hermione and Ron though had suffered frequent stomach pains from lack of food, along with depression, exhaustion, agitation, and dizziness. Harry did what he could but there really wasn't much he could do but brew nutrient potions that weren't that strong to begin with because of the lack of proper ingredients and skill.

They had all suffered even more than lack of food as well but in the end there was nothing they could do about it but move forward and heal from it. They would all bear the scars from the wars and they would have to live with them, both visible and hidden scars. Harry sighed before standing from the table and looking at Kreacher, a thought passing through his mind.

"Kreacher, do you know anything about why I've de-aged like I have?" He questioned the House Elf tiredly, not expecting an answer from the old creature. He didn't think there was ever a case like his and if there was then it might be so far in the past that no one knew about it and could do nothing about it. Harry really didn't have much hope to cure his affliction.

Except the house elf surprised him by nodding at his master eagerly. "Oh yes, Kreacher knows what is afflicting Master Harry." He informed as he turned away from the now forest green wall that was cleaned of grime to stare at Harry with wide tired eyes that were filled with happiness. "Though Kreacher knows only its name and where Master can find more information." He informed sadly with his ears drooping slightly.

Harry didn't care that Kreacher didn't know all of it, he was just glad he knew anything at all. "That's great Kreacher. Tell me then please, tell me what the name is and where I can find more information on it." Harry asked as he looked at the House elf pleadingly.

Kreacher nodded his head happily as he began to speak. "Kreacher knows that the affliction Master suffers from is called the Terrors of Past. Only few wizards have suffered from such an affliction, though I am unsure of how to cure it. Tis a magical condition where wizards' magic turn their bodies to a younger form due to traumas in life. It is normally the wizard's worst trauma that choses their form." The old house elf explained as he walked over to Harry and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "The only people Kreacher knows that holds more of what Master seeks is the Malfoy family." He informed solemnly.

Harry stared at the elf for a long time, hoping that he would change his mind and realize that he had spoken the wrong name. But no, Kreacher continued to stare at him solemnly with his ears dropping at what he had told his master. Harry cursed a moment later as he slammed a hand against the table next to him. He didn't like the information he was given and he didn't like the fact that the Malfoys had what he needed.

He had planned on avoiding that family the rest of his life if he could manage it. He had repaid his debt to Narcissa and he never intended to call upon the debt that Draco owed him, even if it meant his death. This though…this affliction changed things for him. He didn't want to stay looking like he did in his fourth year and he wasn't even sure if he would grow from here on out. For all he knew he would stay looking like this until the day he died.

He needed information.

The only people that had it was one he didn't want to see.

Did he have a choice on what he was going to do next?

No he did not.

GUR2

Draco Malfoy sat in his family library reading an old potions book in his boredom, wondering what he was going to do with his life from then on.

He had once dreamt of becoming a powerful and well known wizard, just like his father had been, working for the Dark Lord as his right hand man and ruling over the mudbloods like Granger.

His eyes had been forcefully opened though once he had truly joined the Death Eaters, forcefully before he truly was supposed to. He had been the punishment to his parents for his father's failures to the Dark Lord and the Malfoy Heir was forced to join the Death Eaters before his majority. The worst part of the initiation though had been his meeting with Fenrir Greyback.

Draco reached a hand up but then resisted and returned his hand to his lap while the other held onto his book tightly. He was so glad that Greyback had died during the war and from what he heard it had been due to the old DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, who had taken care of the monster. Draco regretted every name he had called the man and he would for the rest of his life just because he had taken down the beast that had ruin both of their lives.

Draco sighed in the end and shook his head, intending to refocus on his book before a crack sounded just in front of him, startling him so badly that his book went flying and his mother's wand was in his hand in an instant.

It was only a house elf that stood in front of him though, wearing a clean and obviously new pillowcase with the Most Noble House of Black crest on it. The Elf couldn't be called new though as it was very ancient looking and with how tired its eyes looked, Draco doubted the thing had too much longer to live. "What do you want Elf?" Draco asked as he glared at the old ragged thing.

The elf sneered at him before holding out an envelope with Draco's name on the front in a chicken scratch that was hardly legible. "Kreacher's master has requested that Kreacher deliver this letter to the dear son of Mistress Black's Niece's son." He informed with a gravelly voice.

The blonde blinked at that before looking at the letter and hesitantly taking it from the elf. As soon as the parchment was firmly in Draco's hand the elf disappeared, obviously it wasn't meant to wait for a reply.

Draco turned the letter over in his hand as he looked it over, taking in any detail that could mean a curse was on the parchment. He ran his wand over the envelope next and checked for more curses, poisons, charms, whatever he could think of.

There was nothing.

Only once he was sure that there was nothing that could harm him within the letter did he open it and begin to read it.

What he read startled him.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I'm sure that as your reading this you are surprised to get anything from me at all, especially after what has happened between your family and my own. As loath as I am to do this, I must call upon the life debt that you owe me after I saved you in the room of requirement._

 _I don't know if you've read in the Daily Prophet about what has happened to me but if you haven't then I shall inform you to the best of my capabilities._

 _I have reverted back to the age I was when I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. According to Kreacher I have been afflicted by what he calls the 'Terrors of Past'. No one but my elf has been able to tell me what it was and he has informed me that the only family that has further information on this is the Malfoy family._

 _I'm sure by now that you have caught what I want from you by using the debt you owe me. I want the book that holds the information on the 'Terrors of Past' and any others that holds further information as well. The debt you owe me will be absolved once that book and all information is sent to me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter._

Draco stared at the letter with wide eyes for long moments, rereading it several times before he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the library and straight to his father's office. He didn't even bother knocking on his father's door and instead slammed the doors wide open and right into the room.

His mother was in the room as well, sitting on the arm of Lucius's office chair, arm draped around the man's shoulders comfortingly. "Draco!" Narcissa scolded as she stood up to frown at her son and lecture him. "What have I told you about barging into rooms unannounced?" She questioned.

Draco ignored it and instead strode in and slammed the letter in front of his scowling father. "Forgive me just this once Mother and father, this is something you need to see." He said and pushed the letter further at Lucius.

Lucius sighed and took the letter into his hand, reading it over with Narcissa reading it over his shoulder as well. Both reread the letter half a dozen times before they looked up at their son with wide disbelieving eyes. "Are you sure this is from Potter?" Lucius questioned as he stared at his son with calculating eyes.

Draco nodded his head. "A Black House Elf delivered the letter. We know that Potter inherited the Black titled from his dogfather so it isn't impossible for him to use the elf instead of an owl." Draco informed as he looked at his mother for confirmation.

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement. "Was the elf old Draco?" She questioned calmly, though her own eyes were fraught with nervousness.

The young Heir nodded his head. "Yes and it said that its name is Kreacher." He informed as well.

"It is truly Potter then." Narcissa informed, hands folding in front of her as she addressed both her son and husband. "Kreacher is the house elf that was trained personally by Aunt Walburga. He can be quite nasty but is loyal to the House of Black."

Lucius nodded his head as he held his chin between a thumb and pointer finger, reading the letter again in thought. "We could use this to our advantage." He finally stated as he looked up at the two he loved most. "Helping the Conquer of the Dark Lord could put us back into good establishment in the wizarding world. We could regain a foot in the ministry and a good name in the world as well." He explained as he continued to plan a way to use this newest information to his advantage.

Narcissa thought scowled at her husband and wacked him upside the head, causing Draco to choke in shock and Lucius to stare at her in surprise. "You will do no such thing!" She declared with hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "Did you not read the part where Draco owes him a Wizarding Debt? Do you not know that he is the reason that you are not spending time in Azkaban right this instant?" She questioned heatedly. "You owe him more than you would like to think and you will repay him as he has repaid me."

Lucius shrunk underneath his wife's glare before he nodded his head in understanding. "Yes dear, I see your point." He admitted while he continued to sink into his seat to try and avoid the look his wife was giving him at the moment. He sometimes forgot that his wife was a Black with how calm and docile she acted most time. But he knew that under that calm exterior lay the insanity that the Blacks were well known for and he wasn't about to poke it to life.

Narcissa nodded her head in triumph before turning back to her gawking son. "Close your mouth Draco dear, you'll catch flies like that." She said and once the boy had closed his mouth she continued. "I want you to write back to him and invite him to the Manor. Tell him that the books in our library are incapable of leaving and he'll have to come and look at them here if he intends to use them. Also tell him that he is more than welcomed to stay here at the manor for as long as he needs while he does his research." She said.

Draco gulped and nodded his head as he turned and left, leaving his parents in the office to continue to speak. He meanwhile had a letter to write.

GUR2

 _Potter,_

 _I would happily send the books to you with the information that you seek but I am unable to do that. A charm was settled over the Malfoy Library centuries ago that prevent the removal of any book from the library. If you wish to use any of the books you must come to the manor and use them here._

 _My mother has assured me that you will be perfectly safe and that you are more than welcomed to come and stay at the manor for as long as you need._

 _Send a reply with the owl that I have sent along and let me know what your choice will be. If you are willing to come I will have an elf prepare a room for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry scowled at the letter, trying to figure out what he should do. He had tried contacting Hermione and Ron to ask them of their opinions but the two of them had disappeared to the Shell House that Bill owned for a break from the press and media. All of the Weasley family had in fact gone to see Bill and Fleur at their house, leaving only a note at the new Burrow for those who did not know before hand of their plan. Harry had chosen to stay behind and try and find information on his affliction.

He was on his own here for a while and he was unsure of what to make of the letter that was sent to him by the Malfoys. He needed those books to try and fix whatever was wrong with him but to do that he needed to go to the Malfoy Mansion where his best friend was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and where another friend had been held captive for months before finally being rescue.

He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to go and be in the same building as the Malfoys without spitting out curses at the lot of them for everything they had done to not only him but his friends. Could he really get pass the past enough to go to the Malfoy Manor and find what he needed to return to normal? Could he really do it without his friends at his back?

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his own office chair that had once belonged to Sirius's father and looked around the cleaned and newly organized room. Kreacher had done a wonderful job at getting the house cleaned up and Harry rewarded him with allowing the elf to take anything he thought important to his cupboard. He knew the elf had cared for the Matriarch of the Black family and so he allowed Kreacher to keep things he wanted to keep as a remembrance and comfort of his old masters, especially if it concerned Regulus and Walburga.

The spectacled boy shook his head as he returned his attention back to the letter in front of him before sighing and pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and wetting his quill. "I really hope that this is going to be worth it." He muttered as he began to write on the piece of paper in front of him.

GUR2

 _Malfoy,_

 _If what you say is true about your library then I have no real choice in the matter. If I do not come and get the information that I desire than I could be trapped in the current body I have forever._

 _I have no choice but to come to your manor and find the information that I wish for myself. I will put trust with your family's pride to not hurt the one that saved you. Not just in the fact that I defeated Voldemort and freed your family from servitude to a monster but for the fact that I kept you and your father out of Azkaban with only restrictions on your magic use for the next few years._

 _Do not disappoint me Malfoy for I now have connections that could quickly and easily put you into Azkaban if anything happens to me or you try and use this to your advantage to return to good standing._

 _Not even your mother will be able to save you a second time if you and your father cross me._

 _I will be arriving tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

Draco couldn't help but gulp at the threat at the end of the letter and knowing it to be true. Potter had suffered a great deal within the manor and the fact that the mudblood had been tortured by his aunt left no little impression on him. He didn't intend on causing Potter to become upset with him and he didn't intend to be sent to Azkaban for crossing him.

His father would have to be warned though. Draco knew better than to think that Lucius wasn't trying to find a way to use this information to his advantage. To return his family to grand standing and to have the wizarding world back within the Patriarch's greedy hands. Lucius had learned very little humility under the Dark Lord's reign but Draco also knew that his mother would be able to handle the man better now that she wasn't stuck in the image of the perfect pureblood wife.

Narcissa had shown this when she had begun using the house elves to remodel the manor, getting rid of all dark artifacts and destroying them, repainting walls and redoing marbling, replacing the dark elegant furniture with more modern pieces that were bright and matched the brighter colors of the rooms she had done.

Lucius had been furious to have family heirlooms destroyed and furniture that had been in the manor for centuries gotten rid of. Narcissa though had quickly whipped the man into shape and had told him that if they wanted to show a new side and show they had changed their ways then they must change the way they lived and what was in their house was the first step in that.

Draco was actually pleased with the changes, especially when he could change the color of his room from the dark green to a calm and peaceful peach that easily soothed him into sleep. He also replaced his bed with a four poster bed that matched the ones he had at Hogwarts. It was nice to sleep in a room that didn't feel like doom and gloom were right around the corner.

The remodeling would also hopefully help with Potter coming and staying here he realized. The mansion looked nothing like it did when Potter and his friends had been trapped here and maybe that would help relax the other while he resided here.

Draco sighed as he looked back at the letter and stood from his seat in the library where he had been reading once more when the letter arrived with the owl he had sent off a day ago. "I guess I should inform mother and father of this then." He muttered to himself as he walked out to find his parents.

The next while would be interesting that would be for sure.

GUR2

A.N. Haha! First chapter up and done! To tell the truth I got this idea from another Harry Potter story I read a while back. Failure to Thrive it was called and it was by cre8tvdeb. It was an interesting story and I came up with an idea similar but different. Review and tell me what you thought so far anyways!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Research and Interruptions

Chapter Two

Research and Interruptions

He packed his bag of clothes from his fourth year, baggy and filled with holes and just barely holding together at the seams. He had never bothered to get new clothes when he had the chance and continued to wear the worn cast offs of Dudley's, he had even kept the older clothes that still hung off of him but not as bad as the others that he had.

Harry tried to remember the last time he went to get new clothes but had ended up backing out of it because there had been too many people watching him and then swarmed him. It was probably a good thing he hadn't since he had reverted in age only a few days later. He'd be fine with the clothes he had anyways, he wasn't dressing to impress anyways.

"Kreacher!" Harry called as he finished packing and then looked up to see the old elf appear at his side almost instantly.

"Master called?" He questioned with a tilted head.

Harry nodded his head as he knelt down to be on level with the house elf. "I'm going to the Malfoys, I don't know how long this will take so feel free to come to me if you need anything. Otherwise continue cleaning the house for me okay." Harry said with as soft a smile as he could produce.

Kreacher nodded happily as he turned to leave the room and continue cleaning. "Kreacher will do as Master says, Kreacher will clean and visit Master when needed. Kreacher understands he does." With that he disappeared back down the hallway.

Harry could only shake his head in amusement as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He still remembered where the Malfoys Mansion was so it would be easy to get there from here. With the building in mind Harry turned and apparated.

GUR2

"Are you sure he said he would arrive today Draco dear?" Narcissa asked in a worried tone as she directed several House Elves to clean the dining room again for the umpteenth time that day.

Draco sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "You read the letter Mother, you know he should be arriving sometime today." He told her for the umpteenth time that day. Truly he felt his mother was worrying about too much for someone like Potter. The other teen was messy and didn't care for what he looked like outside of classes. He acted like a low class squib with no respect for himself. "Potter won't care what the manor looks like anyway, he'll only want to get the information he needs and get out."

Narcissa turned to her son with a deadpanned expression with her hands on her hips. "Dragon my love, do you think we should present a terrible front to a boy that could destroy anything that we have left? We already had to give half our fortune to the ministry to pay back those that were hurt, do you wish to lose even more by upsetting Harry Potter?" She questioned sternly. "Make sure that our best china is used for dinner tonight!" Narcissa snapped to a waiting elf at her side. "I do not wish to use anything but the best to impress our guest."

Draco could only sigh in irritation but gave into his mother. It was true that they had lost a lot due to restitutions to his father's victims and Draco's one and only target. Hogwarts now ran on a much higher budget than it did before while the ministry got two fourths of the rest of the Malfoy fortune while the Malfoy's only had a fourth. Though that was a lot in itself so they had little to worry about for a long time. A lot of the dark artifacts had been destroyed by his mother while other furniture had been gotten rid of, sold, or transfigured into something different, besides the obvious Ministry removal of others. Lucius had had a fit at that.

"Do you know what time he might arrive at?" Narcissa questioned as she reappeared at Draco's side with a worried frown on her face. "And for Merlin's sake where is your father?" She growled out a moment later.

The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes at that before gesturing in the general direction of his father's office. "Potter could arrive whenever he wishes mother, we will not know until the wards go off to tell us that we have a visitor waiting at the gates." He explained calmly as he turned to leave the dining room so he could escape his borderline insane mother.

The chiming of bells rang through the house as Draco turned and both mother and son turned towards the direction of where their entrance gate was located outside. "He's here!" Narcissa said with nervousness and excitement. "Draco dear, go and bring him inside. I'll go and get your father and meet you in the Entrance Foyer." She said as she ushered her son out and then ran up the stairs to get her husband.

Draco stared after his mother in bewilderment, never remembering the woman as giddy or energetic as she was now. This was an entirely new side to his mother that he had never known she had. "Must be because of the Black Insanity." He muttered to himself as he quickly left the house and walked down to the gate of the mansion where the wards ended and began.

"Malfoy." Potter said as the blonde walked past the gates to stand in front of the glasses wearing boy. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

Draco looked over Harry with a raised brow, taking in the bedraggled look the other sported. The white t-shirt and blue jeans he wore were both too big and so thread bare that he was surprised that they were still holding together. It was obvious that the shoes were too big as well and was held together with some sort of silver material. "Potter, I can't say that you have as I am currently still under restrictions from the ministry. All I've been doing is reading and preparing to take the NEWTs once my restriction is lifted." He informed as he held out a hand to the other. "You'll have to have some sort of body contact with me to get through the gates." He explained at the raised brow.

Harry scowled at that before sighing and taking the other's hand. Once Draco was sure that he had hold of Potter did he drag the other through the gate and onto Malfoy grounds. "Looks about the same as the last time I was here." Potter said as he followed the Malfoy Heir towards the manor, taking in the white peacocks that were in fewer numbers now and the still well taken of grounds. He took the chance to look the other boy over and took in the button up green shirt, black vest, and black dress pants with the shiny black dress shoes. The boy hadn't changed a whole lot since the battle and Harry doubted that he ever would.

"We have actually changed quite a bit within the manor, though Father wasn't quite happy with all of mother's changes. Threw a fit that rivaled my Aunt Bella's calmest ones." Draco told with a shake of his head as if fighting against Harry's thoughts. "I also learned why I don't anger my mother with anything. I thought she was going to kill father."

Harry could only stare at Malfoy as he talked about his parents like they were old friends. He couldn't believe how calm the other was being at the moment and he hadn't heard a single word about mudbloods or how Harry himself was a disgrace and how idiotic he was or something. This was definitely not the Malfoy that he remembered. "I see." Harry could only say to that as they got to the front doors and entered.

"Welcome Mr. Potter." Narcissa said as soon as Harry appeared in her Entrance Foyer. "It's so good to see you under better circumstances." She said as she stepped forward and took his hands into her own. "I never got to thank you for all the help that you gave our family during their trials." She gushed as she held onto his hands tightly.

Harry blinked as he stared at the simply dressed woman in front of him. She wore a simple white summer dress with her hair curled and falling around her face. He had never seen the Matriarch of the Malfoy family so simply dressed but it suited her well. "I did what I had to, to help repay the debt that I owed you Mrs. Malfoy. After all, without you I would not have been able to survive long enough to end Voldemort once and for all." Harry ignored the flinches the name garnered as he nodded his head at Narcissa. "For that I thank you."

Narcissa smiled before she looked the boy over herself and frowned. "Oh dear, tell me that you have something more appropriate to wear instead of these rags?" She questioned him as she raised his arms into the air and looked over the clothes that he wore.

Harry frowned before shaking his head. "There's not too many clothing stores out in the wild when one is on the run and it's even worse since I've defeated Voldemort. I get swarmed when I go to any store." He informed her stoically, tugging on his hands to be released and getting her to do just that. "But I believe I'm here for an entirely different reason. Can you show me your library?" He questioned.

Narcissa frowned at the change of subject and before she could continue on with Harry's clothing options but was stopped by Lucius who was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants, shiny black dress shoes on his feet. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at his neck and out of his face. "Allow an elf to take your…bag up to your room and I shall show you the library. Draco, you can accompany us and help Mr. Potter with his research." Lucius said as an elf appeared and took Harry's bag before he could say anything and then the Patriarch quickly motioned for the two to follow him.

"Lucius, remember what I told you earlier." Narcissa warned with a glare on her face, freezing Lucius in his place for a moment before he continued walking towards the library.

Harry could just barely hold back a snicker as he remembered that tone. Mrs. Weasley used it on Mr. Weasley all the time when the older man was thinking of bewitching another piece of muggle technology to see what would happen. Obviously Lucius was just as whipped as well.

Draco was smirking at his father's back, knowing what exactly Narcissa had meant by that comment and he couldn't help but find it funny to have his father controlled by his wife when he had controlled her not two weeks ago. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Since the books are unable to be taken from the Library you must stay within the limits of the room. If you try and take any book out then you will receive a nasty surprise." Lucius spoke as he led the two boys to the library. "Draco will show you how to retrieve books with specific subjects within them without even lifting a finger." He continued as they got to two large doors that were carved with intricate images of Unicorns battling Dragons. "Here it is, I shall leave the two of you to your research." With that Lucius disappeared further into the mansion.

"Jeez, you'd think I was here to steal your books." Harry drawled as Draco pushed open the library doors to reveal the room. "And you'd legitimately would have to fear Hermione doing that if she ever saw this." He stated a moment later as he looked up at the large library.

Draco scoffed as he led Harry into the room and to a podium that was the first thing they came to in the library. "That mudblood wouldn't…What the bloody hell Potter!" Draco screeched as a wand was shoved into his face.

"I would be careful what you refer to Hermione as." Harry said lowly, his voice cracking on his friend's name. He scowled but continued. "Your family may have the information I need and may very well be the only ones who do but make no mistake, I will not allow you to use that term concerning any of my friends." Here Harry smirked as he removed his wand. "And if you do I will just begin referring to you all as ferrets, isn't that right you Amazing Bouncing Ferret you."

Draco's face was a bright red and his lips were thinned out so much that it looked like he didn't have any. "How dare you do this to me Potter." He ground out a moment later as he whipped out his mother's wand and pointed it at Harry's face. "We have allowed you into _our home_ to use _our library_ and _our information_ and this is how you repay us?" He questioned hotly.

Harry just raised a brow at the blonde as he easily hit Draco's hand and knocked the wand out of the startled blonde's hold. "Don't try anything stupid Malfoy. You're only doing this because of the debt you owe me and nothing else. I know better than to believe that you've changed your ways in only weeks. I am only warning you what I will do if you continue to refer to Hermione with that name." He explained before he turned to the Podium. "So, is this like Hogwarts' library then?"

Draco glowered at the other boy before nodding his head forcefully. "Yes, just speak aloud the subject you want and it will automatically look for anything relating to that subject." Draco explained before he walked over to a comfy brown winged back chair and sat down in it, quickly picking up a book that had been on a table next to it.

Harry watched Malfoy for a long moment before turning to the podium and thinking of what he wanted. "Information on Terrors of Past and how to cure it." He stated clearly, remembering the times he had to use the Podium at Hogwarts as a student. If he wasn't as clear as possible then he would get books on all sorts of things and not what he needed.

Apparently that's what was going to happen here as what seemed to be hundreds of books came to a stop in front of him. "Damn it, this is going to take a while." He muttered ignoring the snickering that was coming from Malfoy in his chair.

GUR2

"Will our guest be joining us for dinner?" Narcissa questioned as she sat at the dining room table with her hands primly settled on her lap, a questioning smile on her lips as she looked at her son with narrowed eyes.

Draco gulped at the look as he had learned in the last few weeks that that look meant business and that she wanted her bidding done at that instant or there would be blood. "He is currently busy researching in the Library mother. He has informed me that he will skip dinner and continue his research until he has found what he has come for." He explained as calmly as possible, trying not to fidget under his mother's gaze.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed further and her smile became smaller and thinner at the answer, almost causing both father and son to shit themselves in their fear. The Dark Lord had nothing on this woman as they had found out. "This is the tenth time in five days that he has refused to come to a meal with us." She stated as she stood up from her seat. "As far as I know he has not left that library and has not had food brought to him via his house elf or left to get some rest; The boy is abusing himself with his behavior." She stated before she left the dining room, leaving behind two bewildered and scared men.

"How much you want to bet that she's going to drag Potter in here by his ear?" Draco asked as he rubbed at his own ear. He remembered when he had started out their new life pouting in his room and refused to eat. He hadn't been allowed to miss his second meal of the day and had been dragged to the dining room by his ear. It hadn't been a pleasant experience and he didn't plan on repeating it anytime soon. He was surprised his mother had allowed Potter to act as he had for so long though before she did anything.

Lucius smirked as he dug into his meal in front of him, knowing that it wouldn't matter if they started their meal now with or without the other two. "No bet son, I already know your mother will do just that."

Draco smirked and nodded his head as he dug into his dinner as well, preparing for the show of one Harry Potter being dragged by his ear to eat his dinner.

GUR2

Narcissa marched to the library where she knew the Boy-Who-Lived was at the moment, researching and researching for information on what he was afflicted by. The boy had not left the library once since he got there and as far as Narcissa knew he had not eaten or drank or done anything else to sustain his life. This was unacceptable behavior of a hero of the wizarding world and she would not allow it to continue.

"Harry Potter you will…" She started as she slammed open the library doors to yell at the teenager but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw in front of her.

There was only the view of piles upon piles of books in front of the fireplace and where they had laid a soft bear rug long ago for Draco to lay upon when he was a child reading on his stomach. Now there were piles of books and the closer that the woman got to the pile the more she could see of the small body sprawled out with the books surrounding him, sleeping soundly where he was.

Narcissa could only sigh in irritation as she stared at the passed out boy with resignation. "You silly child." She muttered as she snapped a finger and an elf appeared beside her. "What can Mipsey do for Mistress?" She questioned her mistress with wide eyes.

"Bring me one of my furred blankets Mipsey and then move these books to one of the tables." She ordered and then watched as her personal Elf quickly did as told, appearing with a brown furred blanket that was laid over Harry once the books had all been moved. The Matriarch then removed the boy's shoes and glasses and set them aside before standing up and looking at the sleeping child. "It seems that there is much that must be done to return you to respectable standing." Narcissa stated as she turned and left the library, intent on calling on her own personal stylist to properly cloth the child sleeping in her library.

GUR2

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry screamed as he stood in the library holding a little red book in his hand that was the same size as said hand. "There's no Merlin's beard way that this could be right!" He continued as he began to pace back and forth in the library, reading the passage over and over and over again to try and get it to stick in his mind and bring him out of his surreal sight of the world at the moment.

"What are you screeching about in here Potter?" Draco questioned as he walked into the library with a scowl on his face. The blonde had been irritable all day since his mother had not dragged Potter to dinner by his ear the other night. He still didn't know why she hadn't done that like she had him. "What's that you got then?" the blonde questioned as he saw the little book.

"A Series of Unknown Magical Ailments by Gellert Grindelwald." Harry informed irritated as he read the passage once more. "It figures that a psychotic man that was killed by a psychopath that had tried to kill me dozens of times would later come back and bite me in the ass." He hissed out angrily as he finally tossed the book at a wall where it bounced off a shelf of books and onto the floor.

Draco stared at the clearly agitated teen before walking over and picking up the little red book and holding it open on the page it had fallen on, hopefully the one that Potter had read earlier. The page wasn't the one he wanted but he quickly flipped through the book to find the Terrors of Past ailment. Once he found it he read the two full pages of the sickness before he paled drastically and looked up at Harry with wide horrified eyes. "Oh Merlin Potter…this is horrible." He stated as he looked back over the pages before looking back up at the still pacing man turned teen.

"You're telling me!" Harry growled out as he stop and pulled at his messy hair, messing it up even more and even more some hair out of his scalp as well. "There's no way I'll be able to get back to normal!" He announced as he turned and glared at the little red book. "There's absolutely no way I'll be able to cure this with the way he said it has to be done!"

Malfoy gulped as he looked down at the book before he held up a hand and snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared beside him with large yellow eyes eager to please. "What can Doppy do for Young Master Draco sir?" He questioned eagerly, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the elf as he reminded Harry of Dobby, his ever loyal and free house elf friend that had sacrificed his life to help Harry during the war. "I wish for you to bring my Mother and Father here Doppy, right away." Draco ordered and the elf quickly disappeared before reappearing with both startled Malfoy parents. "Thank you Doppy." Draco said as he sighed in annoyance, not actually expecting the elf to grab his parents and bring him right there.

Harry chuckled at the excited elf before he disappeared at a dismissal from Draco. "Why was I dragged here by that ruddy elf?" Lucius questioned as he straightened out his robes and sent a glare at the two boys.

Harry just rolled his eyes while Draco held out the red book to his mother who took it and looked the page over. Narcissa paled at the information before turning to her husband and handing it to the Malfoy Matriarch. The man took it and read it as well with his face paling only moments later. "I see." Lucius finally said as he turned to Harry with a frown. "There were only two renowned Legilimens in Britain that could have successfully helped you." He informed.

"Dumbledore and Snape I'm assuming." Harry said a moment later as he realized exactly who the man was speaking of. "Both of whom died during the war."

Lucius nodded his head. "Yes, this ailment that you have could still be cured…" He admitted slowly as he looked at his wife who nodded at him encouragingly before he turned back to Harry. "There would be less chances of success but I am willing to offer my services as Severus taught me a great deal of Occlumency and Legilimency." He informed. "I am nowhere near the master that Severus or Dumbledore was, no one alive is, but it is still a chance and I am willing to do what I can to help you."

Harry looked at the older man with a blank face for a long time before looking at the book that was held in the man's hand, the knuckles white from holding onto the book so tightly. He wasn't sure of what to think of the offer, especially since he knew that Lucius Malfoy wanted to use this situation to his advantage, to put him back into the good graces of the wizarding world by helping the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Conquer.

For long moments Harry kept his eyes on the red little book before closing his eyes and sighing. "Would it be alright if I think about it for a little bit?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at Lucius with tired and dull eyes.

Lucius took a deep breath before he nodded his head. "Yes, think on it Mr. Potter. I know that it may seem that I shall use this to my advantage and normally I would." He admitted as he bowed his head to the stunned teen. "But I have been speaking with my wife and many things that she speaks of is the logic of a sane and kind witch and I shall follow it." He informed as he looked Harry in the eyes. "Think and choose what you believe will be the best course to handle this situation." He stated as he handed the red book over to Harry, who took it in shaking hands.

Once Harry had the book in his hand Lucius swept out of the room with his son following right behind him. Neither wanted to disturb Harry as he thought on the matter at hand. It would be a tough decision for anyone in Harry's position they knew and the could only hope that the boy could actually be helped when there really were only mediocre wizards trained in Legilimency left in the world.

Narcissa did not leave right away though. She stayed in the library and closed the doors after her husband and son had left and then turned to stand back in front of the boy. "I know that this will be hard." She stated calmly.

"You have no god damn clue." Harry gasped out as he looked at the floor, book in hand at his side limply, just barely staying in his hold. His breathing became faster and Narcissa feared the boy would begin to hyperventilate. "The last time I had someone enter my mind they tore me apart, about caused me to go insane, and just about left me brain dead." He said heavily, eyes wide as he remembered Voldemort trying in all ways to kill him before the Horcrux in his head had been removed. "And he had been a complete psychopath out for my blood!"

Narcissa gulped at the admittance before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's head and brought him closer to her body, keeping a firm hold no him even as Harry tried to escape the hug. "You faced things that no child should have faced." She stated, causing Harry to freeze in his place and listen with one ear to her voice while the other was against her chest listening to her steady and strong heart. "From what Draco told me you either had the teachers' complete hatred or a teachers' blind faith that did not listen to you when you needed them and no one helped you but those two friends of yours for the most part."

"Hermione and Ron." Harry said softly as he smiled at the thought of his two friends. They really had been by his side for many things and had never truly left his side even in his worst of times.

Narcissa smiled at that before nodding her head. "Yes, but children should not be forced to do an adult's job, no matter how brave or strong that child is. Everything Draco told me- whether he meant it to sound as it did or not- told a story of a child that was forced to grow up and face a fate most men could never even glance at." Narcissa soon reached a hand up and began to run it through the greasy and tangled mess that was Harry's hair. "You were forced to do that and more and now you are suffering the consequences of the adults' actions that were supposed to help you but in the end hurt you."

"They tried." Harry whispered as he listened to the woman, one of the few that treated him the age he was and yet treated him with the care he deserved. Not even Mrs. Weasley treated him like this, instead she treated him as if he was going to break and needed to be smothered in love and affection. Something he did adore but hated at the same time.

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement as she continued to run her hand through his hair and keep his head in place with her other. She looked down at the boy and realized for the first time how small he truly was. He wasn't the size of a fourth year but a second year. He was so small and frail and she couldn't believe how people didn't notice how small he was the first time around. "Yes they tried and yes they did what they could to love and care for you but I think they might have overdone it." She admitted as she spoke. "They believed that you were much too young to know what was going on in the war when you were in the middle of it. They smothered you with their care and their love for you but they didn't realize that they weren't helping you but hurting you when they tried to protect you." She hypothesized.

Harry gulped as Narcissa spoke, knowing that she had hit the nail right on the head. She probably didn't even realize how close she was to what had happened…what was happening still as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys tried their best to make him happy and cheer him up after the war. That they were smothering him in their care didn't occur to them. That had been the main reason on why he had refused the invitation to visit Fleur and Bill at their cottage.

"They may have been intent on helping you but sometimes loving so much and caring so much can hurt an individual as well." She explained as she finally released Harry and pushed him away just far enough so she could look him in the eye. "I know that this will be hard, that what you have faced has affected you so much that you have been cursed with this disease, but I implore that you allow us to try and help you in any way we can. We owe you so much…Harry and I would love the chance to repay you by showing you that yes, you suffered, but there is so much you learned from it and what you have gained from the suffering shall outweigh the pain." She smiled as she hugged Harry one last time and released him. "Think upon Lucius's offer and on what I have said. I am sure you will make a decision that will benefit you." She assured as she began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." Harry called out hesitantly and it froze Narcissa in her tracks. "I'll think on everything you've told me…so Thank you for saying it."

Narcissa smiled to herself as she continued walking out of the library. "You can thank me by allowing my seamstress make you clothes on the coming Friday." She informed as she left behind a wide eyed Harry with the thought of a seamstress and new clothes.

GUR2

A.N. so chapter two is done. What do you guys think of the direction I'm taking with it? I didn't want to go with the whole Lucius becomes a father figure…I wanted Narcissa to be the one that steps in and helps Harry as she is such a great mother, at least in my opinion. I mean come on! She lied to Voldemort for her own son! So the Dark Lord could be defeated and her son would be free! Would a bad mother do that? I think not! So review and tell me what you think!


	3. Decisions to be Made

Chapter Three

Decisions to be Made

Harry spent the next two days doing nothing but reading the book over and over again and going over Lucius Malfoy's offer while going over what Narcissa Malfoy had said to him.

To say that he was frustrated during those two days would have been an understatement.

It didn't help that he didn't sleep during those two days and instead paced back and forth in the library for long periods of time before sitting down on the rug in front of the fire place and then getting back up and pacing and then returning to the spot in front of the fireplace. He repeated this pattern all of those two days as he gnawed on his lips, causing them to bleed heavily more times than he cared to count.

While he thought none of the Malfoys entered into the library again. He saw no hair nor hide of the family of three and for that he was grateful. Whenever he had needed time to think in the past someone always interrupted him, didn't matter where it was or who it was, he was always distracted from his thoughts as soon as someone entered the same room as him. It had grown annoying in his fifth year and had continued to be annoying the older he got.

Everyone needed time alone with their thoughts so he always questioned why couldn't he have the same privilege?

Harry sighed in annoyance as his thoughts wondered again from the main subject he needed to think on. It had been two days ago of nothing but thinking and Harry was getting nowhere near figuring out what he was going to do. "Maybe I should write Hermione and see what she thinks." HE muttered to himself and the more he thought on that thought the more of a good idea it sound.

So with that in mind he looked around the library and found a pile of parchment and a quill that obviously Draco had used to help in his studies. Harry took a sheet without too much of a problem and picked up a quill and ink next and settled down into a chair. He wasn't sure what he was going to write at first but decided on copying what was in the book and then explaining what Kreacher had told him and he included the correspondence he had shared with the Malfoys beforehand and then his arrival. He left out his talk with Narcissa but put in Lucius's offer and then ended with how he was unsure of whether he should take the offer and what her opinion would be.

Once he finished writing, it was well into the morning and Harry could feel his stomach rumbling from the week long abstinence from food. He needed to eat and at the same time he got food he could ask to borrow an owl to send his letter. With that thought in mind Harry stood up and walked out of the library for the first time in a week.

GUR2

Narcissa sighed as she looked at the table where her family were sitting eating breakfast. It was the second day and she had hoped that Harry would join them for some food and maybe to talk about things that would give him a break from his current thoughts. But the boy had not arrived at the breakfast table and she doubted that he would.

"Come now Narcissa, the boy just needs time to think." Lucius assured his wife with a small smile, one he had been trying to use more often as of late. "It is a hard decision after all. If it was me in his place I would be weary as well if an old enemy offered to help me. I would be thinking that they were going to use it to their own advantage and against me. I have no doubt he is thinking the same thing."  
"Good to know that we can at least agree on that Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as he walked into the dining room with a letter held in his hand.

"Harry!" Narcissa said happily as she jumped up from her seat and walked over to the boy and hugged him. "I'm so glad you've finally decided to join us for a meal!" She exclaimed as she ignored the boy's panicked flailing. One thing she could not ignore though was the smell. "My goodness, you smell horrible! When was the last time you had a bath!" She exclaimed as she pushed him away from her body but kept her hands on his shoulders, looking him over. "I can't have you looking like this when the Seamstress comes today! Not at all!"

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of the seamstress and looked at the matriarch with disbelief. "I thought you were kidding about that!" He exclaimed at the woman in horror.

Narcissa tutted as she turned the boy to the table and sat him down in the seat right next to her. "I never jest about fashion Harry." Narcissa informed, happily using the boy's name as he didn't protest it. "And you seriously need the help with it. Draco can come and help as well." She exclaimed happily as she turned to her son as food appeared on Harry's plate in a healthy amount that would hopefully not affect the poor boy's stomach too much since she assumed he had not eaten in a week. "We could make a day of it even! You need some new clothes anyways, right Dragon?"

Draco nodded his head in simple agreement, knowing better than to refuse his mother when she was on about clothes. If there was anything that Draco had learned from his mother it was fashion. "Of course mother, I've grown out of many of my clothes so I could use a few new ones." He informed with a small smile of his own.

Narcissa smiled happily as she turned to her husband next. "What of you Lucius? I know many of your clothes are worn and torn from the Dark Lord's reign, do you wish for a few new robes?" She questioned with her eyes narrowed at her husband, daring him to say no.

Lucius coughed lightly after he about choked on his tea from his wife's question before he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and then answered his wife. "Yes dear, I could use some new robes and a few new shirts as well." He agreed easily.

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head triumphantly. "Good, now eat up and then we'll get you into a bath. The seamstress will be here in five hours and I refuse to have a bedraggled Harry Potter seen here as if we're neglecting him. Draco, if you don't mind lending him some of your clothes until she arrives that would be fabulous." She said as she motioned for Harry to begin eating the food on his plate.

Draco nodded his head as he finished his own breakfast and stood up. "Sure mother, I'll see if I can find any that'll fit him. I'll bring it to the bathroom that I'm assuming you will be letting him use." He said as he left the table and headed for his room to grab some clothes.

"Come now Harry, why don't you try some of this bacon or would you like some sausages instead?" She questioned as she looked down at the entirely normal English breakfast set on Harry's plate. Bacon, eggs, and toast were settled on it with some pumpkin juice to drink. "Or maybe you would like something else dear." She suggested.

Harry gulped as he looked down at the loaded plate of food in front of him. The only other time he ever saw a plate full was when Molly Weasley filled his plate up for him the first time he had ever been to the burrow. He hadn't even been able to eat an eighth of that food back then due to the lack of it at the Dursley house. "Ah, yeah, could I get a small bowl of porridge with some honey on it please?" He asked as he looked up at the two Malfoy parents. "Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything." He tried to explain without offending the two.

Narcissa just laughed while Lucius rolled his eyes and disappeared behind a Daily Prophet that had yet another picture of Harry on it. "Oh dear, don't worry about it. Draco use to be an eternal picky eater and we had to change what was on his plate at least once before he would eat anything. So it is no trouble." She explained as she tapped Harry's plate and the food disappeared and was replaced with said small bowl of porridge with honey on it. "What would you like to drink?" She asked next.

Harry blinked as he looked at the bowl before speaking. "Some tea will be fine." He decided and a cup of tea appeared in front of him. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said as he picked up a spoon and began to eat the porridge slowly.

"It's no problem Harry and please, call me Narcissa." She offered as she sipped at her tea, having already finished her own breakfast before Harry had arrived.

Harry nodded his head and smiled at the woman, having never thought that the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and wife of Lucius Malfoy could be so kind. 'Guess it just goes to show that you don't really know someone until you really get to know them.' He thought as he ate his food slowly, enjoying the silence that was only interrupted by the clink of his spoon on his bowl or Mr. Malfoy turning the page of his paper. It was only once Harry had finished his meal and began sipping his tea that he spoke. "Would it be alright if I borrowed an owl to send a letter?" He asked the two.

Lucius put his paper down as he looked at Harry and Narcissa looked at the boy as well, a small smile on her lips. "Of course Mr. Potter. You can use our Eagle Owl if you like, he's the fastest of our owls." Lucius informed as he looked at the young boy. "In fact if you like I can take it up to him for you or call an elf to do it." He offered congenially.

Harry gulped as he pulled the letter from his pocket where he had placed it when Narcissa had sat him down to eat. "That would be a great help Mr. Malfoy. Thank you." He said as he handed the letter over with Hermione's name on it with Shell Cottage's address on it. Lucius took the letter and stood up, leaving the room so he could escape his wife and her crazy plan to have new clothes made for everyone. Hopefully not for the house elves as well.

Narcissa continued to smile as she stood up after she and Harry had finished their tea and motioned for him to follow her. "Come, it's time we get you cleaned up." She said as she led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and down several halls before they came to a stop at a door that was left wide open. "Oh good, Draco dropped some clothes off." She enthused as she pushed Harry into the huge bathroom.

The entire place of white marble lined with gold. There was no toilet in this bathroom, it was obvious that it was only for bathing. A large tub that could fit at least ten people was in the back corner of the room with several taps that reminded Harry of the ones in the prefects' bathroom. There was a shower on the opposite side of the tub with just as many taps and knobs in it as the tub. There was a counter near the front that held towels, gels, beauty supplies, and a pile of clothes.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and get the tub filled while you go and get cleaned up in the shower. Make sure to wash behind your ears. Once you have washed the grime and sweat off you can relax in the tub for a while." Narcissa explained as she walked over to the bathtub and turned it on, quickly getting it filled up and filling it with all sorts of soothing scents that would relax the boy.

By the time she had finished and she still had not heard the shower turn on she looked to see why. "Why haven't you gotten into the shower?" She questioned with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. When she said to do something she expected it to be done right away. "Go ahead and get undressed and get into the shower." She ordered with a stern look on her face.

Harry blushed at the blonde haired woman before shaking his head. "Not until you give me some privacy." He returned embarrassed that he had to even say that to begin with.

Narcissa raised a brow before realizing why the boy hadn't done as she said. "Ah, how refreshing, someone with some modesty in this mansion. It's about time." She stated with a nod before turning and walking out of the bathroom. "Come to the tea room once you're done Harry." With that she closed the doors, leaving Harry to clean up.

GUR2

Harry sighed in bliss as he settled into the tub after his nice long shower. It had been a tough and long week of research, something he was only used to a little since Hermione normally did all the research for them. For the first time in a long time Harry had done all the research, all the looking, all the note taking, everything that involved finding information that he needed. A hard thing to do when he was used to having Hermione helping him.

He let his head fall backwards against the tub and closed his eyes, allowing the smell of lavender relax him as his mind floated to that ridiculous red book that had caused him so much pain in the last day. Specifically the two pages of information that were scribbled in little script that took Harry some time to decipher it was so bad.

 _Terrors of Past discovered in 1906 when one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore reverted to the age of sixteen at the age of twenty five. Due to the trauma of seeing one's sibling attacked by several muggle boys and later on seeing his mother die at the out of control magic of his little sister, Albus's magic forced his body to revert to the age when the first trauma occurred so that he could deal with it easier._

 _With any Wizard or Witch their magic has a sentient mind to it to a point. All magic is sentient to a point and within any magical being the magic can sense when its host is in danger, pain, or in emotional upheaval. When the magic senses that its host is in pain it will take actions to protect and help that host._

 _Case in point being children before they have learned to control the magic. The magic senses when the child wishes for something and makes it happen. It senses when the child is in danger and lashes out to protect that child. It senses when the child is hurt and reaches out to heal the injury._

 _That is what the Terror of Past condition does. The magic can sense the emotional pain of the user when they experience one too many traumatic events and reverts the user into the age of their first trauma so that they can deal with each trauma one at a time. The reversion process could happen at any time, it does not need to occur during the trauma causing the reversion, it can happen weeks, months, even years later. When it has built to be too much._

 _With Albus Dumbledore he reverted several years after his mother's death. He didn't return to his original age until he had dealt with the trauma that caused the reversion. Once he had dealt with the first trauma he aged to approximately eighteen years of age and then returned to his correct age after he dealt with the rest of his trauma._

 _The process to curing Terrors of Past though is not an easy nor comfortable one. It may not even succeed. There is a large possibility that the cure will not work as it involves the afflicted party to go into their memories with a Legilimens and sift through their memories and confront the traumas of their past. By using a Legilimens to do this the afflicted party will be unable to back out easily and will be forced to confront the trauma._

 _It is advised that the afflicted one be inexperienced in Occlumency as the more they know how to control their own mind the less chance that the Legilimens will be able to keep the afflicted within their own mind to confront their trauma head on._

 _Once a trauma has been confronted and accepted then the afflicted will grow to the age of their next trauma and so on until all the traumas have been dealt with._

 _As one has some control over their mind no matter their experience with Occlumency they can still force the Legilimens out if their magic decides more harm is being done than help. A Legilimens is advised to beware of how strong the afflicted is magically or they might be in danger when admitting the treatment._

 _Terrors of Past is an affliction that cannot be cured easily. If an afflicted does not confront their traumas and reconciliation their past does not occur then they will not return to their original age before the affliction appeared. They will be trapped in the body that their trauma happened for the rest of their lives._

 _To help deal with later traumas it is advised that the once afflicted being be taught Occlumency once they have been cured. This way they can manage anymore traumas that occur and keep from reverting to a past age again._

That had been all there had been and Harry couldn't help but curse at Dumbledore for the man had once again affected his life without even being there to do so. It was a ridiculous thing that Harry was really starting to hate. Even worse was the cure that was suggested.

Harry had had two people enter his mind and both had done nothing but tear him apart while they were there. Snape had just tore through his mind in his attempt at 'teaching' him Occlumency that had failed anyways. Voldemort was just intent on trying to destroy him and any courage or confidence he had. He wasn't really looking forward to someone else entering his mind and forcing him to face all the traumas of his past.

He sighed once more before he decided it was time to get out so with a heavy sigh he opened his eyes back up and stood up and walked out of the tub. He had a feeling he would be back anyways for another soak eventually.

GUR2

"Harry! We were just about to sit down to tea." Narcissa said as Harry was led into the Tea Room by Mipsey. "Oh dear you really do need some clothes of your own." Narcissa tutted as she looked at the clothes that Draco had given Harry.

The raven haired boy shrugged his shoulders and ignored how the white button up shirt tried to slide down his shoulder but was stopped when he pushed it back up instantly. The black dress pants he held up with a belt that he had used on his older pants. He wore no shoes and walked around barefoot. "I'm okay for now." Harry informed as he took a seat at the little round table that all the Malfoys were settled at. He picked up a white porcelain cup and took a sip of his tea. "I'll just throw some of my clothes on when I go to my room." He stated easily.

"Oh no you won't!" Narcissa exclaimed with a glare sent at the boy, startling all three males at the table. "In fact you won't be able to." She informed as the glare melted and a self-satisfied smirk settled on it instead. "I had Mipsey destroy the rest of your clothes so you won't be able to wear those disgusting rags."

All three males stared at her wide eyed and opened mouthed. "You can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed a moment later as he stood from his chair. "There's no way you could have possible destroyed all of my clothing!" He stated with a glare at the woman.

Draco and Lucius both looked away and at anything but the two at the moment. Both knew how this could turn out and neither wanted to get in the middle of it lest Potter or Narcissa explode.

"Oh but I could and I did. They were nothing but rags held together by strings. You will receive new clothes later today and you have a perfectly good pair on right now. So really there was no need for those clothes to stay. I even called up Kreacher and had him destroy those horrid clothes back at Grimmauld Place." She explained and then took a sip of tea.

Harry's eyes widened before he opened his mouth. "Kreacher!" HE called and the elf quickly appeared with a crack. "Did you destroy all of my clothes under Narcissa's order?" He questioned desperately hoping that the elf hadn't done that, ignoring the way his voice cracked.

"Kreacher did as Mistress's Niece bid him." Kreacher admitted easily. "Kreacher destroyed all clothes that were unworthy to be worn by Head of the Most Noble House of Black." He said while nodding his head proudly. "Mistress's Niece knows best for Master."

Harry stared wide eyed at the elf as he slumped into his chair and then turned to stare at Narcissa wide eyed. "You even have my elf against me." He said disbelievingly.

The blonde haired woman laughed heartily at that as she threw her head back with her laughter. Harry gulped as he could see Bellatrix in that laughter and he could imagine how insane Narcissa could get if she ever let the Black Family Insanity to take hold. Once she had calmed down she answered. "I am of Black heritage as is Draco. All Black house elves are trained to respond to anyone with a great portion of Black blood in them. So yes, your elf will respond to me but if you gave him orders he will respond to those first and foremost. You are the Head of the Black house now and are more important than branch members." She explained calmly.

Harry gulped and nodded his head before picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip. "That worries me slightly." Harry said as he thought back to the war when Kreacher had helped Bellatrix and Voldemort trick him into thinking Sirius had been captured. He didn't like the thought that the elf could follow orders from people that could hurt him in the end. "Kreacher." Harry turned to the elf with serious look on his face. "From now on if you ever receive an order that's not from me or anyone I've approved of I want you to ignore the order and come to me immediately, is that clear?" He said with an even tone.

Kreacher bowed his head as he nodded his head in understanding. "As Master wishes Kreacher shall do." He said before looking up at Harry with tired eyes. "Is that all Master?" Kreacher questioned.

Harry nodded his head with a small smile. "Get some rest Kreacher." Harry said as he watched the elf nod and disappear.

"It will not be too much longer before he is gone." Lucius said as he set his cup down onto its platter. "I'm surprised that Elf has survived as long as it has." He admitted next.

Harry raised a brow at the Malfoy Patriarch. "Careful, that elf led a house elf rebellion during the war and helped kill any Death Eater that threatened any of the teachers or students." Harry stated with a smirk as he raised his cup and took a sip. "Besides, I'm not surprised that he is close to his death, he must be very old to have been under the service of Walburga and from what I know house elves do not have long lifespans."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, that's true. Most house elves only live to be about fifty and then die. Kreacher though, he must be nearly seventy." He guessed calmly.

Harry sighed at that and decided a change of topic would do him well…though the only thing that came to mind caused him to cringe as it was even more painful then the thought of losing Kreacher. "Mr. Malfoy…" Harry began as he turned to the older man hesitantly. "You offered to be the Legilimens to go into my memories with me." He stated calmly and at the older man's nod Harry continued. "What assurances do I have that whatever you see won't be used against me later?"

The table fell silent at this question as all the Malfoys looked at each other but avoided looking at Harry in any way that they could. All three Malfoys were trying to brainstorm ideas on how to reassure the young man that they would not use the information that Lucius saw to their advantage, that Lucius wouldn't even tell them, but really they weren't sure how to go about it without getting the boy suspicious about something that wasn't even there to be suspicious about.

It was long and tense moments before Lucius sighed heavily and looked at Harry with determined eyes. Yes he wanted to use this to his advantage at the beginning, yes he wanted to use it to make himself and his family look better, yes he wanted to use this to get a foot back into the ministry, but now he wanted none of that. Potter had been nothing but kind while he was under their roof, having only threatened Draco when his son had insulted his friend and then not again since. He had faith that Potter would not harm them but Potter had no faith that they would not harm him. He didn't have that reason to begin with and from what Mipsey had reported the boy had kept his wand near him at all times, even in the bathroom.

There really was only one way for Lucius to be able to help Potter without the boy thinking he would use anything against him from the sessions that they could have. The man sighed as he brought out his newly acquired wand and set it on the table in front of him and looked at his wife and then his son with his intentions clear on his face. Both gasped but said nothing against what he was going to say.

"This will be hard to believe coming from me, a man that has tried to use, abuse, and kill you before you ever even reached the age of fifteen." Lucius stated as he met Harry's eyes and kept them that way as he continued to speak. "You have no reason to trust me and I truly do not blame you for the lack of faith in me and my family." He admitted before he grabbed onto his wand and raised it in front of him so that the wand was between his eyes, still keeping eye contact with the boy. "So I will say this Mr. Potter. Anything I see, hear, or witness while helping you become cured from the Terrors of Past and long after we have cured you, I will keep to myself, I will not share with anyone outside the two of us, and I will not let slip anything that happens during these Sessions. If I go against anything that I have just said I will give up my magic and I will give up any monetary possession that I have and my titles to you. So may it be on my Magic. So mote it be."

A long silver ribbon appeared out of Lucius Malfoy's wand and flew towards the man's neck, wrapping around it tightly and just about suffocating the man before it released and floated back to his wand, wrapping around the wood and down into the hand where it sunk and disappeared.

Draco and Narcissa stared at the man in astonishment, not having expected the exact wording he had used. They had thought that he would just use his life and die if he broke any of the promises he had made. They had never expected that he'd sacrifice everything he was but not die at the end of it. This was an astonishing turn of events.

Harry just sat there and blinked at the man before he tilted his head to the side as he took in the wording and what the man had said. The teen had of course seen a wizard swear on his magic before and had seen one even make an unbreakable vow. He had never really heard the wording that Lucius had used and he was slightly confused on what the man meant by it as well. "Um…" Harry began uncertainly. "What exactly do you mean by all that?" He asked.

All three Malfoys felt like slamming their heads into the table at the anticlimactic ending to Lucius's rather dramatic vow. None of them, not even Draco, had to deal with Harry's slow mindedness and denseness in the past so all three of them were rather surprised at it when it finally made an appearance. "How in the world did you ever defeat the Dark Lord?" Draco asked as he stared at the raven in disbelief.

"A lot of dumb luck." Harry stated as he took a sip of his tea, watching the Malfoys with amusement as all three looked at him in astonishment and disbelief. "You have to remember that I was muggle raised, not wizard raised like you Malfoy." Harry stated a moment later.

"Oh dear." Narcissa said as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose delicately. "I fear that there are many things you must not understand then…no wonder you broke so many wizarding traditions when you didn't even know about them."

"Yeah no kidding." Draco muttered as he sipped at his own tea with a sullen glare on his face, now understanding many of the ways Potter had reacted to some of the simplest things that wizard raised children understood.

Lucius just sighed as he brought the attention back to him. "In the simplest of terms Mr. Potter, I have vowed that if I tell anyone anything that happens in the sessions- if you so wish to take part in them- I will lose my magic, my money, and my titles. Everything I have that should go to Draco when I die will instead go to you if I break my vow." He explained calmly.

Harry gaped at the simple explanation as he looked at the older Malfoy, now understanding why he had done what he had done. He closed his mouth and the gulped and prepared to answer. "That is something I never expected from you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said slowly and carefully. "It surprises me that you would give up so much if you broke that vow but it shows a lot in return." He admitted as he bowed his head to the older man. "I'll accept your help." He said calmly.

Narcissa smiled at that while Draco continued to stare at his father with furrowed brows and a frown on his face. Lucius just nodded his head simply at the boy he had decided to help. "When do you wish to begin?" He questioned.

Harry frowned before sighing and standing up. "There's nothing like the present." He admitted as he watched Lucius stand as well and the two began to walk before Narcissa interfered.

"I don't think so Harry James Potter!" Narcissa said as she stood up with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two men who had frozen where they stood. "That was a very Slytherin thing to do but I refuse to allow you to get out of this clothing appointment. Clothes today and curing tomorrow." She said sternly.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife but what he heard from next to him startled him greatly. "Damn it, I thought I'd get away." Harry muttered as he turned back to Narcissa with a glare.

Lucius Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. 'Oh there is more to Harry Potter than I first thought.' Lucius thought as he calmed enough to watch Harry try explain to Narcissa that no, he had not been trying to get out of the appointment, just merely forgot about it due to circumstances. 'Oh yes, there is definitely more to him than I had ever thought.'

GUR2

A.N. Another chapter down! Booyeah! This chapter went very well in my opinion and I plan on making it even more interesting with surprises around each corner and mayhem hidden under carpets ready to be found. Should all coalesce into an interesting story later, I'm sure. Also we will begin going through Harry's memories starting in the next chapter. It will be rapt with angst and hurt and child abuse so be prepared for that, alright.

If you are not good with child abuse or any mention of starvation and torture then I suggest that you discontinue reading this story and move onto a different one. Thanks for taking a look though if you do decide to stop reading this story.

For those of you still willing to read review and tell me what you thought? Am I being stingy on the fact that Harry is still wary of the Malfoys and am I changing the Malfoys too much from what they were in the books? Though really we didn't know all that much about them to begin with but still. Well tell me what you guys think and until the next chapter!


	4. Wizards in Muggle London

Chapter Four

Wizards in Muggle London

Harry could not believe the hell that was getting measured by a seamstress could be. Especially with Narcissa standing next to said seamstress and humming and making sounds that made Harry cringe at the most awkward moments. It didn't help that he was on a small stand that the seamstress had brought with her.

Once the seamstress had written down all of her notes she turned to Narcissa and whispered something that made the blonde nod her head and then turned back to Harry. "Mr. Black, if you will remove your clothes so we can get tight measurements next." She requested.

Harry's eyes at this point widened and he shook his head. "No way." He stated as calmly as possible, but his voice cracked. "I'm not taking my clothes off." He stated firmly.

"Don't be silly James." Narcissa said as she waved a hand at the boy with a laugh, using the name that they had decided to use whenever someone who did not know where the boy was came to the house. They had somehow slicked Harry's hair back to match Draco's own style and then applied some of Narcissa's makeup on the scar that hid it perfectly. His eyes were changed to a very light silver and they played him off as a distant relation to Narcissa that had come from America. It wasn't exactly a lie, just a lack of information chosen very carefully. Something that all had come to an agreement had to be done so that no rumors concerning Harry could be made and hurt the boy more than he already was. "The seamstress needs to have accurate measurements to be sure that these clothes will fit exactly." She explained comfortingly.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he put a sneer on his face that he had pictured Snape using many times at him in the past. "I don't believe that I need them to be that exact dear Aunt Cissy." Harry sneered, using the nickname that he had heard Bellatrix use in his visions before. "I refuse to remove my clothes and I would just love to see you try." He stated while raising his nose into the air, remembering the times that both Malfoy Males had done that exact thing to him.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in anger as Lucius and Draco sat quietly on the couch with their hands on their laps and mouths tightly zipped shut. Neither wanted to get in the middle of this conversation which both knew could blow up quite literally. The Seamstress had backed up to her trunk to watch the interaction with a raised brow. She had obviously never seen someone argue with Narcissa over clothes before.

"Do not use that tone with me young man." Narcissa said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I have allowed you many allowances since you have entered my home but I will not allow such a tone to be taken with me. You will listen to me and take your clothes off." She demanded with a firm look settling onto her face. One that had Draco's eyes widening as he knew that if Potter did not do as Narcissa wanted at that moment that she would draw her wand, which he had given to her when she asked for it back and now lay up her sleeve in her holster.

Harry narrowed his own eyes at the woman before he shook his head negatively. "No." Harry stated calmly and defiantly, not interested in the least about listening to her on this one thing. "Do not forget that it was you who invited me here Aunt Cissy, I could easily leave whenever I please." Harry stated as he ground his teeth as silently as he possibly could. He did not want to upset the woman in front of him as she had done a great many things for him since he arrived but this was something he refused to move on.

None of the Malfoys could believe how bullheaded Harry was being at the moment and neither male were going to intervene as they watched their blonde headed woman pull out her wand and pointed it at Harry threateningly. "Do not make me remove them for you." Narcissa warned as she prepared to say the spell that had stripped Draco down to his boxers back when he was rebellious about getting new clothes.

Harry's own narrowed eyed look turned into a glare as he pulled out his own wand and before Narcissa could even react he had disarmed her and had her wand in his hand. "Never threaten a warrior dear aunt." Harry stated with a sneer as he step down from the stool and looked at the seamstress. "Will the measurements you have already taken do?" He questioned her calmly.

She nodded her head. "Yes, they shall do." She informed, already knowing not to antagonize this young man in front of her. She did not want to be on the wrong end of his wand after all. "Draco dear, why don't you come on up and we shall do you next." She said next.

Draco got up and stepped onto the stool to be measured while Harry sat on the end furthest away from Lucius on a couch that was the only piece of furniture in the room. The only other things in the room were mirrors mounted on the wall to show people from all sides and the seamstress's equipment.

"What you just did was incredibly rude." Narcissa said as she came to stand in front of a sitting Harry with her arms crossed. "You are staying in our house, I expect you to follow our rules and listen to us when we say something to you." She explained with irritation lacing her voice.

Harry scowled at the woman as he settled his hands in his lap, both his and Narcissa's wands held tightly there. "I may be a guest but I am not a child to be cowed and herded in the direction that you want." Harry snarled, startling the two Malfoy adults and causing Draco to trip over his pants as he removed them to be measured more thoroughly. "Remember that my physical age is not my true age." Harry stated and then took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the couch in exhaustion.

Lucius had to bite his tongue to keep from reprimanding the sloppy posture in front of a guest but managed quite well. His wife though did not. "Sit up James, there is no sloppy posture in this house." She explained irately.

Harry groaned at that as he sat back up to glare at the woman, his annoyance and anger beginning to return even after he had counted to ten. "Excuse me Narcissa but I believe that my mother happens to be buried six feet under in a cemetery." He spat before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Malfoy family and Seamstress.

"I shall just send whatever Young Master Malfoy picks out in double and in Mr. Black's size." The seamstress decided aloud.

GUR2

Harry laid on the bear furred rug in front of the fire in the library, his head cushioned by his arms as he watched the flames dance merrily, mocking him.

He was really starting to hate things in this mansion at this time, especially after the fight he had gotten into with Narcissa over _clothes_! It hadn't been over anything that had concerned the war or anything one another had done to the other but over the removal of clothes.

It didn't help that Narcissa had insisted on treating him like a rebellious child in need of discipline, something he had enough of at Hogwarts under the direction of professors that did nothing but abuse him. He really didn't want to return to the tea room and he was intent on not returning to the dining room. He really didn't want to see any of the Malfoys right now and really…he didn't want to be in the mansion. And he had thought that Narcissa Malfoy would be different from all the other adults in his life wanting to control his life.

Harry blinked as he thought of something he had done back after fifth year, when he had been returned to the Dursleys' at the end of the year. He had been told that he wasn't to leave the premises until the Order had gone and picked him up but he hadn't listened. At the beginning of fifth year he had had a great deal amount of his galleons turned into pounds and then when he had returned to Surrey he snuck out and hit one of the banks in town, opening up an account. "I have muggle money." Harry muttered as he continued to look at the fire. A lot of it as well as the bank had gawked at him when he had brought the money in.

"Potter, you have any idea what my mother is saying right now!?" Draco questioned as he burst into the library, glaring at the sprawled out raven haired male. "She will not stop bawling and saying how you hate her and that she is a terrible woman that is a terrible mother! You will go back to her and apologize!" He declared furiously.

Harry turned to the blonde with a raised brow. "Really now?" He asked seriously, knowing that something was up as Draco's furious look melted into a small smirk and shook his head.

"No, she just wanted me to say that to try and get you to go see her." Draco informed as he closed the library doors and walked over to the rug, sitting next to the raven haired teen with his legs stretched out in front of him and hands planted behind him to help him sit up. "So what do you plan to do? Hide out in the library until my mother is forced to come and get you?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he got up and sat cross legged. "No, I have a different plan in mind." He admitted and glanced at Draco as an idea came to him. "Wanna come with me?" He asked suddenly.

Draco blinked as he turned to Harry with a raised brow. "And where exactly are we going to go?" He questioned.

Harry smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off. "We're going to London."

GUR2

"Potter this is insane!" Draco exclaimed as he looked all over the Muggle side of London. "Why did you think this was a good idea?" He questioned a moment later as he looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry chuckled at the confused blonde before he shook his head. "I needed to get out and I can't go to the wizarding side of the world or I'll be mobbed." Harry explained as he looked around, looking for a clothing store that they could go into. "This way I'll be able to get some clothes that I like without too much trouble. Thanks to your mom I'll have clothes for the wizarding world as well. So why not get some muggle ones." He finished.

Draco nodded his head as he looked at Harry with new eyes, ignoring how his clothes had been shrunk to fit the boy and how his old shoes had been subjected to the same treatment. He ignored the skinniness of the other and the wild hair that was getting blown by the breeze. He ignored the ugly glasses and the scar on the other's forehead and instead actually _looked_ and _saw_ Harry for what he is. A teen looking for a good time, Just like Draco.

With that Draco stopped in his place. "Potter." He called and Harry stopped just about a foot in front of the blonde.

"What Malfoy?" Harry questioned with a frown and tilted his head to the side.

Draco smiled as he reached his hand out to the raven. "My name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." The blonde said and waited to see what the raven would do a second time around.

Harry blinked in surprise at the action before looking down at the hand and then back up to Malfoy. He was beyond a doubt surprised but he could see what the other was doing as clear as day. He wasn't sure he could forget everything in their past but he could sure forgive just like he had forgiven his other friends in the past. So with a smile he reached out and took the other's hand in his own. "Nice to meet you Draco, my name is Harry Potter."

Draco beamed at that and nodded his head. "Alright then Harry, where do you want to go?" He questioned as he released his hold on the smaller hand and looked back around the city. "I haven't been to the muggle side so I don't know where to go." He admitted.

Harry nodded his head in understanding as he looked around some more, finally spotting clothing stores that were beginning to pop up. "We're going to go shopping for some clothes we like." He said as he led the way to their first store and walked in. "This way is the men's isle." Harry noted before he looked further back. "I'll have to go to the teens though, I'm too small for the adults." He stated.

Draco looked around with a tilted head and a frown on his face as he looked at the clothes that were cut entirely different and made from different fabrics and materials. "I've never seen anything like this before." Draco said as he followed Harry to the back where all the teens clothes were, his eyes glancing off of suit jackets and dress shirts and dress pants and then jeans and t-shirts and flannels.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Diagon Alley is all about old fashion, they stick with tradition and don't move forward. They don't learn and readjust like muggles do." Harry explained quietly so other people didn't hear what they talked about. "Thankfully the clothes we're wearing now make us look like high end instead of old fashioned. The Vest you're wearing with the obvious pocket watch and chain helps as well." Harry continued as he began going through different shirts on hangers.

Draco nodded his head in understanding as he began to go through clothes as well. "I will admit, these aren't half bad." He stated as he picked out a black t-shirt that had the depiction of a Chinese style dragon twisting around a skull decorated with a rose tattoo. "What in the world is this creature?" Draco asked as he marveled at the shirt.

Harry smiled as he looked at the shirt. "That would be a muggle's depiction of dragons. They have several different kinds that they've come up with and are actually pretty close." He explained as he pulled out plain long sleeve shirts of different colors. "Why don't you try it on and if you like it I'll buy it for you." Harry offered.

Draco blinked at the raven before he frowned. "I do have money Harry, I don't need help paying for this." He stated.

Harry nodded his head calmly as he grabbed a few pairs of different cut jeans of blues. "Do you have any of it in muggle money?" He questioned with a raised brow as he turned to the other boy with his arms laden with clothes.

Draco frowned as he thought about it and then scowled at the other. "No." He admitted with a sigh. "Fine Potter, but I will pay you back." He stated as he followed the other to the dressing rooms.

"Whatever you say Drake." Harry chuckled and ignored the screech from the nickname as he entered his own dressing room and began to try on clothes.

GUR2

"So, what do you think of this one Harry?" Draco questioned as he held up a blue t-shirt that held white roses down the side of it with petals flowing away from the flowers. "Rather nice in my opinion, they'd go great with these black skinny jeans." He stated happily.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the Malfoy heir, taking in the fact that the boy had taken to the Muggle style of clothing easily, picking out mostly graphic t-shirts and skinny jeans, though Harry had gotten him to buy a packet of tight fitting muscle t-shirts in white, grey, and black. He also bought both of them muggle style suits, jackets, and jumpers, with two suits for Lucius and a leather jacket for the older man. "I think it'll look great on you." Harry said as he encouraged the boy to try them on, having no problem buying the other clothes.

Draco smiled as he walked towards the dressing rooms of the store they were currently in, a mall Harry called it. It had so many different stores for all sorts of things inside. There were even cafes and restaurants inside that looked extremely high class. They were currently in a store that had all sorts of clothes for different occasions and Draco was enjoying himself greatly.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when something glittered from the corner of his eye and he turned towards it. The blonde blinked in surprise when he saw a blue strapless dress hanging off of a rack that reached the floor and pooled beautifully on the ground with what seemed to be black and white beading that created a pattern of a peacock wrapping around the dress elegantly. Draco gulped as he walked over to the dress and touched the fabric, enjoying the feel of the soft material.

"Find something you like did you?" Harry asked from behind, causing Draco to jump at his sudden appearance. "It's a very beautiful dress." Harry said with his head cocked to the side before he looked up at the area it was located in with a smirk on his face. "The women section, perfect. Do you know your mother's dress size?" He questioned as he turned back to a furiously blinking Draco.

The blonde nodded his head as he looked at the dress again and then back at Harry. "Are you sure that we can get this for mother?" He asked as he began to look through the sizes, the same system of sizes was used in Diagon Alley so it wasn't too much of a problem.

Harry nodded his head absently as he looked at the other dresses in thought. "Yeah, we already bought Lucius a couple of the muggle suits and shirts to go with it, so why not get Narcissa a dress." He said as he walked over to a black cocktail dress that had long lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline while the skirt poof out with tool underneath it. "Hey Draco, what do you think of this one?" Harry called out after Draco had found the correct size of the blue dress.

The blonde quickly and easily looked over and looked at the dress. "That's a beautiful one too." Draco admitted as he walked over and looked through the sizes until he found his mother's size. "Will these be okay Potter?" He questioned.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, maybe it will get Narcissa to calm down when we return." Harry said easily just as his stomach rumbled loudly. "And maybe we should get some food." He said next with a sheepish smile on his face while Draco laughed.

GUR2

"So this is Pizza?" Draco questioned as he looked down at the simple three cheese medium sized pizza that Harry had ordered at the food court. They were sitting among hundreds of muggles all around them and Draco could see other teenagers their age laughing and chatting not too far away.

Harry nodded his head as he picked up a slice with his hand and began to eat it. "Just pick it up like I have it here and eat it. It's meant to be a finger food but if you really want I can go and get a plate and fork so you can eat it like that." Harry explained after he had swallowed his first bite.

Draco nodded his head but instead of doing what his upbringing demanded he picked a piece of pizza up with his hands and held the hot food for a long moment. "If I die this will be on your head Potter." Draco sneered before taking a bite out of the cheese and sauce covered bread. The Malfoy chewed the food for a moment before smiling and swallowing. "Not bad." He admitted as he took another bite.

Harry just chuckled and continued to eat his own food happily, enjoying the greasiness of it since he had seen the Dursleys eat it but never got to himself. The two boys ate happily in silence for long moments, just enjoying the other's company and their food.

"Hey, isn't that who I think it is?" A voice called out from behind Draco, but the blonde ignored it as he didn't recognize the voice. Harry ignored it as well even though the voice was familiar.

"Yeah it is!" Another voice joined in. "It's Harry Potter!" The voice stated, causing both wizards' heads to jerk up and turn to the voices with wide eyes.

"Well if it ain't itty bitty Potter. Up for a game of Harry Hunting." The rat like features of one Piers Polkiss said as an ugly smirk settled onto his features.

Harry sighed in relief as he realized that it wasn't a wizard that had recognized him but someone from his muggle raised past. "Go away Piers, we aren't six anymore and I'm not as helpless as I used to be." Harry informed him calmly as he picked up another slice of pizza to eat but had it swiped out of his hands by the rat boy.

"Don't go talking like that to your betters Potter." Piers sneered as he ate the pizza. "And hand over all that you got there, I don't think a criminal like you deserves it. Probably stole it yourself." He stated calmly, reaching to take another piece.

Draco was having none of that though as he grabbed a hold of the blonde muggle's hand and squeezed it tightly with a scowl settling onto his face. "Don't you dare touch our pizza." The pureblood growled out as he stood up from his seat and pushed the boy away. "I don't think I like your attitude to a better, peasant."

Piers scowled at the blonde as he rubbed at his wrist, the rest of the boys standing behind him all rearing for a fight. "And just who do you think you are?" Piers questioned angrily as he stared at the boy in front of him, taking in the expensive looking clothes and the polished look the blonde sported. "A posh queer I think we have here boys." Piers announced with a sneer.

Draco raised a brow at that while Harry just continued to sit in his seat and watch what was happening. He'd jump in if he had to but he'd much rather see how Draco would handle the muggles. "Really now, I think you must know of the Malfoy's industries." He returned and smirked victoriously at the paled complexions of the boys. "Then you must know that insulting their heir and future owner is a very bad idea. I could very well make it so none of you can get jobs in Europe ever again." Draco informed.

"There's no way you're the heir of the Malfoy Industries!" Piers shouted out in appeared confidence again. "Potter could never know someone of that high of a standing. He's nothing but a troublemaker, orphan, and scum that no one wants anything to do with. Not even his family wanted him and tossed him out on his bum as soon as they could."

Harry scowled at that but said nothing as Draco pulled out his pocket watch and held it out for the boys to see. "Now I think you owe my friend an apology." Draco stated with a smirk as all the boys saw the Malfoy crest emblazoned on the watch. None of the boys moved to do so and with that Draco decided to get rid of them instead. "Harry, you think we could get security to remove them?" He questioned.

Harry was about to open his mouth when someone else spoke. "No need. Piers, I told you that Harry was offered a scholarship to a better school, not that he was kicked out." Harry whipped around to stare up at his cousin Dudley.

"But Big D!" Piers whined as he glared at Harry and Draco. "This guy is saying that he is the heir of the Malfoy Industries. There's no way that Potter the trash could be friends with someone from such a place." Piers argued.

Dudley raised a brow at his friend before looking at Harry. "It true, this bloke here is the heir to Malfoy Industries?" He questioned calmly. Harry gulped at the much bigger stature that Dudley held now, the fat no longer apparent and replaced with muscle. Harry thought Dudley could probably pop his head like a grape between his hands if he really wanted to.

"Yeah, his name is Draco Malfoy, a friend of mine from my school." Harry explained as he nodded his head.

Dudley nodded his head before turning back to Piers. "That's all I need to know. Now get out of here Piers before I make you. You know what happened the last time you tried to go against me." He sated as he glared at his friend.

Piers paled as he nodded his head and soon him and the other goons had disappeared from the food court. "Thanks Diddydumkins." Harry said with a smirk on his face as he picked up a piece of pizza and continued eating. "What's with the help though? I thought you'd join in on it." Harry said once he had swallowed. Draco sat back in his seat and grabbed another piece of the pizza, the blonde noticing the tenseness to Harry's shoulders easily, and worried his lip in concern for the raven haired teen.

Dudley scowled at the name. "I thought I apologized when we first left." Dudley said as he reminded Harry of their moment before the Dursleys had moved for their safety. "And because of that I thought I'd get rid of Piers before something happened."  
Harry frowned before sighing and motioned for Dudley to sit at their table reluctantly. The larger boy pulled a chair from an empty table and dragged it over, sitting on it and looking rather intimidating as he did. He sat up straight and held his shoulders back, looking stronger than when he was a hulking mass of fat. "I remember." Harry said as he shrugged at his cousin. "I just wasn't sure if you'd meant it or not. You have to admit you and the other two said things and then turned around showed that they weren't true, I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same thing. Have some Pizza Dudley."

Dudley nodded his head in understanding as he took a slice of pizza and took a bite. "Can't say I blame you there." He admitted calmly. "Though I will tell you that I'm no longer in contact with my parents at this point." He informed rather sadly.

Harry raised a brow at that in surprise. "I'm surprised, you were always Aunt Petunia's good boy who could do no wrong. What happened to change that?" He questioned.

Dudley sighed heavily as he finished off his slice of pizza. "I met a witch while we were in hiding you see." He explained, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise. "Yeah I know, I didn't think it would happen either but she would stop by once in a while and check on us, said it was helping the Order when they couldn't come themselves. Also said she was helping you." He explained.

Harry nodded his head but said nothing more than that.

"Well she stopped coming round bout the time you would normally leave for that school so I assumed that she was going there as well. She was a year younger than us so I figured she was still in school." Dudley said as he picked up another slice as Draco did. The two glanced at each other but continued eating otherwise. "She was real nice and would talk with me and tell me what was happening at any one time when anything new happened. She'd told me she'd try to owl me when she could but she hasn't yet."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, trying to figure out all the witches that were a year younger than he that had been in the know about the order. There were only a few that he could think of. "What was her name?" Harry asked as he set his second piece of pizza back down so he could stare at his cousin.

Dudley nodded his head. "Yeah sure, her name was Luna. She never gave me a last name but she was real pretty with real pretty hair that reminded me of the sun and really light blue eyes that never really looked like they were seeing the now but the future." Dudley explained with a smile on his face.

Harry raised a brow at the description and knew instantly who it was at the name. "Yep, I know her." Harry informed his beaming cousin. "Do know though that if you hurt her in any way I will gut you and string your corpse out on a lawn in a very unpleasant fashion." The deadpanned look Harry wore as he said this frightened not only Dudley but Draco as well.

"Right." Dudley gulped as he blinked and really looked at Harry. "How come you look so young? I mean you looked older last I saw of you." Dudley said as he looked Harry over some more. "You look like you did that year I ate that weird candy."

Harry chuckled at the memory before shrugging. "I'm sick." He gave as a simple explanation before looking the other over, taking in the simple white t-shirt and jeans his cousin wore. Despite the still festering pit of anger that was reserved for the Dursley family he still felt curiosity biting at his heels on what was going on with Dudley. "So what have you been up to? You look better than the last I saw you."

Dudley smiled at that and puffed out his chest. "I've joined the police academy and I'm top of my class. I plan on returning to the community instead of just taking like my parents have been doing." He informed happily and confidently.

"Po-ice?" Draco spoke up finally as he looked between the two with confusion. "What are po-ice?" He questioned, eyes lingering on Harry with concern and confusion.

Harry laughed at the pronouncement before nodding at his friend for Dudley's sake. "Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy from my school and a friend. Draco this is Dudley Dursley, he's my cousin." He introduced calmly before replying to Draco's question. "Police Draco and they're the Aurors of the Muggle world." He explained.

Draco nodded in understanding before looking at Dudley. "You are becoming this Police then? If it is anything like the Aurors than you will have your hands full once you are done with your training." Draco stated solemnly.

Dudley nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah I know, it's only going to get even worse since I don't plan on stopping at just a Police Officer. I plan on becoming a Homicide Detective." He explained.

Harry gulped at that while Draco blinked in confusion. "In the muggle world there are different sections in the Law Enforcement, there's the Police Officers that handle the more trivial but no less important things. They enforce the law. Then the Homicide Detectives are the ones that hunt down and bring in the ones who murder people." He explained as he stared at his cousin. "It's a very dangerous profession."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Then it will suit the Dark Lord's conqueror's cousin well I believe. He has much to live up to if he's going to date a witch." Draco stated with a raised brow.

"Date?" Dudley squeaked out a moment later as he stared at Draco in confusion before something else clicked and he turned back to Harry with wide eyes. "Dark Lord's Conqueror?"

Harry groaned as he realized that he'd have a whole lot to explain to his cousin. "I'm getting us another pizza he announced realizing that they had eaten all of theirs and it was obvious that the two were still hungry. "Be right back." He said and stood to head back to the Pizza place to place another order. It also gave him time to get away from Dudley and calm his rattling nerves.

GUR2

"That was bloody fantastic!" Draco crowed as the two reappeared in front of the Malfoy Mansion gates. The blonde quickly grabbed hold of Harry and guided him through the gates and onto the mansion's ground. "I can't believe all the sorts of things Muggles have come up with!" He exclaimed as he continued to remember the trip he had that day.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the rest of the day the two had with Dudley's company. Harry had decided they had shopped enough and found a secluded area where they had shrunken their purchases and put them in their pockets. Once that was done the three of them had gone and seen a movie and then an arcade, both of which amused Draco greatly. Then Dudley had taken them to the apartment he was staying in at the time and had invited them to come whenever they felt like it.

They had then spent a while just visiting and Harry got the explanation on Malfoy Industries from Draco who had replied with a smirk. "Really Harry, even though my family has had their dislikes with the muggles that didn't stop us from profiting from them. So of course we have a company catered to old style fashioned clothes and cafes." With that the subject had dropped to sports of both worlds and then to Harry and Draco leaving once they realized how late it had gotten.

"I'm glad you had a fun time." Harry said as they came to the front doors and entered.

"Where in Bloody Merlin's balls have the two of you been!" A screech sounded just as the two closed the door behind them.

Both blinked in surprise but as soon as they realized that it was Narcissa stalking towards them with a ferocious look on her face did they react.

Draco was instantly behind Harry while Harry narrowed his eyes for the incoming confrontation. "We went out for a little while." Harry explained calmly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing wrong with leaving and relaxing a bit is there?"

Narcissa glared at the boy before huffing at them. "No there is not but I expect you to inform me the next time you take off." She stated before she turned. "Dinner is ready, come and eat." She demanded as she walked off.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder in surprise. "I can't believe how easy that was." He whispered as he stood up and began to walk after his mother.

Harry just shrugged as he grinned to himself. "We'll give her the dresses after dinner, she can't stay mad after she gets those." He stated confidently as Draco sent a similar smirk at him as well. "Same with Lucius."

"Yes, with my taste in clothes she will indeed love the dresses as will father." Draco said calmly and confident in himself as well. "Come on Harry, let's go before she starts screeching again." With that he led the other boy after his mother to the dining room.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how easily he and Draco had slipped into their friendship after doing it all over again, this time with Harry taking the other's hand. 'Maybe I can do that with others.' He thought with a small smile as he walked into the dining room to see both Malfoy Parents sitting there waiting for Draco and he. 'Yes, maybe I can.' He decided as he sat down with the family.

GUR2

A.N. Alright! I know I know but I do think Harry and Draco could be great friends if they had been given the chance and now I can do just that! It won't be simple though! Cause nothing good in life is ever easy and we all know that. So there will eventually be trouble in paradise as there always is in Harry's life. Just wait and find out!

Review and tell me what you all thought!


	5. The Howler and the Beginning

Chapter Five

The Howler and the Beginning

"Oh Harry these are absolutely divine!" Narcissa gushed as she pulled out the first dress that Draco had picked out. "Draco your taste in clothes has improved, especially since you are now picking out fantastic choices as this." She exclaimed a moment later as she looked at the peacock dress with suspiciously wet eyes. "And just in my size! Perfect!"

Harry just smiled and nodded his head while Draco preened underneath the praise. Obviously this was a very big compliment to him as he had looked at himself an apprentice in fashion to his mother for a long time. "Thank you mother, I thought I would look exquisite on you." Draco said happily. "Potter picked out the next one and I have to say that he'll have some potential in fashion with his own choice.

"Oh." Narcissa said as she opened up her next box and pulled out the black cocktail dress. "My goodness, you were not exaggerating Draco darling. This dress is absolutely precious!" She exclaimed as she held it up for long moments looking it over. "Both of these dresses will be the envy at all the parties and balls my dears!" She continued to gush for long moments when Lucius returned to the library dressed in one of his newest suits and shirts. "Oh Lucius you look so devilishly handsome!" Narcissa stated as a blush dusted across her cheeks.

Lucius smirked devilishly as he walked over to his wife wearing a blue suit jacket that buttoned at his navel to leave the black dress shirt revealed. He wore matching blue business pants to go with the suit. "I must say that if I am impressing you all over again after so long I will have to buy more of these suits to continue to have you blush for me." He stated as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Narcissa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she smirked back at him. "Oh please do, I'm sure we could get up to all sorts of things when you wear suits much like these."

"Okay stop!" Harry exclaimed as he and Draco blushed heavily at the two older Malfoys. "I get it, you find him hot but stop! I do not need to see things like this!" He exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hands, ignoring how his glasses dug into his skin as he covered them. "I so did not want to see any of that!"  
Lucius and Narcissa looked at the two boys blinking in surprise before sighing and releasing each other, Narcissa quickly pecking Lucius's cheek before he got too far though. "Alright, well we must know where you got such wonderful clothing." Narcissa said as she looked at the two teenagers expectantly. "I will want to return one day to see what else they have for us to purchase."

Harry uncovered his eyes at this and a smirk that mirrored Draco's own appeared on his face. "You sure you want to know where we go these clothes." Harry questioned as he looked at the two with excitement.

Lucius raised a brow before looking at the two boys. "We have stated that we enjoy the clothing so yes, we would like to know." He informed calmly and waited just as calmly.

"We went to the Muggle side of London mother and father." Draco informed as he motioned towards bags that were behind him and Harry. Their own purchases that would be put away later. "We bought many muggle clothes for ourselves and couldn't resist getting you your own." He informed happily.

Both Malfoy parents blinked in surprise before both surprisingly just nodded their heads in understanding. "It seems that the muggles have advanced in style more than I thought." Narcissa said as she looked at the dresses. "I'll have to see what else they have and then replicate them and begin selling them here. I could open up a clothing store that is based off of muggle style." She thought out loud, surprising the two boys.

"Yes that is a clever idea Narcissa. We could call it Malfoy's Clothing. I'm sure many would enjoy it just like the Muggles enjoy the clothes we create through Malfoy Industries." Lucius replied thoughtfully as he straightened his jacket thoughtfully.

Harry and Draco shared a look before both just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "I'm done for the day, obviously I'm more tired than I thought." Harry said as he turned to his bags and picked them up, intending to head upstairs to the room he was residing in at the moment. "Especially since your parents seem to have easily accepted that they are wearing Muggle clothing made from the muggle world."

Narcissa and Lucius laughed at that as the boy began to leave. "Well Mr. Potter, how else do you expect us to react when everyone else is pro-muggle now?" Lucius called out with a smirk on his face. "I believe the phrase is, 'If you can't beat them, join them.' Isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

"Stuff it Malfoy!" Harry called back as he disappeared out of the library to the laughter of the blonde haired family, a small smile on his own face.

GUR2

Two days later Harry sat at the dining room table eating a small bowl of yogurt topped with blueberries and strawberries with toast topped with orange marmalade for breakfast. Lucius sat at the head as normal reading to Daily Prophet with a picture of Harry on the front with the headline, **'Where's Potter Disappeared to?'** Draco sat across from Harry eating an English Breakfast and Narcissa next to Harry eating her own English breakfast.

No one could predict that the eagle owl that Harry had borrowed two days ago would appear that morning and none of them could guess at what it was carrying in its talons.

Harry blinked as a red envelope dropped in front of him, landing perfectly on his bowl of yogurt without actually falling in. "Ah, is this what I think it is?" Harry questioned as he stared at the now smoking piece of parchment in front of him.

"Yep, that's a howler." Draco said nonchalantly as he placed his fork and knife down, staring intently at the letter. "Who do you think it's from?" He questioned as Harry scooted his chair away from the letter that was smoking so badly that the blonde was convinced it would catch fire any moment now. "And who did you make so angry?"

"Dear, maybe you should open it." Narcissa said as the letter began to tremble where it sat. "I fear that if you let it open on its own it might be worse than what it could be if you opened it yourself." She explained as she too scooted her chair away. She was in no way getting closer to the obviously angry letter.

Lucius watched with narrowed eyes and wished that he had a wand at the moment. He had yet to get a new one since his had been handed over to the Dark Lord to use and then destroyed. He could have easily destroyed the letter if he had a wand. He'd have to remind himself to get one not only for himself but Draco as well. The boy was still using his mother's wand when Narcissa wasn't using it.

Harry gulped as he reached out to the smoking and now shaking letter. "Oh man, this is not going to be pretty." He muttered as he picked the letter up and opened it.

It instantly ripped itself out of Harry's hands as soon as it had opened enough to start yelling.

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING IDIOTIC LIKE THIS!"_ Harry stared in astonishment as Hermione's voice came from the letter with a screech that Harry had never heard before from his bushy haired friend. _"YOU WENT INTO MALFOY TERRITORY WITHOUT ANY PLAN OR BACKUP JUST BECAUSE ONE OF THEM OWED YOU A LIFE DEBT!? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! THEY COULD BE USING YOU HARRY! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT AND WHEN I RETURN WITH RON I AM GOING TO EVISCERATE YOU AND THEN PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AND THEN LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM SO YOU CAN'T DO ANYMORE HARM TO YOURSELF!"_ The letter yelled in Harry's face while the raven just continued to stare at it in astonishment. _"THE MALFOYS CANNOT BE TRUSTED HARRY! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED I CAN'T BElieve you would trust them!" It_ wailed at the end of the letter.

Harry gulped as the letter trailed off for a moment and then continued as a masculine voice took over the letter several minutes later. It was Ron's voice and it was calm and strong. _"Harry, its Ron."_ The letter informed calmly. _"I understand why you did it but you should have told us what you were going to do before you did it. I'm just glad that it sounds like you're alright and not in a dungeon."_ The howler chuckled before it continued. _"Do what you have to and keep us informed. We will be returning in a week so we should be able to help you on when we get back. Love Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley Clan."_

The Howler then refolded and settled onto the table in front of Harry, just barely missing the yogurt that had only been half eaten.

It was silent for a long time before Draco spoke up. "Well it's not a morning unless a howler makes an appearance." He cracked with a small smile. Narcissa and Lucius both shot him glares while Harry just stared down at the letter with sad eyes.

"Excuse me." Harry said seconds later as he stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the dining room.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius called out before the ill teen could leave fully. "I wish to begin our sessions today. If you'll come to my office after lunch we can begin." He said with a stern tone.

Harry just nodded his head and then disappeared from the dining room.

GUR2

Harry walked into Lucius's office after lunch, still looking rather sullen and upset. He hadn't taken the howler from Hermione well and he doubted that he would for a while yet. But at the moment that wasn't what he needed to think about, what he needed to think about were the memories he would have to go through with Lucius watching them as well.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Potter." Lucius said from his seat behind his desk. He was going over some papers but had put them down as soon as Harry had walked through the door, face blank and calm as he faced the de-aged man in front of him. "Are you ready for what we will have to go on through?"

Harry gulped at that and was silent for long moments before sighing and nodding his head. "Yes sir." Harry said as he stood where he was, watching Lucius from beneath his bangs warily. He didn't have any good memories of anyone using Legilimency on him. He had actually thought he'd never have to worry about this ever again but apparently he was wrong.

Lucius nodded his head as he stood up and pulled out his wand, readying himself for what he would have to do. "This Mr. Potter will be quite different from what you might have experienced in the past. With the form of Legilimency I shall be employing we will seem to be in the actual memory, as if we were in a pensive." HE explained calmly. "You will feel the emotions of the memory fully and the pain as well that you felt in that memory. Once the memory is over you must come to terms with it as much as possible. You and I will be able to converse during the memory, or if you wish, we can converse after the memory."

Harry nodded his head slowly at that as he looked away from the Patriarch of the Malfoy family. He could still hear Hermione's voice yelling in his head at the moment, telling him that this was all a terrible idea and that he shouldn't trust the Malfoy family after everything that they had done in the past. But really…he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to get back his true appearance. He wanted to look like an adult again and if it took having the help from Lucius Malfoy to do that then he would. "Okay are we going to start this?"

Lucius nodded as he walked out from behind his desk and stood in front of Harry. "Since you are in the appearance you were in your fourth year, we shall start there. Bring up the memories of when you feel as if it had an effect on you." He instructed and Harry closed his eyes and thought back to when he felt the first inklings of fear and confusion come up on him. He knew exactly where to start as well.

"Got it." Harry stated as he opened his full forest green eyes, startling Lucius at the sight of them. "Let's get this going before I change my mind."

Lucius nodded his head slowly at this and raised his head. _"Intrare mentis antra et ambuletis nobis per omnes."_ Lucius intoned firmly before Harry's vision completely blanked and a feeling of weightlessness consumed him. He couldn't feel or see his body so he wasn't sure if he was actually looking around or if he was standing still. He wondered if Mr. Malfoy was having the same feeling at the moment or if he could do more. "We are now in your mind Harry." Lucius said as the blackness turned into a long dark hallway with an old man walking down it with a lantern in hand and a can in the other.

"I can tell." Harry replied sarcastically as he watched the little old man climb up a set of stairs and then walked down another dark hallway. "This is where it began." Harry replied.

Lucius nodded his head as he watched the memory as well, wondering what this little muggle had to do with anything. "Where are we at? That is if you know?" He questioned as the muggle came to a door where fire was obviously coming from.

"Riddle Manor." Harry stated and was silent afterwards as he watched the conversation in the room that the muggle came to.

Lucius knew that the boy had finished talking and so returned his attention back to the memory and watched as Wormtail came into the picture, fumbling with a little vial in his hand. _"Would you like more to drink my lord? There is little more in the vial." The little rodent of a man informed his leader._

 _"Maybe later Wormtail." Voldemort replied._ Lucius tried to get a look at the lord that was obviously in the little chair but for some reason he was unable to do so, so he just waited and watched and listened. _"Move me closer to the fire."_

 _Wormtail immediately moved the chair closer to the fire and then stepped back and away, flinching violently at whatever he saw._ "Why do I have a feeling that I do not want to see what's in that chair?" Lucius questioned with narrowed eyes.

Harry chuckled at that. "Maybe because you really don't." He informed before both returned to the memory to listen in on the Voldemort degrade and insult Wormtail and terrify the little Animagus more than ever. Lucius sneered as Wormtail brought up Berta Jorkins and then try and convince their lord differently of his plan.

"He was really just a rat in human form, wasn't he." Lucius stated as he glared at the Animagus violently.

Harry didn't answer, instead he just watched the memory, taking in all that he had seen when he was thirteen, just before he turned fourteen that summer. It had been a hard thing to watch the first time around but after everything he wasn't that much affected anymore.

 _"I'll allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…" Voldemort laughed hauntingly at that and Harry couldn't help but chuckle along._ Now that he knew what would happen and even though he still hated what had happened, he couldn't help but still laugh at this. Foreshadowing was something Harry both loved and hated at the same time.

Lucius rolled his own eyes at the vial joke that his lord…that that madman had made. He couldn't even comprehend why Potter was even laughing at the joke, as little as it was, he was still laughing at it.

"I know Mr. Malfoy, but looking back and seeing how Wormtail had reacted and what Voldemort had said was actually funny…in a sick psychopathic kind of way." Harry responded with another chuckle.

"Do I need to worry about another dark lord rising then?" Lucius questioned snidely as he watched Wormtail cower and plead and whine and just generally be a sniveling coward. He was not liking this memory and even though he saw nothing too terrible about it he knew that it must've been a lot worse for a fourteen year old to see.

Harry just rolled his eyes mentally before he answered. "No, you do not. I'm not psychotic nor a sociopath that lacks the normal emotional functions that all humans beings have. So if you don't mind backing the hell up on that I'll greatly appreciate it." Harry snapped back just as hissing began to come from the room. Harry blinked in confusion for a second as he looked into the room, wondering why Voldemort was sounding as if he was choking on his spit.

"Nagini is coming." Lucius spoke up as said snake slithered right by the muggle and into the room.

Harry blinked as the snake hissed up at the chair and then Harry realized what was happening. "He's speaking Parseltongue!" Harry exclaimed as he watched Voldemort invite the muggle into the room. "I don't understand it anymore!"

Lucius blinked in surprise at that as the muggle seemed to stand up to the dark lord but was quickly put back into his place. "You understood what he said in the snake tongue?" Lucius questioned.

Harry nodded his head, ignoring the fact all movements were more mental than physical at this point. "Yes, but that's a story for another time." He stated as he watched with some form of interest in what was going on.

 _"Is that right? Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?" The muggle, Frank, spat angrily._

 _Laughter came from Voldemort once more before he answered. "But I am not a man, muggle. I am much, much more than a man. However…why not? I will face you…Wormtail, come turn my chair around." Voldemort commanded and ignored the sniveling of the rat as he spat out at him once more. "You heard me, Wormtail."_

Lucius watched with rapt attention as the chair was turned around and soon he too was screaming at the little white thing in the armchair. It was like a baby had been merged with a snake but it had gone terribly wrong. It looked as if the child was more snake with mutated arms that could hardly raise the wand in its arms or even move at all. The only thing that even looked menacing on the thing was the glowing crimson eyes as a spell was spat out.

Next thing Lucius saw was the flash of green and the body of the Muggle dropping to the ground. Then everything around turned back to black and soon the two were standing back in Lucius's office once more. "I can see why that memory affected you so." Lucius got out as he leaned back on his desk and held a hand up to his forehead to calm himself.

Harry could only raise a brow at the Head of Malfoy before shaking his head. "I will admit that it scared me when I was a fourteen year old boy and to know later on it was because I was linked with Voldemort made it even worse." Harry explained calmly as he took a seat in front of the desk and Lucius. "Though that is nowhere near as bad as what some of my memories will tell you later." Harry admitted with a small frown on his face.

Lucius gulped at that admittance before shaking his head. "Do you wish to do some more of your memories or would you like time to come to terms with this one?" He questioned as he looked at Harry and watched him closely.

Harry blinked at that before looking down at his relaxed hands and then looked back up. "Let's do some more, I think I've come to term with this one memory already so I'm not worried about it." Harry stated as he stood back up on his feet and looked Lucius in the eyes once more as he prepared himself for more of the weird Legilimency spell. "Let's do this then."

Lucius nodded his head as he raised his wand and pointed it back at Harry once more. "Let's do this then." He repeated back as he spoke the spell once more.

GUR2

The duo went through several more memories that day. The ones being the most relevant to the situation were the attack at the Quidditch World Cup, the lesson that the fake Moody had given on the Unforgivable curses, Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, and then being left almost completely abandoned afterwards.

Harry and Lucius took times to talk about each memory and about why they had affected Harry. It was hard and Harry struggled with the simplest of memories to get his emotions across and his reason for each memory. Lucius had almost lost his temper several times as he tried to understand and get Harry to talk. It was annoying for both of them and both tempers were flaring as Harry struggled.

"I don't know what to tell you!" Harry finally shouted as Lucius questioned on why he felt so horrible about being abandoned by all his friends except for a handful. "I didn't have friends before Hogwarts and for them to just leave like that! It hurt! It Bloody well hurt and I hated it! I felt like I was back at Privet Drive where no matter what I said, did, or where I was it wasn't enough or it was always my fault!" He shouted as his face turned red and he shook his head violently, trying to control himself.

Lucius sighed as he finally got Harry to talk about it in a way that would help. "But it wasn't your fault here, it was theirs for not understanding and not believing you. None of that was your fault and you should not feel as if it was." Lucius stated confidently as he looked at the boy in front of him, suddenly realizing that maybe he should be more careful at what he said as Harry's face paled suddenly and he collapsed to his knees.

Harry gulped as his eyes seemed to tear up as something more came to his mind, something much worse then what Lucius could have even imagine. Even though the man had been there a good portion of the night to see what happened. "No…it was my fault." Harry whispered as that memory consumed as he shook his head again, tears beginning to fall over and down his cheeks.

Lucius could only stare in confusion and horror at the boy, unsure of what to do to help him. He had never had to comfort anyone before except Narcissa and the woman was strong in her own right and normally refused to allow Lucius to see her cry. So all Lucius had to do with her was hug her and peck her on the cheek to brighten her day. With Harry he doubted that would work though.

Harry on the other hand just shook his head and cupped the sides of his head in his hands as he fought for control. He used what little Occlumency skills he had and pushed the memory back and out of his mind and then scrubbed at his face to look more presentable. "Can we call it a day?" Harry questioned once he was back on his feet, looking at Lucius with those same dull forest green eyes that caused the blonde to shiver in horror. It was not a look that he thought he would ever see on the boy-who-lived-to-conquer. A look of exhaustion that consumed the entire soul.

Lucius had only ever seen that look on one other person's face.

Severus Snape.

The blonde couldn't believe how much Potter was beginning to resemble Severus in many things. He had already seen the sarcasm and the hate that could rival Severus's in Potter's personality. This exhaustion just added in on it.

"Yes, I agree…I believe dinner will be soon either way. Will you be joining us tonight?" Lucius questioned as Harry turned and began to walk out of the office.

"No, not tonight." Harry said as he walked out of the room, leaving Lucius to watch after him with concerned eyes that no one would ever see.

"I hope that that boy never ends up like you old friend." Lucius whispered with a sigh before he returned to his seat behind his desk and continued his paperwork.

GUR2

Harry didn't return to the bedroom that the Malfoys were allowed him to use while he was staying at their mansion. He instead went to the library where the fireplace was blazing warmly and that white fur rug was laying in front of it. That was where he plopped himself and allowed himself to curl up and hide from reality for a little while.

His memories were all hard to deal with, no matter how petty they seemed to other people, they were still hard. Watching a person die in his vision, watching people being tortured and being accused of casting the dark mark into the sky, and then being abandoned by all of his friends because they believed he did something he hadn't done. It was annoying and a pain to deal with and something he hated to admit even affected him.

That's why he had never told anyone about his feelings, about his emotions, about his anger and sorrow. They wouldn't understand. They would think he was weak or begin childish about things. He had had those happen in the past and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Not with Snape out of the picture at least.

Harry snorted at the memory of his late Potions Professor and his sharp tongue that had torn him apart as a student. He had hated the man and truthfully he still did. He would admit that he felt respect for the older man without a problem, like he did when he had Snape cleared of all charges and awards the Merlin First Class.

Harry would never like that man though and would forever hate Severus Snape for the way he had treated him. NO matter what Hermione said or anyone else to that fact.

"Hey scarhead, what are you doing in here? I thought you were having a session with my father." Draco asked as he walked into the library to see Harry sitting in front of the fireplace hugging his knees to his chest. "Did it not go well?"

Harry shook his head and ignored how Draco dropped next to him on the rug. "Not exactly." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before returning to his thoughts on his hatred for the once upon Potions Professor. He didn't even realize that Snape's godson was sitting right next to him and if Draco found out about his thoughts…well…things could end up explosive if he wasn't careful.

"How about a Knut for your thought then?" Draco questioned as he leaned back on his hands and looked at his friend. A still novel thing to think about. Though Draco had to admit he enjoyed thinking that Harry was his friend and happy that he had been given a second chance.

Harry continued to stare into the fire and really, he wasn't paying much attention and so he just said what was on his mind. "I'm thinking about how much of a bastard Snape was back in school." He stated with a low voice that was laced with anger.

Draco blinked in surprise at both the tone and subject before he frowned at the raven haired boy. "Careful Potter, that's my godfather you're talking about." Draco informed with a slight edge to his own tone.

Harry glanced at Draco before looking at the fire once more. He didn't really care at that moment that he was being warned off, he just needed to talk about things, about whatever came to mind, he didn't mind that it could destroy the fragile friendship he had with Draco. "So, you insulted and degraded my own godfather after his death. What would it matter that I spoke about Snape the same way, especially as the man had no problem degrading and humiliating an eleven year old boy in his class without a just reason." Harry stated back, his voice still low and practically dead at this point.

Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry in astonishment before sighing and shaking his head. He was torn between taking his godfather's side and understanding where Harry was coming from. He remembered that first Potions class and now that he looked back on it, Draco could see that it really had been cruel to do to a first year. So with a defeated groan Draco allowed himself to fall onto his back with his arms above his head. "Your right, he was a bastard."

Harry burst out in surprised laughter at that before calming down. "Yeah, he was." He agreed as both boys fell into silence. Remembering all that had happened in their Hogwarts years and struggling to come to terms with any of it.

All Draco could think at the end of the night though was that he was happy that he wasn't in the same boat as one Harry Potter.

GUR2

A.N. Alright! We have started the treatment and we shall see what we can do to help Harry out! Let's see how he handles the Memories that are the hardest to come in the next chapter. You all know what Memory that is too! And then I might be introducing another character as well. We shall see how this story goes! Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Trauma for Real

Chapter Six

Trauma for Real

A Screech ran through the house, jolting Harry awake with his wand in hand and on his feet in seconds. One didn't run away from Death Eaters and Snatchers without having a honed instinct to react to anything in the middle of the night.

Draco groaned in annoyance from his place on the rug in front of the still blazing fireplace, standing up slowly as he ran a hand through his hair, looking disheveled and exhausted as he pulled out his own wand. "I thought that would end after the war ended." He muttered as he stood next to Harry, who was looking around with clear and calculating eyes.

"What's that and what's going on?" Harry questioned as he walked over to the library door carefully and looked out into the hall to see if he could see anyone. The hall was dark but he could already hear the sound of Lucius running down the hall towards them.

"That's the perimeter alarm that Father set up early in the war. We weren't sure if any of the light side would try and enter our manor to attack. Father became increasingly paranoid at that point. This ward alerts us when someone is trying to force their way through our wards or is trying to dismantle them." Draco explained as he stayed behind Harry, figuring that the other boy would have more experience at this than he did.

"So they haven't gotten in yet if they've set off the wards." Harry muttered as he walked out into the hallway and met up with Lucius at the doors of the manor. "Tell me you alerted the Aurors of what's happening before you came down here." Harry said as he stood off to the side of one of the gigantic doors and slowly opened the other one.

Lucius nodded his head as he stood on the other side of the slowly opening door. "Narcissa is speaking with them now and they should arrive soon." The blonde explained with his own wand out and ready. "Draco, stay in the library." The man barked as he saw his son move to join him and Potter.

Draco scowled but stayed where he was as Harry carefully moved outside, staying close to the edge of the manor as he looked around in the dark, trying to figure out where the intruders were coming from. "Can you sense where they are attacking the wards?" Harry called as Lucius came up behind him.

"We'll have to move to the back, that's where the wards are being attacked." Lucius informed as he and Harry slowly moved. Neither wanted to catch the attempting intruder's attention. "From the feel of it there are at least two…maybe more that are waiting to get in as well." Lucius informed as he read the information being sent to him from the wards.

Harry nodded his head in understanding as he moved a bit quicker. "Stay behind me at all times, you're going to be my back up so watch my back." Harry stated as they got closer to the back but stopped at the corner and glanced around it.

There was obviously magic being done from the flashing lights and the shouting voices and murmuring that he could hear even though the spot that it was originating from was a good two hundred feet away. Malfoy's and their bloody giant plot of land. "I can see some things going on from here. They are obviously very desperate to get into the wards. Do you have any clue on who it might be and what they would want?" Harry questioned as he looked back to Lucius.

The blonde frowned for long moments in deep thought before slowly nodding his head. "It could be the escaped Death Eaters. They're most likely looking for a place to hide from the Aurors and Dementors. My mansion would be the best place for them to hide until they could get things arranged to change their identity and appearance." Lucius explained as he looked around the corner next. "Do you know what Death Eaters are still at large?"

"Nott, Mulciber, the Lestrange brothers, and Avery." Harry said as he pulled the blonde back out of sight. "Could any of them believe that they could find sanctuary here?"  
Lucius nodded his head. "Yes, they all would think that, especially Rabastan and Rodolphus. They are after all family and would believe that they were safe here…even after Bellatrix's demise." He explained.

Harry nodded his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shimmering cloth before he swung it over his head. "Stay here and watch out around. Especially if they get through the wards." Harry said and Lucius could only look at where he thought the boy was before the sound of steps indicated that Harry was walking away.

Harry moved slowly and carefully, watching his steps as he got closer to the edge of the barrier, listening to the arguing and conversation that was going on just beyond the barrier.

Five people were standing outside of the wards, all snarling and arguing as two of them tried to rip down the wards. "This is a foolish endeavor! We should just leave Britain so that none of the Aurors can get at us!"

"Silence!" Another hissed. "We already decided that we were going to get revenge." He stated as he glared at the now cowering man in front of him. "Malfoy got out of punishment again and has disgraced us real Death Eaters. We'll kill him and his family and then we'll go after Potter according to plan." He stated before turning to the two casting spells. "How's it go brother?"

"Slow going Rodolphus. The wards are powerful and you and I have been blocked from entering at all. It will take Nott and I some time to bring them down." He informed calmly as he continued to cast.

The one Harry assumed was Rabastan nodded his head before turning back to who must've been Avery and Mulciber. "Until then we will wait and prepare for infiltrating the Malfoy Manor. That bastard and his slut and bastard will not get away with abandoning the Dark Lord and his ways." He snarled viciously.

Harry glared from underneath his cloak as he positioned himself off to the right of them before aiming his wand and silently sending five different stupefies at the group.

Only to watch in horror as all five bounced off of a barrier and straight back at him. Harry had no choice but to jump clear out of the way and in doing so lost the cover of the cloak that quickly fluttered to the ground.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Rodolphus snarled as he pointed his wand to shove a hex at the boy but tehn stop as he remembered the wards in place. "Never mind, time to leave boys." He said instead and soon four cracks of apparition sounded, leaving only Rodolphus and Harry glaring at one another.

"We'll get you and the rest of them soon enough." Harry commented as he walked over and picked up his cloak, never taking his eyes off of the Death Eater and the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Your time is running out and so are the others'."

Rodolphus sent a vicious smirk at Harry before leaning his head back and laughing. "You have no idea Potter! No idea at all!" He exclaimed before looking back at the boy-who-lived. "Just wait Potter, it's not over until the fat lady sings and until then the war is still on. Anyone could die…even you." With that last ominous threat the eldest Lestrange disappeared with a resounding crack.

GUR2

Harry sighed as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones questioned him again about what had happened, who was there, what did Lucius and his family do, was anyone hurt, and so on. It was already four in the morning and he knew already that he wasn't going to be going back to sleep that night but being questioned by the Minister of Magic and the head of DMLE was irritating him more than usual already. "Look, I've already told you what happened seven times already. There's nothing else I can give you." He finally complained as he glared at the two older people.

Kingsley sighed and nodded his head in understanding while Bones huffed in annoyance. "I understand Harry, but you must understand that we are just trying to ascertain the information. We do not want you to leave anything out." He explained as calmly as possible.

Harry scowled at the once Auror angrily. "And you don't think I know that? Of course I do! But that doesn't mean my story is going to change after you ask about it seven god damn times!" He exclaimed as his anger began to boil over.

Amelia huffed once more before shaking her head. "Mr. Potter, reign in your temper at once. We are only making sure that we have all that we need."

Harry snarled at her but it was Kingsley that cut in quickly. He didn't want one of Harry's famous explosions on his hands thank you very much. "I think we do have all we need. Thank you Harry for speaking with us. We'll see ourselves out and keep you posted on what we find." He said before standing up with Amelia close behind him. "See you Harry." With that the two walked out of the library and towards the entrance hall where they disappeared into the night.

Harry sighed in relief as he sunk down into the chair and let his head fall backwards with his eyes closed. He was exhausted and but knew that he would not be going to bed again anytime soon. "Rough time of it?"

Harry's head snapped up and his wand was pointed directly at Lucius's head before he realized what he was doing. Harry blinked before he blushed and put his wand away. Lucius said nothing to the reaction and instead waited on Harry's reply. "Yeah…it was." Harry admitted as he rubbed at his temple. "They just can't seem to believe that you would do nothing while your manor was under attack and leave it to me. You'd think they were trying to find a way to throw you in Azkaban despite everything I said and did during your trial." The teen couldn't help but groan in annoyance as he realized that was exactly what they had been doing.

Lucius chuckled at the boy's actions before sighing and taking a seat of his own. "So, would you like to move on to some more memories? I have a feeling you won't be sleeping anymore anytime soon and to tell the truth…neither shall I." Lucius stated as he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Bring us some tea Sissy." Lucius ordered.

Harry watched this with narrowed eyes as the house elf reappeared with the said tea and set it down and then disappeared before being readdressed. "I wonder Mr. Malfoy…have you learned you lesson about house elves since Dobby?" He questioned tersely as he took up a cup and drank the dark tea without anything in it.

Lucius scowled at the thought of the rather strange elf before glaring at Harry for bring up the subject. "I do not understand what the point is in bringing up a defective elf?" The blond indeed had to wonder at the subject as house elves were rather trivial things that could easily be replaced if one truly desired to.

Harry scowled at the insult to his deceased friend. "That house elf outsmarted you and saved my friends and my own lives. Or don't you remember him getting into Malfoy Manor with little trouble to rescue us?" Harry questioned before a smirk fell onto his face. "Don't you remember the attack the house elves of Hogwarts made during the final battle? How they decimated many of the Death Eaters there?" He asked next.

Lucius frowned at the points that Harry was making, but that didn't mean he liked them. "What are you getting at Potter? That house elves are just as powerful as wizards? That they should be equals to us?" He sneered at the mere thought of a house elf sitting in on a Wizard Gamot and deciding on laws like a human.

Harry raised a brow instead of acting indignant at Lucius's words and attitude. "No, that's not what I'm getting at." Harry stated, startling Lucius. "But what I am is that it's better to have a house elf's loyalty than their hatred. Dobby didn't like you at all when he was under you, even went out of his way to help me even though it defied your orders." Harry explained calmly as he sipped at his tea. "If you get the house elves to like you then there is no doubt they will fight for you to their last breath." Harry informed him before sighing and shaking his head. "But then again maybe you would rather stay much like Voldemort and the way he treated you, right? In fear of a punishment that isn't deserved and the pain that comes with displeasing him with even little things. I sometimes forget how much the wizarding world is very much like that maniac without even realizing it." He said as he looked over at a stunned Lucius.

Lucius couldn't help but stare at Harry in horror. House Elves were just servants and to treat one when angry was the norm for most wizards…but the comparison to the Dark Lord was startling the truth of it. They had all been acting like the Dark Lord in little ways and now Lucius saw that it wasn't right…but was it really so wrong to treat the House Elves like the slaves they were…he wasn't sure but he would think on it. So the Malfoy Patriarch put the thoughts to the back of his mind and instead coughed to regain himself. "Shall we continue working on your memories then?" He questioned.

Harry sighed but allowed the subject change to occur. "Sure, why not." He stated as he looked at Lucius with exhausted eyes. The blonde could only nod his head at the look given to him. "Can we do it here in the library though?" He questioned as he stood up from his seat with Lucius not too far behind.

The blonde nodded his head in agreement. "Of course. Think of the next memory that brings up turmoil emotions and we'll begin there. We'll stop when you are ready to stop." Lucius informed as he removed his wand from his holster and held it pointed at the messy haired teen.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He released it and took another and released it before he opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Intrare mentis antra et ambuletis nobis per omnes." Lucius intoned and soon the two were pulled into another of Harry's memories.

Though something was different this time around. They appeared in the same blackness as the last time but this time Lucius was able to see Harry standing next to him and when he looked down he could see himself as well. "It seems that you're powerful enough to visualize ourselves into these memories now." He stated as he looked around curiously as a tent appeared around them with loud cheering heard outside. "Where are we now?"

Harry pointed at the mirror image of himself that sat on a bench in the Champions outfit. "In the tent just before the first task." He explained as the loud voice of Bagman called for Harry. "We're about to see me fight against the Hungarian Horntail." He explained as the visual Harry stood and walked outside on trembling legs.

Lucius nodded his head and followed the memory Harry outside just in time to duck underneath a pillar of flame coming straight at him. "For Merlin's sake!" Lucius exclaimed as he looked at the fire breathing reptilian in surprise. "It's huge!"

Harry chuckled at this as he watched his younger self hide behind a rock and shout out his spell. "Yeah, though it looks just as frightening the second time around as the first." He added on as Lucius climbed back to his feet and dusted himself off. "We're in a memory Mr. Malfoy, it can't hurt us." He said with a mocking reminder.

Lucius scowled at the boy before looking back at the memory. "Why did you bring this one up? I thought you would have enjoyed the challenge of taking on a dragon."

Harry stared incredulously at Lucius for long moments. "I can't believe you just said that." Harry stated just as his memory self grabbed his broom and took off into the air. "Do you seriously think a fourteen year old with limited knowledge of spell usage and curses could really find this fun in any way possible?" He questioned as he waved at the memory Harry diving at the dragon and the golden egg and grabbing it. "I was absolutely terrified that this is where I was going to die! I was up against a beast that I had hardly learned anything about or could even begin to imagine how to beat it." He exclaimed as Harry got away from the dragon with the golden egg in hand.

Lucius stared at the child in front of him with wide eyes, now seeing that maybe Harry really hadn't wanted the fame or glory. It could have cost the child so much more. Even worse was when Lucius imagined Draco in the tournament…that was even scarier than Lucius himself facing a dragon. "I see your point." Lucius said as the memory faded away and soon came to Harry swimming down into the Black Lake. "This is the second task, is it not? You had to swim down and collect something that had been taken within an hour."

Harry nodded his head as he looked at the memory tiredly. "Yep…only I took part of the clue seriously and thought that if I didn't get it back then I would lose it forever." He admitted sheepishly as the memory came to the Merpeople village.

Lucius looked at the asleep and floating figures of children. All pale and most likely cold to the touch. "You were the first one to get there." It was obvious since all four captives were still there.

"Yep." Harry stated as he watched himself swim over between Ron and Hermione. "I wasn't sure which one I was supposed to grab so I tried for both at first." He stated just as the Memory Harry was stopped from doing so by a merperson. "I had to wait for Krum to come and grab Hermione before I realized that I was to grab Ron. But I couldn't help but wait to see if the others would come and grab the others as well. So I waited."

The two stood there and watched as Cedric appeared and grabbed Cho while Harry continued to wait. When Fleur didn't arrive Harry grabbed not only Ron but Gabrielle as well. "Just couldn't help but play the hero, could you Mr. Potter?" Lucius questioned as he watched Harry fight to get the two unconscious beings back to the surface.

Harry scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you that I kinda took the hint seriously. I literally thought that they would be lost forever if they hadn't been rescued by the end of the hour. That and Gabrielle was just a little girl…I couldn't leave her down there." He stated as Harry and the two captives finally broke the surface. "Scared the living hell out of me really. I thought for sure that they would be gone forever if they weren't rescued so I did everything I could to get them out of there. I still wonder why Dumbledore would even allow them down there like that." He grumbled at the end as the memory faded and the final task appeared.

"Seems like we're getting to the end of the Twi-Wizard Tournament." Lucius stated as he looked around at the shrubbery that made up the maze. "Quite ingenious to use this sort of plant for the walls though. They repair themselves and will even move around if allowed." Lucius said as he watched the Memory Harry begin to head down into the maze, wand at the ready.

Harry meanwhile was trying hard not to faint or have a panic attack. The maze itself had been a trying obstacle but what had happened at the end of the maze had led to the beginning of a war…a war where he lost almost everything precious to him.

Lucius watched with interested eyes as the Boggart turned Dementor made their appearance and were passed quickly. "Nice skill with the Patronus charm." He commented as Memory Harry heard a piercing scream and then came upon the area where he was walking on the ground that had turned sky. It was rather revolting to watch from their view.

"Thanks." Harry muttered as they watched their view return to normal and Memory Harry took off deeper into the maze, trying to find Fleur. They encountered nothing for what seemed a long while before a Blast Ended Skrewt appeared in front of them.

"Great Merlin! What in the Salazar is that?" Lucius gasped as he looked at the slug like creature that was flying towards Memory Harry after blasting fire from its back end. "Ugh, that is utterly revolting." The blonde sneered in disgust as he covered his mouth and nose, as if he could smell the creature for real.

Harry chuckled at that as he watched himself use the Impedimenta spell that froze the skrewt and allowed Harry to bypass it.

 _"What are you doing?" Cedric Diggory's voice shouted from a bath just parallel from the one Harry was on. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" the boy questioned again._

 _"Crucio!"_

Lucius shuddered as the spell was spoken and looked over at Harry with horror written in his eyes while his face remained blank. "Yep." Harry muttered as he watched himself force his way through the hedge over onto the other side before quickly stunning an Imperioused Krum. "Krum was under the Imperious, he was under the control of Barty Crouch Jr. Though we didn't find this out until later that night." Harry explained, ignoring the dizzy feeling he was getting as he and Cedric split up once more.

Lucius gulped as he nodded his head and then stared up at the great Sphinx that spoke the riddle that had Harry confused for several minutes. "Really…you had trouble with such a simple riddle?" He questioned as he looked over at Harry with a raised brow.

Harry huffed as his memory self passed the Sphinx and moved on. "I never claimed to be good at riddles. I rather hated them actually." He muttered as he thought about one Riddle in particular that he despised with everything he was.

Lucius nodded his head and then watched as Harry got closer to the middle and watched the short match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor that wasn't actually a battle. "You saved him from the Acromantula? You would have let him win?" Lucius questioned in astonishment.

Harry shrugged as Cedric saved him from the giant spider and then helped him walk towards the cup. "He was the original Hogwarts' champion that had ended up ahead of me. I never originally wanted to be in the tournament anyways. I thought he deserved to win." Harry explained just as Harry and Cedric took the cup together instead and the area around them twisted and blurred as the two were transported.

Lucius gulped as they landed in a graveyard with a large cauldron sitting directly in front of them. "This…isn't going to be pleasant." He spoke slowly as Harry's face paled even more and his hands began to tremble.

"No kidding." Harry muttered as his memory self collapsed to the ground in pain.

 _"Kill the Spare."_

Harry screamed with his memory self as the Killing Curse was fired and slammed into Cedric…killing him before he even had a chance.

Lucius jumped at the scream in front of him and the scream next to him, unsure of what to do as Harry collapsed next to him while the memory was dragged over to a headstone with a large angel and tied there while his wand was taken from him. "Potter! What's wrong? What's going on?" Lucius asked as he watched Harry fall to his hands and knees in apparent agony.

Harry gasped and sobbed as familiar words were spoken in the memory. Ones he had wished he would forget and never hear again…just goes to show how good his memory was. The infant of the Dark lord was placed in the cauldron next and Harry could hear himself pleading for it to drown before anything else could be done.

Lucius could only stare back and forth between the Harry with him and the cauldron as understanding came to his face and it paled in horror at what he was about to witness.

 _"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Wormtail spoke as the grave underneath Harry rumbled and bones of Tom Riddle Sr. moved to the cauldron and dropped in._

 _"Flesh… of the servant…w-willing-willingly given…you will…revive…your master." The rat stuttered out next and quickly cut off his entire right hand and it fell into the cauldron next with a splash._

 _The rat soon stumbled towards Harry, dagger held tightly in his left hand while his right was pressed into his side to staunch the bleeding of his now right stump. "B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe." Wormtail muttered as he pressed the blade into the crux of Harry's left arm deeply, causing blood to spill out and cover the terrified boy's entire arm. The blood was placed in a vial and then into the cauldron._

Lucius could only watch as the potion went blindingly white with diamond like sparks spurting up from the cauldron. He gulped as a white vapor hung around the area and then a figure stood up from the cauldron.

Before the memory could continue, Harry screamed as loudly as he could beside Lucius. The blonde gasped as a force connected with his middle and he was seemingly tossed aside.

Lucius blinked as he realized that he should have hit something at this point but as soon as his eyes opened up again he was in the library with Harry on the ground panting tiredly. "Potter…" Lucius said as he moved towards the boy, ignoring his own exhaustion from the extended period of time he had used the spell.

"No." Harry whispered out as he shook his head tiredly. "No more." He stated quietly.

Lucius frowned at that as he walked closer to Harry, intent on getting the boy to look at him so that they could talk. "We need to talk about this Potter. We need to get you over that event if you ever want to return to normal." He stated calmly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed as his magic began to swirl around him wildly. "No more! I don't want to see it ever again! I'll stay like this if that's what it takes to never watch that ever again!" He exclaimed as his magic began to push against Lucius out of the library. "Get out! I don't want to do this anymore!" He shouted as his magic finally forced the head of the Malfoy family out of the library and slammed the doors closed.

Lucius could do nothing more than to stare at the doors before slowly walking away, intent on talking with his wife about this newest development.

GUR2

"He still hasn't come out from the Library then?" Narcissa asked as Draco made his appearance in the dining room a week after Harry had forced Lucius out.

Draco shook his head at his mother sadly. "No, he's completely locked himself in, refuses to answer still…I don't even know if he's eaten this entire week or not." Draco admitted as he looked down at his own plate of food in front of him.

Lucius sighed along with his wife at this information. The Patriarch had not slept well the last week due to his last session with Harry. He'd never thought how horrible of a memory that was for the boy and he already knew that that wasn't even the worse of the lot either. "We will have to wait for him to return to us then, we cannot force it." He stated as he dug into his meal tiredly. "All we can hope is that he will come out once he has calmed himself down and then we can try and help him get over the memory the best we can."

Narcissa and Draco nodded their heads in agreement as they too dug into their meal, though it was obvious that they were pushing their food around more often than eating.

"I would have thought that returning to Malfoy manor to all of you free from Azkaban would be happier than this." A rather deep voice drawled out from the entrance of the dining room, startling all three Malfoys from their dinner.

"No way." Draco said as he looked at the tall figure in black in surprise. Lucius and Narcissa both had surprised faces as well as they looked at the figure in the doorway, unsure of whether they were seeing a ghost or a hallucination.

"You're supposed to be dead my friend." Lucius finally drawled back as he stood from his chair and cautiously walked over to the figure, white as a sheet as he looked the other over.

The once greasy hair was now sleek and cut just below the other's chin, the skin was pale instead of sallow and his teeth were now slightly whitened, though not completely as the Coffee stains attested to. The figure wore a black turtle neck with brown slacks and black dress shoes. The black cloak thrown over one shoulder showed a bag resting on his right hip and wrapped around his chest and shoulder. "My demise was greatly exaggerated." Severus Snape intoned as he looked at his friend.

"I can see that for myself." Lucius said as he looked Snape over with a critical eye before holding a hand out to him with a small smile. "It is good to see you again my friend."

Snape smirked as he took the hand and shook it. "As to you my friend." Severus then released Lucius's hand turned to the table where mother and son stood staring at him, still in shock. "Narcissa, Draco, it has been too long since I last saw you two in such good condition." He stated as he walked forward, patting Draco on the shoulder before kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

Draco gulped and nodded his head while Narcissa quickly regained control of herself and nodded her head. "Yes, much better circumstances to meet now than before." She agreed with a smile on her face. "Welcome back Severus. Take a seat, we've just begun dinner if you'd like to join us." She waved at the seats at the table.

Severus nodded and took a seat on Narcissa's right side while Draco sat back down on his father's left, Lucius at the head of the table. "Thank you Narcissa, Dinner would be welcomed as I have just gotten in and have yet a chance to eat." He explained.

Narcissa instantly had house elves prepare another setting next to her and across from Draco. The seat from where Snape would sit across from held a plate with food and wine, something the Snape took notice of but did not comment right away as he took his seat next to the Matriarch of the Malfoy family. "You must tell us how you survived Severus." Lucius said as they all took their seats and began to dig into their meal once more.

Severus nodded his head in agreement as he took a sip of his wine. "Of course, but it can wait for when we are more comfortable." He stated with a look at Lucius. The blonde frowned but nodded his head in understanding. "I am curious as to why there is another place setting. I did not know you were hosting someone else within the manor." He stated as he watched the three Malfoys exchanged looks.

It was Draco who spoke up first as he sent a small smile at his Godfather. "I have a school friend over right now. He wasn't feeling well but we set a plate out for him just in case he decides to come and eat." He explained easily.

Severus nodded his head, detecting no lie but he felt that he was missing something. "Which friend and what is afflicting him? I could have a potion that could help them." He offered with a wave of his hand.

Lucius nodded his head in understanding and went to say something but stopped as his eyes widened slightly at the figure that had just walked in through the dining room door.

"Mr. Malfoy…I came to apologize for my behavior earlier this week and I kno…" Harry trailed off as he took in the appearance of one Severus Snape.

Snape turned to look at the young appearance of Harry Potter with a raised brow while Harry's mouth continued to move in astonishment with no noise coming out. "A classmate indeed Draco." Snape said to his Godson.

That was about the time Harry's face turned from shock to rage and his wand was out pointing straight at Snape. "You're supposed to be dead you bastard."

GUR2

A.N. Haha…now the real fun is going to begin and cause a lot of shit to happen. The next chapter is going to be fun even more than this one was….not that this one was fun it was more heart breaking and troubling than I thought it would. Anyways chapters are going to start being distanced more often since I got a new job and I'm really busy with that. So sorry if you're all looking forward to it but it'll take it bit. Until next time though! Review and tell me what you thought.


	7. The Burrow

Chapter Seven

The Burrow

 _Harry's face turned from shock to rage and his wand was out pointing straight at Snape. "You're supposed to be dead you bastard."_

"The news of my death was greatly exaggerated Mr. Potter…and from what I hear it was you who delivered that information to begin with." Snape stated as he stayed seated while Harry continued to glare at the man. "And with your constant ability to dramatize and exaggerate situations…well…I'm not surprised you told others that I was dead." He sneered at the young looking boy.

Harry could feel his brow twitching as he began to growl low in his throat. "I wouldn't have thought you were dead if you hadn't of played it so well." He shot back. "Though I have to admit…wanting to be dead after giving the most hated of people you know your memories…that must have killed you on the inside."

Snape's sneer turned into a scowl as he stood up from his seat and moved towards the raven haired teen. "What did you do with those memories anyways Potter? Showed them to all of your little friends? Showed the entire public and laughed at how kind your mother was to the despised potions master? Desecrate the memories that I had of your mother and I as friends?" He questioned angrily.

Harry's face turned a frightening pale color while his eyes darkened. Draco gulped from the look as he recognized it from the night of Dumbledore's death. He knew what the look brought and he was not interested in getting in the middle of Harry or Snape.

Lucius's own face showed his concern and anger towards both males as both were acting like little children fighting over a favored toy. He wanted to intervene but a shake of the head from his wife stopped him. So Lucius just sat back and watched the two with a keen eye, ready to throw a shield up with his drawn wand in case something happened.

Narcissa had her own worry but she felt that this could be the perfect opportunity to help Harry. It was obvious from all of Draco's stories of the going on at Hogwarts and Severus's anger towards the boy and insults all around the corner that the two had deep issues. All of which could be causing a good part of Harry's problem. This could be helpful to Harry's healing.

"Still think I'm self-absorbed with such a huge ego that I can't see in front of my eyes then Snape?" Harry spat as he gripped tighter onto his wand.

"That is Professor Snape to you Potter. And yes I do think that. Why would you not be with the defeat of the Dark Lord? All the cheering of your name and presents, marriage proposals, even job offers must be making your head bigger than it was before." Snape drawled out as he approached the boy and stopped about five feet from in front of him.

Harry snarled ferociously as his grip tightened so much on his wand that his knuckles popped. "First of all you are no longer my Professor….you great greasy bat of the dungeons! Second of all I hate all of the attention from defeating Voldemort! I've always hated it but then again your too big nose has blocked that from your little pea brain!" Harry snapped out.

Snape actually had to hold back a little smirk at Harry's comeback before shaking his head with a frown on his face. "It seems that Potter you might have done well in Slytherin…if it was not for such a lack of discipline and control." He drawled out.

Harry's mind snapped backwards in time at Snape's words…or four words. '…done well in Slytherin…' made Harry think back to his second year down in the Chamber of Secrets and then back to his first year at the Sorting.

Tom Riddle had said that they were similar…practically saying that he would have done well in Slytherin as well if he had been sorted there.

The hat telling him he'd do well in Slytherin…with his ambition and determination to be the best and show what he could do…until he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes clenched closed as his teeth ground together and then slowly Harry opened his eyes back up. "Incendio!" Harry shouted at he threw the spell at the Potions Master.

Snape's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he deflected the spell before scowling. "Really Potter, losing control already?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Harry didn't reply as he began to shout out spells one after another at the Potions Master, not caring that his spells were being deflected and heading towards the Malfoys, all of who were putting up their own spells to protect themselves.

"I knew this would happen." Draco said as he watched Harry throw spell after spell. "He had that look in his eyes like he did in school when he was close to having enough."

"Though I can't help but think that this was in a long way coming." Narcissa said as she sipped at her tea while a spell bounced off of her shield. "This should hopefully help with the stress that he's been having lately."

Lucius scowled as his table was snapped in half and his walls blackened with damage. He threw an aguamenti at the curtains as they were set on fire. "Yes well…the two of them are going to burn down the mansion at this rate…I'd rather not have them do so."

"I don't think that'll be a problem father." Draco said as his brow furrowed as he pointed at Harry, who was sweating heavily at this point and panting just as bad. "Somethings wrong."

The Malfoy parents looked at the boy as well and frowned as they realized that there really was something wrong. The boy was already covered in sweat when both knew that he could last hours firing spell after spell. But Harry was already showing signs of fatigue and loss of power. Then they noticed something else.

"Was his clothes that large on him before?" Lucius asked as he glanced towards his wife.

"No, they were made to fit him perfectly…it should not be that loose on him." Narcissa informed as she watched with wide eyes as the Man-who-conquered literally shrunk in front of him. "Severus! You have to stop him right now!" She called out to the Potions Master.

Snape glanced back at them before looking back at Harry just in time to see an Expelliarmus flying at him. He smirked as he decided that that would be the perfect spell to rebound at the teen. That was exactly what he did as well.

Harry could only glare as Snape sent his spell back at him and due to his exhaustion he was unable to dodge or shield against the spell and not only lost his wand but was sent flying backwards, stopping just at the entrance of the dining room. "Now that is done with." Snape said as he turned towards the Malfoy family with a raised brow. "Why did you wish for him to be stopped now when you could have had him stopped when he was lighting your dining room on fire?"

Narcissa ignored Snape as she ran over to Harry's side with Lucius and Draco on her heels. She got to him quickly as he hadn't moved at all since hitting the floor, he just stayed where he was breathing deeply. "Oh Harry." Narcissa sighed as she looked at the little boy swamped in the clothes he wore. "You've reverted even more."

"Shut up." Harry ground out as he continued to take deep breaths. He didn't look at the Lady Malfoy and ignored how Draco and Lucius came up to him next while Snape stayed standing over the Malfoy family and he.

"It seems Potter that you have shrunken…" Snape drawled out in confusion, staring at what he remembered the boy to look back in the boy's first year. "Obviously it is not the first time."

"Shut up." Harry spat out once more as he forced his sore and tired body to move and was soon on his feet and out of the dining room in mere seconds.

The Malfoys and Snape all stood staring after the boy for long moments before Narcissa stood up and brushed off her dress. "Well…it seems that we have more work to do now than we thought before." She stated as she turned to her husband. "Do you think you'll still be able to help him?"  
Lucius frowned before answering. "I don't know…obviously he has things that hadn't affected him before revealing themselves now…not to mention…" Lucius frowned as he stopped himself from saying what he was going to. '…that we had been working on the graveyard memory and the return of the Dark Lord.' Lucius thought before continuing. "We had been coming onto some difficult memories before now. This may just make everything even harder than before."

Narcissa nodded her head as she sighed and clapped her hands together and two house elves appeared. "Clean the dining room for me." She ordered before she turned towards the three males in front of her. "Look…don't say a word to the boy about his size…be supportive and if you can't control your tongue then I shall rip it out and burn it." She snapped as she glared at the Potions Master.

Snape just rolled his eyes and looked away while both Lucius and Draco paled…both knew the very real danger of that threat.

"Draco dear…I want you to go up to Harry's room and help him shrink his clothes down so that they fit him better and be kind about it." She stated calmly.

"Yes mother." Draco said as he left the room.

"Lucius you'll have to try and figure out how to help the boy with your sessions. Obviously there is more to him than we ever thought possible."

"Of course dear…I will go and research now." The Blonde man stated as he disappeared from the room, ready to be away from his wife for a little while.

"And you…" Narcissa turned to say something to the Potions master but stopped when she realized that he was no longer there. "Severus Snape where did you go!" She all but roared as she looked around the dining room and then left it…on the hunt for a slippery snake.

GUR2

"Go away Draco." Harry growled from underneath his bed, making sure that the blonde could not grab him from his hiding place. He was originally going to hit the wardrobe and hide in there but realized that the Malfoys would be able to pull him out of there easier.

Draco sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had easily picked up from Harry, as he turned back to the wardrobe and began to pull out of all of Harry's clothes. "We have to get all of your clothes shrunk but I can't do that if you don't come out." Draco explained as he finished as Harry didn't have nearly as many clothes as he did. "Don't you want to wear clothes that fit and don't swamp you?"

Harry grumbled angrily as he began to pull himself out from underneath the bed but stopped as his bedroom door opened and closed. Two polished black shoes walked over to Draco quietly. "Where is Potter?" Snape questioned as he looked down at his godson.

"Not here." Draco replied steadily as he looked over the clothes. "What size do you think he was?" Draco questioned next.

"You lie Draco. You know exactly where Potter is." Snape said softly as he looked over the clothes before waving his wand at them, shrinking them down quite a bit. "That should fit him just fine."

"Don't you think that might be a bit small? I mean yeah…he looked like a little kid but I didn't think he was that small." Draco stated as he picked up a shirt and looked at it with a furrowed brow. The shirt looked the size for an eight year old.

"Potter was the same size he was his first year. Scrawny and all skin and bones. The boy had no fat on him at the time. Most likely a picky eater the spoiled brat. Now answer my question Draco. Where is Potter? I wish to know what is happening."

"I'm not going to tell you anything when I know that you are only going to insult him and degrade him." Draco snapped as he looked at his godfather angrily. "I remember every lesson that we had with you…I know a good portion of his dislike for potions was because of us but you attacked him more than anyone else."

"Yes I did." Snape admitted with a bow of his head. "I have my reasons for the way I acted, I will not be telling you of them."

Draco huffed at that before he shook his head and turned and waved his wands at the clothes, returning them to the wardrobe. "Whatever Sev, but do know that I will be protecting Harry. He and I have become friends so I'd appreciate it if you held back on the acerbic attitude." Draco glared at his godfather and met his eyes.

Snape scowled at that before frowning and nodding his head. Draco ignored the tingling at the front of his mind and ripped his Occlumency shields up high and tight. "I should have never taught you how to do that." Snape growled lightly.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and he began to move out of the room. "Your fault for that, anyways let's go. I'm sure you ran away from mother before she could speak with you and I know for a fact that she'll be looking for you."

Snape huffed as he looked around the room, looking for Potter, but he didn't see him anywhere and he couldn't sense him so he left the bedroom and followed his godson back to a furious and hissing Narcissa.

Harry mean while crawled out from under the bed once he was sure that both Slytherins were way down the hall and walked over to his wardrobe. His bag that he had originally had brought his clothes in was still there and he began to fill it with some of his now shrunken clothes. "I think it's time to go to the Burrow." Harry muttered angrily as he stalked towards the doors once his bag was full, pulling on his invisibility cloak.

He stopped just at the door though and looked back at the desk where quills and parchment sat.

'A few minutes won't hurt.' Harry thought as he turned back to the desk.

GUR2

"I can't believe he went to them of all people!" Hermione screeched once more as she paced back and forth around the living room of the Burrow. Her hair seemed fizzier in her anger and her face was bright red from her yelling.

Ron could only sigh as he listened to his girlfriend rant once more. Something she had been doing since they had found out that Harry had been getting help from the Malfoys almost two weeks ago. Now they've been home for over a week and Harry had yet to show up and neither could get to Malfoy Manor…or rather…refused to go. "He had his reasons Hermione." Ron said tiredly as he was slowly but surely reaching his own limit with Hermione's shrieking.

"But how can he go back there! Back to the place where we were held and tortured and hurt!" Hermione screamed out as tears began to fall down her face and quickly covered it with her hands.

Ron frowned and quickly stood up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around the bushy haired woman, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I don't know Hermione but Harry has always been stronger than us. He also always forgives easier than either of us as well." He informed softly. "Besides, Harry's strong and can handle himself, he'll be able to get in and out whenever he wants without our help. I don't doubt it."

Hermione just continued to cry into his chest while Molly and Arthur stayed in the kitchen listening to the conversation. Neither wanted to say anything as both young adults were battling their own demons as they worried for their friends…not to mention that they had their heads bitten off more times than they really wanted to.

The Burrow house was empty for the most part except for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, both Weasley parents, and then George. All of them had been depressed since their return to the Burrow and the only ones really trying to get back to normal life was the Weasley Parents and Ginny. While the couple was ranting and stalking nervously and George had yet to get out of bed.

"Do you think he'll be alright with those people?" Molly questioned as she sipped at her tea. Her own worry was reflected in her eyes and Arthur knew that the mother was panicking on the inside for the son that they had all but adopted officially into their family.

Arthur adjusted his glasses and then took a gulp of his coffee before he answered. "Harry has always been a strong boy." He started off carefully and raised his hand up when Molly went to say something. "I know that he was just a child but Harry has always taken care of himself and our own children and Hermione. He saved Ginny in her first year and went on to save and or protect the others one way or another. He even saved my life." Arthur stated confidently. "He's managed to defeat the Darkest Wizard of our time…I'm sure the Malfoys would be nothing for him to handle if he needed to."

Molly smiled at that and nodded her head in agreement just as the floo flared in the living room and a small body came tumbling out of it with a loud yelp.

The parents and then the young couple all stared at the little bundle on the floor as it struggled to sit up and when it finally did…everyone gasped in horror and surprise. "Harry!" Hermione shouted out as she dropped to her knees and engulfed the little boy in her arms. "You're okay!" She paused as she released him and looked him over slightly. "For the most part." She stated.

Harry scowled at his worried looking friend before sighing and standing up, Hermione doing the same. That was when Harry realized that he was half her size and was forced to look up even further to see her face. "For the most part." Harry agreed with an annoyed frown that actually was a pout.

"My dear merlin Harry…I…you…you're so cute!" Hermione squealed as she picked him up from the floor and hugged him tightly. "I never knew how cute you were at this age!"

"Hermione!" Harry whined while Ron from behind was laughing.

"Oh my god! If I thought it was funny before…it's hilarious now!" He roared with laughter as he fell to the ground. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes and he had to hold his sides as they began to hurt.

Harry scowled at his best friend as Hermione continued to hold onto him. "Mione, put me down please." Harry said and was happy when she did so. As soon as he was on his feet he leapt high into the air and landed directly on top of Ron's stomach, causing the red head to 'Oomph!' from the impact. "Try laughing now!" Harry stated triumphantly.

Ron lay gasping on the floor for a long moment, glaring up at Harry before a smirk took form on his face. "Oh…yeah?" he gasped out as he latched his hands onto Harry's sides and began to mercilessly tickle the little boy that was really a man.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as the sensation of being tickled really registered and then he was laughing helplessly. "No! No more!" Harry cried out as he tried to escape from his evil evil friend. "Let me go! No more!" Harry laughed harder as he fell backwards and Ron sat up so he could continue tickling his friend. "I'm going to pee my pants!"

"That's the point!" Ron cheered as he continued to tickle even more. "Come on Harry! You know you deserve to be tickle tortured for jumping on me like that." Ron stated as he spread his legs to box Harry in front of him and leaving Harry on the floor, trying to escape as tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

"No! I don't wanna wet my pants!" Harry exclaimed as he managed to roll on his stomach and tried to crawl away but was stopped when Ron released his sides and instead ripped off his shoes and socks and attacked his feet. "NO! Not my feet!" He roared in childish laughter as he kicked out trying to get away.

"I don't think I've ever seen Harry this carefree." Molly sighed happily as she snapped another photo of the three together. Hermione had sat on the floor as she laughed at the two battle.

"I know, it's nice to see him relaxing even though it seems his illness got worse." Arthur stated with his own smile. "Make sure to make copies of those pictures Molly, Harry might want some of his own once he's better and can look back on this with a happier thought."

"No problem Arthur but I think we better step in before Harry really wets himself." She said with a laugh as she set the camera down and walked over to the three. "Alright Ron, knock it off! If you don't you'll be cleaning up the mess by hand." She threatened.

Ron instantly stopped and Harry was up on his feet and running up the stairs to get to the bathroom quickly. "Wow…I guess he really had to go." Ron said as he watched with wide eyes as Harry darted away.

"I don't doubt it Ron!" Hermione squealed at her boyfriend as she got herself under control again.

Molly and Arthur could only stand there with smiles on their faces, happy that there was some bright light to come into their house at the moment.

Especially as they knew that a real battle was going to take place once the euphoria of seeing each other safe and sound wore off and Hermione returned to her fury at her raven haired friend.

GUR2

Harry sighed in relief as he stepped out of the bathroom and turned to walk down the stairs and back to the living room. "That was a close one." He muttered just as the sound of a door opened behind him.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned with wide blinking eyes as she stared down at the little boy that was the Man-Who-Conquered.

Harry smiled nervously up at the girl and nodded his head. "Yeah, hey there Ginny." He said as he shuffled his feet nervously. Since he had shrunken he had avoided the red head like the plague to avoid anything…but now he kinda couldn't do that since he was at the Burrow.

Ginny sighed before motioning to the door the led to her room. "We need to talk Harry." She said firmly with a frown and a look in her eye that said that he had better do as she said now.

Harry sighed and nodded his head as he walked up the stairs and into the girl's room. He looked around as it was actually the first time he had ever been in there since Molly made sure that he and the other boys never got in the girls' rooms. There were two beds, obviously Hermione slept in here, and some posters and books that looked new. Probably a halfhearted attempt at redecorating after the first Burrow fell.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he turned around, shoulders hunched and shuffling his feet nervously as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He had known that he had needed to speak with Ginny after the war but when he had de-aged…he had avoided her like the plague, not wanting her to see him like that and now she saw him like he was now…it wasn't a very happy thought.

Ginny sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, meeting Harry's eyes as she crossed her legs. Harry noticed that she was still as tall as him as she sat down with irritation. "Harry…you look like you could be eight." She stated bluntly.

Harry scowled at that before pouting and nodding his head. "I know…I…there was an…incident at the Malfoys'…it made me revert even more." He informed, unsure of whether or not he should even mention the bat. He felt that he might explode again if he even started thinking the name of that man.

Ginny nodded her head in understanding before continuing. "I see…do you know how long it will be before you return to normal?" She questioned next, looking at him with flickering eyes.

The look in her eyes told Harry that his answer would either flare it or destroy it. Harry fidgeted as he looked away from her, already knowing what would come next. "I don't know Ginny…it could be days or months…it could be never." He admitted tiredly.

Ginny sighed once more as she stood up and tilted Harry's head up by gripping his chin between her thumb and index finger. Harry was forced to meet her sorrowful but gentle eyes before she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Then I'm afraid that this is the end of our relationship Harry." She informed sadly as she released him.

Harry gulped as he felt tears begin to build up in his eyes, not understanding why this hurt more than it had the first time. He nodded his head in understanding as he looked at her with saddened eyes, staring at her warm chocolate eyes and bright red hair.

A scream ripped through his head as a green flash of light blinded him for a moment.

"I understand." Harry said as he quickly turned and darted out of the room and up the stairs. He didn't hear Ginny call after him and assumed that she hadn't bothered to stop him, instead understanding that he didn't want to hear her reasons for why…just that she did.

He tried his hardest to stop the tears that fell down his face but couldn't so he ran into the first door he could find and slammed it behind him. He quickly fell to his butt and pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face there. HE hated the feeling of not being wanted and he hated that he felt like he had done something wrong when he knew that he hadn't.

Ginny hadn't done anything wrong either and he knew that as well. He knew that she was tired of waiting for him and he could understand that she just wanted to keep moving forward and away from the war…something that Harry was stuck in the middle of still.

"I thought I told you guys that I didn't want to be disturbed." A hoarse voice choked out from in front of Harry, startling the little boy horribly to the point that he squeaked.

Harry looked at the lonely single bed in front of him that held a simple green blanket on it and a pillow that had a red head occupying it. "Sorry." Harry muttered out as he got onto his knees and crawled over to the bed, realizing who it was in it. "I didn't realize this was your room George."

The lump hidden under the bed moved until two eyes were staring at Harry blankly, obviously not taking Harry in fully. "Harry?" George finally questioned as he blinked his eyes several times as he looked the boy over. "You're small." He stated tiredly.

Harry smiled tiredly at that as he nodded his head. "Yeah…seems the war…it took more out of me than I thought." He admitted as he put his arms on the bed and laid his head on them. "I'm stuck like this too unless I have a Legilimens help me."

George hummed lightly before he moved an arm and his hand came out to rub at Harry's cheek. "You're crying." He stated next as he wiped some tears from Harry's cheek.

Harry gulped at that as he reached up and wiped the tears away, unaware that he had continued crying after the scare he had. "Sorry…its stupid reason to cry…but…Ginny…she broke up with me." He admitted as he continued to wipe his eyes as dry as possible. He didn't want to cry over Ginny when she was still alive…not when George was suffering from the loss of his brother who would never be by the side of his twin again.

George didn't say anything to that but he did retract his arm so that he could raise the blanket up invitingly. Harry blinked in surprise before smiling shakily, allowing his glasses fall to the floor, and then climbing into the bed with the other.

George shifted enough so that both he and Harry were on their sides, his arms wrapped around the raven and Harry's head underneath George's chin. Both settled easily as they became comfortable before falling asleep, comforted by the warmth next to them and knowing that there was another that was experiencing similar pain if not entirely the same.

GUR2

"Draco, have you found him yet?" Narcissa questioned worriedly as her son came back into the library where she, Lucius, and Severus were all sitting and waiting for her son. None of them had been able to find Harry after the disastrous confrontation between him and Severus.

Draco shook his head in the negative as he held up a piece of parchment. "Not Harry, no, but he did leave us a note." He informed as he held it out to his mother as he approached her.

Narcissa sighed as she took the note and read it over. "It seems that he does have manners after all." She stated with amusement gleaming in her eyes as she handed it to her husband next.

"So it seems." Lucius stated with his own amusement as he handed it to Severus.

Snape read it over quickly and sneered at the letter. "I do not know how you believe that this shows that he has manners. It shows a blatant disrespect and arrogance. Just like his father." He stated angrily as he tossed the parchment on the table that sat between he and the Malfoy family.

"Really Severus, he's only rude to you. To us he has told us not only where he is going but an estimated time of a return. Not to mention that he apologized for the fact that he reacted so dismally to your return and the damage to the manor." Narcissa said as she sipped at her tea.

"Not to mention he offered to pay for the repairs…not that he's going to have to…easy fixes really." Lucius put in between his own sips of his tea.

"Calling you a bastard bat filled with a child's misery and woe and the slimy gunk found in between a trolls toes was rather creative in my opinion." Draco added as he looked at his nails. "I didn't think Harry had it in him to come up with such…descriptive insults."

Snape sneered at the Malfoy family and stood up from his seat. "I see that I am outnumbered here." He stated as he nodded at the family angrily. "I shall take my leave as there are still quite a few things that I must take care of…until we meet again." With that Severus Snape turned on his heel with his robes billowing behind him dramatically all the way.

"He hasn't lost that dramatic flair of his." Narcissa commented as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

"No he hasn't." Lucius agreed.

"When is he going to teach me to do that!?" Draco whined.

GUR2

A.N. So what do you guys think so far? Interesting yet. Also yes I know that Hermione switched from being angry to happy in a flash. It's the stress of the situations that she was forced into affecting her entirely now. The same will happen with many more to come as well. Not everyone but a good handful of people.

Let me all know what you think. Until next time! Review Review and review!


	8. Comfort

Chapter Eight

Comfort

"Hm, I wonder if she'll hex me when I see her." Snape murmured to himself as he looked up at the great castle that had been his home for years. Even now he thought of it as his home and he hated the thought of not being able to return to it fully. He had, after all, caused a great amount of pain and conflict with his once fellow professors.

"If you don't get your slimy ass over here now Severus Snape then I shall have to throw ye into detention until ye learn to quit wasting time." Snape almost jerked at the Scottish accent from the newest headmistress but was able to catch himself in time to just turn to look at her through the gates.

"Minerva, did you really have to use such disgusting language?" He questioned as he stepped over onto the grounds of Hogwarts and in front of her. "I always thought you were the more civilized and sophisticated of the professors for a reason."

"I don' care Sev'us!" She yelled out with her accent becoming more apparent as her face turned more and more red. "Ye act li' ye're thee bad man and then come bac' a hero! Ye expec' me ta wel'ome ye bac' with wide open arms?!" She questioned as she stepped closer to him and then slapped him on the cheek. "Ye coulda told me of ye's plan! I coulda helped ye simple bloody moronic barbarian cow licker!" She shouted as she then wrapped her arms around the stunned man.

Snape could only stare in shock at the castle as the headmistress hugged him tightly, almost choking him with how tight she was hugging him…okay now she was choking him with how tight she was holding onto him. "Miner…va…can't…breath!" he gasped out as he scrambled at the old woman's back to try and dislodge her.

"GOOD!" She shouted in his ear before squeezing one last time and then letting go of the blue faced man. "It is good to see you well my friend." She said with teary eyes.

Snape took a deep breath before straightening and dusting off his clothes. "It is good to be back Headmistress. I am sorry that I did not tell you of my plans but Albus asked me not to." He gave the simple excuse that worked for practically everything.

McGonagall scoffed at that before nodding her head at the castle. "Come Severus, you must see the new additions to the castle and we must talk about something of importance while we're at it." She stated as she began to walk towards Hogwarts.

"I see." He said as he followed her up to the castle, taking in the fact that Gryffindor Tower was no longer there as was Ravenclaw Tower. The astronomy tower still stood as did the Headmaster's tower. Several chunks from the walls were still missing but were being repair from the looks of things. "What changes have you made to the school since I've been gone?" He questioned easily.

"Many." She stated simply as they finally came up to the school and entered. "The infirmary has been expanded so now it not only sits on the Fifth floor of the school but reaches down all the way down here so that there are several wings. We also have employed more medi-wizards and witches that all report to Poppy. We have also moved all of the house dormitories onto the sixth and seventh floors and move all heads of houses to be on those floors for easier access for both students and teachers. The Potions classrooms have been moved closer to the entrance hall so that we can get there faster if something happens. Otherwise all the other classes have remained where they are." She stated calmly.

Snape nodded his head as he listened to further changes to the school, almost smirking as he listened to Peeves cackle off in the distance with Filch chasing after him. The sound was nostalgic and calming to his nerves. Listening to Minerva speak and chuckle to herself was also calming and rather comforting.

He had missed his home.

"Ah, here we are." Minerva said as she came to stand in front of a giant purring tabby cat. "Puer." She stated and the cat moved aside to reveal the winding staircase.

"Tea? Really Minerva?" Snape asked as he raised a brow at the woman.

"Albus had his sweets I have my teas." She replied as they headed up to her office and as soon as they entered the room all the headmaster portraits went into an uproar.

"Call the Aurors!"  
"Welcome back Severus!"

"Why are you welcoming him back?"

"He's a villain!"  
"He's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's right hand!"  
"Hang him!"

"Kill him where he stands!"

"OH shut up you lot!" Minerva shouted at them. "You know he's not as villainous as he was made out to be during the war! He protected the students the best he could and he kept the traditions while under that buffoon's reign!" She yelled at them. "He has been cleared and he has Potter's backing on that as well. There will be no more of this foolishness now."

"That's right Minerva!" Albus's portrait chimed in. "It is as I told you all before. He did as I asked under an unbreakable vow!"

"Under an unbreakable vow from not just Albus but Lily Potter as well." Snape added with a saddened tone. "I served and did as I was ordered and asked of. I have given my life several times to protect that brat. I think it's time that I got a chance to do as I please…don't you think?" He questioned them all with a raised brow.

The headmaster portraits all quieted while Albus's sat there with a twinkle in his eye as always. "Yes well, have a seat Severus." Minerva stated as she took her own chair behind her desk.

Severus sat gracefully into the offered seat and crossed his legs before staring at the headmistress with a waiting brow. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" He questioned patiently.

Minerva smirked as she called up a house elf and asked for tea and biscuits before sitting back and sipping on said tea while Severus waited with a scowl.

The Potions Master unfortunately remembered this favorite game of the Animagus. A waiting game to see if he would crack first or if she would. He had played this game with Albus and Minerva several times in the past and it had driven him nuts in the past. He had normally been the one to crack first was the main reason.

Several minutes passed by before Severus sighed and sent a smirk at the old woman. "Speak Minerva. What is it that you wish to ask of me?" He had never beaten the two elders in this waiting game, especially when the two wanted something.

Minerva smiled as she took one more sip of her tea and then looked him in the eye. "You see Severus, I have all my professors hired and ready to go by the time September rolls around." She started calmly.

"All but your Potions professor?" He questioned as he took a sip of his own tea.

She smirked and shook her head. "Oh no. Horace Slughorn is very happy as the Potions professor at the moment. He doesn't plan on retiring until after he has a new apprentice trained." She explained calmly.

Snape's brow furrowed at that in uncertainty and confusion. "Then what job would you have me take Minerva?" He questioned warily.

"Oh well, Sybil has retired and…"  
"No." He stated firmly with a blank face. "I am not taking over Divination."

Minerva laughed as she shook her head, several of the portraits joining in to laugh at the once greasy haired man. "No no no Severus. I would never dare put you and the Divination teacher. Those poor students would come out more traumatized that they did with Sybil." She chuckled before calming down and becoming serious. "No, I am lacking a Defense teacher Severus."

"Yes." He stated instantly, getting the job he had always wanted and had only had for a year…he could happily take it.

"Then welcome back Professor Severus Snape, the Defense Against the Arts professor." Minerva said with a wide smile on her face as she leaned back in her chair.

Severus just smiled back as he sat back in his own chair and sipped at his tea.

He was finally back home where he _always_ belonged.

"And Deputy Headmaster." Minerva put forth next that caused Snape to sputter on his tea. "I finally surprised you!" She shouted in glee at the glare she received from the Potions professor.

On second thought, was it too late to die in the shrieking shack?

GUR2

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING TO THEM!?" Hermione shouted at the cowering raven haired child. "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU! NOT THE BLOODY MALFOYS!" She continued to yell as she waved her hands around in the air angrily.

"But Hermione…" Harry tried to interrupt but wasn't able to fully as she trampled all over him instantly.

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF THEY HAD WHAT YOU NEEDED! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME AND TOLD US AS SOON AS YOU FOUND A LEAD TO YOUR ILLNESS AND WE WOULD HAVE COME UP WITH A PLAN TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT IT SAFELY!" She continued onwards as if she didn't have a cowering 'eleven' year old in front of her.

"Because all of our plans go according to plan." Harry stuck in there sarcastically before cowering underneath Hermione's furious glare.

"It doesn't matter if our plans never go accordingly. It doesn't matter that they had what you needed. It doesn't matter that you went there for their help." Hermione said as she began to become teary eyed. "What matters is that you didn't come to us for help. Your friends…your family…You didn't come to us for help." She stated as she began to cry.

Harry absolutely freaked out at this moment. He had hardly ever seen Hermione except for a handful of times and each time he had to comfort her had been awkward and he felt like he had never done a good job at reassuring her at those times.

"Hermione, calm down love." Ron helpfully cut in at this time. Harry blew out a sigh in relief as the redhead wrapped his girlfriend into his arms. "I know he's been an idiot the past few weeks but I'm sure he had a real good reason why he didn't ask us for help." Here Ron looked at Harry with a raised brow.

Harry gulped but nodded his head as he looked at his two friends. "Ah, well…" He trailed off for a moment as he thought of his reason. "You guys had just left for Shell Cottage when Kreacher told me where I could find information on what I have." He explained while he shuffled his feet. "And well…you hadn't dealt with any of the trauma you went through either Hermione…you had been concentrating on me the entire time and not on yourself or anything so…" He trailed off as Ron gave a sigh and Hermione seemed to bristle.

"You idiot!" Hermione screeched at the little boy. "You are more important than us dealing with our own issues at the moment!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Harry suddenly shouted at her, starting the frizzy haired woman. "YOU HAVE ALWAYS PUT ME AND MY ISSUES FIRST! ALWAYS HELPED ME WHEN I NEEDED IT AND NEVER ASKED FOR ANYTHING BACK OR GAVE YOURSELF TIME TO HEAL FROM THE TRAUMAS WE WENT THROUGH!" Harry's face turned red with his shouting and anger as he glared at his friend. "I MAY BE STUCK IN A BODY THAT I DON'T WANT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO DROP EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIFE TO HELP ME GET MINE BACK!"

Silence reigned in the room for a long time while Hermione's eyes filled over with tears once more but her crying was silent while Ron stared at his friend with astonishment. "Harry, you're my friend." Hermione finally said with a trembling lip. "I want to help you."

"And that's fine Hermione." Harry said softly as his own tears fell down his face. "But you can't keep ignoring your own injuries and traumas. If you do then…you'll just end up like me." Harry stated with slumped shoulders. "And I couldn't handle that if it ever happened."

Hermione choked on a sob as she buried her face into Ron's shoulder and clutched at him tightly. Ron sighed as he ran a hand through her hair and then stared at Harry. "He's right Mione." Ron said softly, startling everyone in the room it had been so quiet. "I've talked with my dad about what's happened and how I dealt with it and everything…you have kinda just bottled it up and ignored it. You've focused all your efforts into Harry and into Hogwarts and anything else to distract yourself. You can't keep doing that. You're going to make yourself sick."

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend with a stricken expression. "But I don't know how to deal with it all." She muttered. "There's just too much to deal with and I don't know where to start or how to handle it or how to make it all go away!" She cried out.

"You start by talking to someone dearie." Molly said as she stepped into the room with Arthur right behind her. "Just like how Ron talked to his father, you could talk to me. We can start however and whenever you like and go over everything. It'll help you feel better. Or if you prefer we could go and see a mind healer. They could help as well." She explained calmly and patiently.

Hermione sniffled but nodded her head in acceptance. "I'd like to try and talk to you first Mrs. Weasley if that's okay?" She questioned at the end.

Molly smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Of course dear, we can start whenever you want. Just come and find me later dear."

"You know Harry, you could have done the same as well." Arthur said as he looked at the little raven haired boy. "You could have come and talked to me whenever you wanted or to Hagrid or anyone else over the years. We could have happily helped you." He explained.

Harry wiped his face and shrugged at the older man. "It didn't really matter to me." He admitted softly as he thought back to when he lived with the Dursley family and everything he had been through with them. The having to deal with just as difficult adults at Hogwarts…adults had just become someone he couldn't trust in his life. "I guess I'm just used to doing everything on my own for the most part." He said as he looked up at them with a small smile. "But I'm trying to get better, really, I am." He assured them.

"We know you are." Arthur assured and walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "But you can always use help and we're here to give it. Never forget that." He stated calmly.

Harry nodded his head with a smile but gasped when Arthur pulled him into a tight hug. He stiffened at first before relaxing and latching his hands onto the older man's suit jacket and hiding his face in the other's stomach.

He had been hugged several times since he had come to the wizarding world. Hermione being his first ever hug and then Ron, anyone with the last name Weasley, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Sirius and Remus…but this one….this hug from Mr. Weasley was comforting and something he had dearly seemed to miss since the war had ended. Not that he hadn't gotten a hug since then but he hadn't taken any comfort from any of them, too deep in his depression and mourning to get anything from the hugs.

For the first time in a long time though he felt comfort and love and acceptance. Something he hadn't realized he had needed until right then.

GUR2

"Severus, welcome back." Narcissa said as she looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Lucius is in his office and Draco is out back flying his broom." She informed him as the man hardly ever came to talk with her if ever. It was normally one of her boys he went to see.

"I am actually here to speak with you Narcissa." Severus informed as he sat down from across the blonde woman on a lounge chair that was located in one of the many tea rooms that the woman had decorated herself.

She blinked in surprise and set her tea and newspaper aside to put her full attention on the man from across her. "What do you need Severus?"

Severus stared with a raised brow but didn't question her back but instead went into why he had come to see her. "I would like information on Potter and what his condition it." He stated.

Narcissa raised her own brow at that before crossing her ankles and settling her hands in her lap with a cool expression on her face. "And pray tell why I should give you any of what you ask of me?" She questioned next.

Snape scowled before answering. "I made a vow, similar to the one I made with you, with Lily Potter to protect her son."

"I see." She sat there with a contemplative look on her face before standing and leaving the room. Severus sat there stunned for several seconds before bristling in anger. He sat there thinking on what to do now that Narcissa had left but stopped as soon as the woman walked back into the room with a little book. "Here, this has all the information you want and need." She explained as she handed him the book and then retook her seat, sipping at her tea and looking over the prophet once more.

Snape looked at her and waited for an explanation but when one did not come he looked down at the book. It was smaller than his hand and fit comfortably in it. The red leather binding the book looked old and worn and the title on it startled him. "A Series of Unknown Magical Ailments by Gellert Grindelwald." He muttered to himself before opening the book to a marked spot in the book.

As he read the passage in the book, Narcissa watched from behind her paper and waited as the implications of the ailment hit Severus Snape. And she could tell when he figured it out as his eyes widened slightly before returning to the ever blank expression he had. "So, what shall you do with this information now Severus?" She questioned as she put her paper down and finished her tea.

He said nothing for long moments before standing up from his place and walking out of the room without a single word to her, the book sitting on the table in front of Narcissa. "Ah, I hope Harry doesn't hate me for this." She said quietly to the empty room.

GUR2

"So what should we do today then?" Ron questioned as he laid out in the yard of the Burrow, hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky. Hermione was lying against his shoulder while Harry had used the red head's stomach as a pillow. "Any ideas?"

"None." Harry replied immediately even as his mind moved towards the thought of flying but he had left his broom at the Malfoy's, not thinking he would need it at the time. "What about you miss Know-it-all?" Harry questioned with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Maybe we should review things from Hogwarts." She suggested after swatting Harry across the top of the head. "That way when we go back we'll be at least prepared for the classes that we'll have to take."

Harry frowned while Ron booed at the suggestion. "Are we even going to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned as he glanced over towards his bushy haired friend. "I mean I can see you going Hermione but…" He trailed off as he looked down at himself with a frown.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat up and stared at her friend with horror. "I'm sorry I didn't even think!" She admitted in guilt and horror. "I didn't even think of your condition when I mentioned it."

"Ah, I doubt it'll be a problem." Ron said from his reclined position. "Harry can work on his condition while you go back to Hogwarts." Ron stated easily.

"And what about you mister!?" Hermione questioned angrily. "You'll be returning to Hogwarts when September comes around as well." She stated determinedly.

"I wasn't thinking of returning to tell the truth." Ron admitted with a shrug. "I was just gonna accept Kingsley's offer and become an Auror right away."

Harry frowned at the reminder of the offer before shaking his head. "If that's what you wanna do Ron, go for it." Harry encouraged before looking at Hermione. "You were offered an Auror position as well Hermione. Or the Head Position in the ministry, mostly his undersecretary if you really wanted it." Harry reminded her.

"I know but I want to go back to Hogwarts and finish my education." Hermione explained. "If I can enlarge my knowledge some more, then I'll be able to keep up with everything that's going to be said in meetings. The more I know the more I can contribute and converse with."

"Good point." Harry said as he nodded his head. "Though Aurors mostly deal with the law of the wizarding world, not politics." He argued for his red headed friend. "That and you have to admit Ron was never all that good at school stuff anyways."

"I resent that!" Ron shouted as he popped up from the ground, knocking Harry from his stomach as he glared at the little boy. "I could have done just fine if I had wanted to." He frowned at the two skeptical looks he was getting from his friends before sighing and shrugging at them. "The work was boring and I didn't really see the point. If it had been more interesting like Chess then I probably would have done better."

Hermione scowled at that while Harry just laughed. "Either way, you should still go and finish school Ronald. It's important to show that we are determined to return to a normal routine after the war and that we are not too terribly affected by it." She explained with a stubborn edge.

"But we were affected by it." Ron said with confusion. "Even if we go back and show that we can return to a normal routine, we can't show that we aren't affected by the war. I think they'd believe we were just pushing it aside if we did that."

"True." Harry butted in. "I don't think I could even pretend that I wasn't affected." He threw in a drawl as he waved a hand over himself. "Not to mention some people might find those who act as if nothing happened rather psychotic."

Hermione's scowl turned into a deep frown as she thought about their words. She sighed after long moments before nodding her head in agreement. "Alright. Then we go back and get as much knowledge as we can and get out NEWTS so that we can prove the skills and knowledge that we gained during the war and our journey. We show them how powerful we've become and how we can be assets to them in the future if they will just give us a chance."

"Now there's the logical thinking that we know and love about you Mione!" Harry exclaimed happily at her. "Though I think I'll stay out of Hogwarts for a while yet." He added in with a sad smile. Even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Hogwarts after he was cured, it was still his home and he missed it terribly.

"Yep. That'd be a good idea mate." Ron agreed as he ruffled the raven locks, earning a squawk of indignation. "And if it means that much to you Mione, I'll return to Hogwarts with you in the fall. Even though I don't look forward to seeing some of the Slytherins again." He admitted with a scowl. Harry had explained to them what had caused his regression even further in age two days after he had first arrived. Neither of the two thirds of their group had been impressed with Snape's return nor Harry's reaction. Though Ron had silently cheered for Harry as the boy had explained his attempt at murder of the Potions Master.

"Just ignore them Ron. As long as they don't start anything and we don't start anything, I'm sure everything will be just fine." She stated with a determined nod of her head.

"I see at least one of the Famous Golden Trio has their head on straight…though that was the true for most of your school years." A drawl stated from the trio, causing all three to whip around with wands drawn and spells on the tip of their tongues. "I see the sort of welcoming I get from you three will never change." Snape stated with a raised brow.

"Bloody hell. Don't do that Snape!" Ron shouted as he held his wand steady at the professor.

"That was incredibly dangerous Professor Snape. We could have killed you by accident." Hermione added on, her own wand still held steady at the man's chest.

"I don't know if mine would have been accidental." Harry growled low in his throat. "I could still very well destroy him where he stands if he's not careful."

"Oh please Potter, you have no chance of hurting me in your current state of being." Snape rolled his eyes at the man in child form. "Did you not notice that your magic decreased the further back in age you got? Especially after that spectacular temper tantrum you threw at the Malfoy's manor?"

Harry growled and almost shot a spell at the slimy git to prove that he was wrong about his magic but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his hand. "What did you come here for Professor?" She questioned calmly, still not lowering her wand.

Snape kept his face neutral, not bothering to even try and get the three to lower their wands. "I have come to offer my help to Potter." He announced with his nose lifted up into the air, as if it was a gracious offer and they should feel honored that he had even made it.

"No." Harry snarled instantly, eyes glowing with hatred and remembered pain. He would never let this man into his head even if it meant being stuck in his current form forever. "Never again."

"I do not think you understand the current position you are in Potter." Snape said with a snarl of his own. "You are not just stuck in the form of a child but with the power of one as well. I will admit that you were more powerful than most eleven year olds at the time but none the less you were still weaker than most third years and above."

"And because of the attacks from the escaped Death Eaters…" Hermione added on with a concerned frown, her wand lowering to her side. "If that's true then you are in even more danger now than we thought Harry. Especially since the protections from the Dursleys wouldn't work anymore and we can't return to Hogwarts just yet either."

"Precisely Miss Granger." Snape stated with a slight nod at her. "You are in danger Potter. Just as before the defeat of the Dark Lord and if we do not get this fixed you will remain in danger in this weakened form."

"And the only way to cure this is with the help of a skilled Legilimens." Ron said with a sour look on his face, his wand disappearing into his wand holster on his wrist. A gift he had received from Charlie after hearing about the Auror position offered to the golden trio. All three now sported holsters of dragon leather of different kinds. Ron's being a Chinese Fireball, Hermione's a Antipodean Opaleye, and Harry's being a Hungarian Horntail. None of them had missed the joke Charlie had been making when he had given them to the three.

"And the only person left skilled enough to help Potter would be I." Snape stated with a small smirk on his face and smugness wafting from him at his own skill.

"Or Lucius Malfoy who has done a wonderful job helping me without tearing my mind apart just because I look like my father." Harry snark destroyed Snape's smugness and turned it into anger instead. Harry's own wand stayed trained on Snape with a steady hand.

"I was trying to teach you Occlumency and you failed spectacularly at that all on your own Potter." Snape snarled right back at the man turned boy.

"Maybe if you taught me how to actually close my mind instead of shouting, 'Clear your mind Potter! Clear it now!', and then using that damned spell I might've understood better!" Harry shouted, wand sparking in his hand.

"If you practiced clearing your mind at night before bed like I had instructed, you would have figured it out for yourself easily enough." Snape snapped back at him, face starting to turn red in his anger and frustration.

Not that Harry's own face wasn't turning that color and he had come to stand at the end of Snape's retort. "How was I supposed to clear my mind?! You never told me how! All I did at night was try and blank it and then all I could do was think! I had no bloody clue what I was doing no thanks to you!"

"Potter! You just need to think of one specific thing to clear your mind! Any child would know that!"

"Not if you don't bloody well tell them you godforsaken bat! You said clear so I tried to think of nothing! You never said to think of a specific thing and only a specific thing!"

"You did it all the time during Quidditch brat! All you thought about was catching the Snitch! I would have thought it would have been obvious enough but apparently I gave you too much credit even then!"

"Too much credit?! Ha! Yeah right! More like scorn and hatred and a death threat thrown in every now and then!"

"You gave back as much as I gave out!"

"Will you two stop it! I swear this is like watching five year olds argue over a favored toy!" Hermione shouted as she stood up with Ron right behind her. "The past doesn't matter now Harry. If you were able to forgive the Malfoys then you should be able to forgive the Professor and accept his help."

"No chance in bloody hell." Harry snarled right away, still having his wand trained on the older male. "Just like you won't forgive the Malfoys I won't forgive him. He's done just as much to me as Dumbledore and Voldemort ever did to me."

"The headmaster did nothing but try and help you prepare for facing the Dark Lord Potter." Snape replied as his eyes narrowed into a cold fury.

"He prepared me for Slaughter. Just like you told him he did." Harry said back. "Though I will not deny that he helped me a lot growing up but keeping information hurt more than it helped in the long run."

"It did no such thing. There were things that you did not need to know as a child to make sure you had a happy life before the war began again."

"Oh yes, because facing Voldemort every other year was such a great childhood." Harry drawled before yelping as Ron picked him up from underneath the armpits and carried him away from the professor. "Ron! Put me down!"

"Nope, I'm not dying an early death." The red head replied as he took Harry back to the Burrow.

"Ron I'm not actually eleven!"

"You're sure acting like it."

"Now then." Hermione said as she looked at Snape with narrowed eyes and Ron and Harry disappeared back into the house. "Why are you offering to help Harry?"

"I made a promise to protect him." Snape replied easily, not caring that it would be out in the open now since he expected Harry to have told everyone about his memories. "I will keep it for as long as both of us are alive."

"Not good enough." Hermione stated calmly as she waved her professor off. "Especially when it concerns Harry and his safety. We've had promises before and seen them broken over a loophole. I will not risk another regression in Harry and since you caused this latest one…well…you can imagine my fear of what you can cause."

"I did not cause the regression Miss Granger." Snape stated as he stared at her with a frown and trepidation. He knew that she was the smartest of the trio if not the most magically powerful of the lot. She would know spells that the other two did and he feared what they could be.

"Yes you did actually. Harry explained what had happened and I have to agree with him. You caused this regression because you caused the most damage to him throughout the years. Whether you know it or not." She stated calmly as she went over the years of classes with the man in front of them.

All the insults.

All the put downs.

All the derogatory insults.

All the vanished potions that weren't even half complete.

All the lies.

And worst of all, all the times that Snape had saved Harry's life despite his hatred for the boy.

"You are the most damaging person in Harry's life and we all know it…all of us except you. Now if you'll stay away from him until he can be cured that would be fantastic." Hermione said as she lifted her wand to point at the man. "If you don't you'll find out why people call me the Brightest Witch of my Age." With that she turned and left the stunned man behind.

"It seems that I have misjudged the trio." Snape muttered as he thought over the reactions of the three. The most surprising of them was Weasley who had been the calmest of the lot while Granger had been the more intimidating. "It seems there is much more of me to think on then I thought." With that in mind he disapparated from the spot.

GUR2

A.N. Ha! What do you guys think of this so far? How about the development that I've started for the Golden Trio? What do you think of that so far? Also sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work, housework, and just general tiredness has kept me from writing too much on any of my stories. I'll try and update more often but don't count on it! I'll update as much as I can. So review and tell me your thoughts until then.


	9. Forced Help

Chapter Nine

Forced Help

"Hey professor McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed as he ran into the Burrow with a wide grin on his face. Ron ran right in behind him, panting heavily and a glare on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Minerva smiled at the little boy, nostalgia clouding her mind as she remembered not only Harry's antics but his father's antics at Hogwarts as well. "I came to speak with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I have received their notices of their attendance to Hogwarts this year. Since they are of age, I am considering allowing the older students more lenience's while attending this year." She explained calmly.

"That's cool." Harry said with a nod of his head. "Hopefully that'll help with a lot of the restlessness that I'm sure that'll occur." He replied, looking at the still panting Ron. "Well, here's Ron for ya. I think Hermione went out with Mrs. Weasley, but they're supposed to be back sometime soon." He offered next.

The headmistress nodded her head in understanding before patting the spot on the couch next to her. "Come sit Mr. Potter…Harry. I wish to know how you are doing. I haven't seen you in a while." She pinched a cheek as soon as Harry had sat. "I see you have become even more adorable in the time you first shrunk."

Harry scowled as he rubbed at his reddened cheek. "Yeah, he came barreling through the Floo looking like this." Ron spoke up, smirking at Harry. "All tiny and cute and adorable." He explained easily.

"Shut up Ron, or I won't allow you to take the map with you." Harry stated with a glare, instantly shutting up the red head from any more annoying comments.

McGonagall chuckled at the two before patting Harry on the head and then running her hands through his hair. "Tell me how you're doing Harry, I wish to know if there's anything I can do to help."

Harry blushed at the familiar caress before speaking. "Ah, well, I had a run in with Snape." He spat the name angrily. "That kinda sent me further back for some reason, but other than that, I've been fine." He spoke as he sent a small smile to his old professor.

"You saw Severus?" McGonagall questioned as she stopped the petting. "Well, I can certainly understand how you reverted back further then. That man…" She huffed before shaking her own head. "He will be teaching Defense again at Hogwarts."

"I'm not going back to school!" The two boys declared at once, glaring at one part of the room.

The headmistress blinked at the reaction before sighing tiredly. "I know that you have never been on good terms with Severus…"

"I've never been on terms with him." Harry interrupted grumpily. "He's never allowed me to be on any level of terms with him because I'm not worth the time or effort."  
McGonagall sighed again before she pulled the child onto her lap, ignoring the indignant squawk that he wasn't actually eleven. "I know, but you must understand that he was under a great deal of pressure. Between Albus and Voldemort, I'm surprised he didn't crack entirely and go insane."

"I'm pretty sure he did a little bit." Ron stated as he stretched out in the armchair that normally his father sat in. "But what would we know after all, he's a spy and capable of hiding anything and everything form everyone."

"Precisely Mr. Weasley. He was a spy and needed to act a certain way to fool his masters." McGonagall said evenly. "He had to do things to stay on the fence, to be able to fool anyone and everyone into thinking he was a Death Eater to the core."

"Yeah, well, did an exceptional job. Exceeds expectations." Harry grumbled out.

McGonagall frowned and swatted the boy over the head and ignored the squawk that came from the little boy and the snigger from the red head. "He did what he had to do Harry, I know it's hard to understand, especially with the way he treated you."

Harry growled as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as he tried to glare at the floor. "Yeah, that doesn't excuse the way he treats me now though! I've never really done anything to him that he didn't deserve with the way he treated me and now he just seems to hate me even more!"

Ron nodded in agreement when McGonagall glanced at him. "It's true, he came here unannounced and demanded that Harry allow him to help, as if Harry was still a student. It's like Harry didn't see him die or that he just came back from the dead, like he expected nothing to have changed." He explained with his own scowl. "Git doesn't realized the damage he caused by just coming back with no warning."

McGonagall scowled as well before sighing and shaking her head. Her arms wrapped around Harry's waist as the child tried to slip off of her lap and kept him firmly on her lap. "I see. Well, there's no really changing that man." She smiled as she remembered her years of dealing with a teenager and then grown up Snape. "He hasn't really changed over the years."

"So he was as much of a git as my dad was as a kid?" Harry questioned with a raised brow, trying and failing to loosen the hold the older woman had on him and scowling when she wasn't relenting. "Could you release me?"

The headmistress sputtered and choked back a laugh as she couldn't help but agree with the description of the deceased Potter. "Yes, I suppose you could say that and no, you're staying right here." She agreed and disagreed once she could breathe again. "Both boys held a hate for each other- I'm still not quite sure I understand fully- that made them into giant gits." She chuckled as that got a startled laugh out of both boys.

A crack startled all three and wands were out and pointing at the door in an instant. "Oh, professor." Hermione said happily as she walked through the door to see her boys and headmistress sitting in the living room. She grinned as all three put their wands away and shifted the bags in her arms. "It's good to see you professor, let me go and put these away and I'll be right back. Molly, I'll help put these away." Hermione said to the short red headed woman behind her.

"That's much appreciated dear." Molly said happily as she and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

Harry and Ron continued to speak with McGonagall about anything and everything, avoiding the subject of returning to school until Hermione joined them a while later. Hermione sat in the spot Harry had occupied and smiled at the boy and headmistress. "So, what can we help you with today Headmistress?" She questioned.

"Ah well, not so much what you can do for me but what I can do for you when you return to Hogwarts." McGonagall returned as she finally released the man in a boy's body. "I've been going around and speaking to all the seventh and soon to be eighth years of Hogwarts, explaining some new rules that'll allow some freedom to you older students." She started.

"That sounds rather nice." Hermione said as she glanced at Ron before looking back at the headmistress. "What sort of new rules will you be instating and how will they affect us exactly?"

McGonagall smiled as she looked at the young woman in front of her, remembering the exuberant and eager to please child she had once been, but she could now see the strong and confident woman she had grown into during the war. "Yes, well we have decided that the students returning for their eighth year will be allowed to leave school grounds after classes are done for the day, and as long as they return for classes this privilege will continue on. Seventh years will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend and it is a privilege as well and can be revoked."

"So we don't have to sleep at the school then?" Ron questioned, excited about this bit of information since the three of them had been on the run for a long time, none of them looked forward to being cooped up in one place.

"That is correct. But only you eighth years will be able to do this. The rest of the student body will be made to stay at the school and on school grounds. We will have to abandon some old traditions and start some new ones. I'll be asking for yours and the other eighth and seventh years help with that." She explained.

"That sounds wonderful Professor. Oh I can't wait! We'll have to see about introducing some of the muggle traditions that'll coincide with the wizarding traditions. Maybe we can ask some of the purebloods about those and see which ones better work with the muggle ones! Oh, we could even introduce costumes on Halloween and see if there's any All Hallows Eve rituals and traditions that people can participate in!" Hermione babbled as she thought about all the things that could help muggleborns and purebloods get better along and understand each other better.

Harry giggled as he watched Hermione get all up in her brainstorming, wondering if she realized how much her hair seemed to frizz as she came up with more and more ideas to better Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. Ron was just watching his girlfriend with adoring eyes as she continued on.

McGonagall laughed before she waved for the girl's attention, bringing it back onto herself. "Those are all wonderful ideas, all of which we'll discuss with the other eighth years after the opening feast. From there we can make plans for the rest of the year and see what'll work best."

"Do you think the purebloods will cooperate with us though?" Harry asked. "I mean we'll be obviously introducing some muggle stuff they might not light or even want to know about. Will they want to share their own traditions with the muggleborns?"

"That's a good question but I'm unable to answer it at this time." She replied before standing up. "With that all explained, I must be on my way to speak with the next eighth year attending Hogwarts. They will need to have this all explained to them as well."

"It was great seeing you again Professor!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she stood up and shook the older woman's hand.

"Oh none of that!" McGonagall stated as she pulled the other woman into a brief hug. "You have done much for me and the wizarding world Ms. Granger, Hermione, and you deserve to be treated like an adult." She explained as she held onto the other's shoulders. You've had the intelligence and the common sense to lead these to imbeciles on the correct path and keep them from falling over their own noses." She smiled at them before a softer smile took over. "And luckily I've gotten the great chance to watch you grow and become adults. I see the three of you as my own in a way after all of this horror. Despite all of the trouble you caused me while in school." She stated with a wry grin.

All three Gryffindors smiled at the old woman and she had to blink away tears, staring at the tree bravest kids she had ever known. "You've always been that mother away from my own mum, just as scary too." Ron stated with a grin as he accepted a hug from the woman easily. "Don't tell my mum I said that, she'll be upset to not be the only scary woman in my life anymore."

McGonagall chuckled as she laid a hand on the red head's cheek as the other rested on his shoulder. "I'll never tell, especially on such a fine strategist that could make any move work for him. The only one who has ever beaten my chess charm has led his friends through a trying time. I expect much from you Mr. Weasley, Ron, so work hard this term to prove I'm right."

Harry smiled at both of his misty eyed friends before he jumped forward. "Thanks Professor! You mean a lot to us as well!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged the older woman. He blushed heavily as he realized what he'd done and tried to pull away quickly but was stopped as McGonagall wrapped her own arms around him as well.

"You have always been a brave child Mr. Potter." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his fluffy wild black hair. "You've done so much for us all and even died for us. Thank you dear child and know that you can always come to me when you are need of help." She laid a kiss on top of his head. With that she stood up fully and nodded at them all primly. "I'll be seeing you two when school starts and Mr. Potter, I'm of the understanding that you have acquainted yourself with the Malfoys?"

Harry wiped at his eyes before looking up with red rimmed eyes and cherry colored cheeks. "Yep. Lucius has been helping me." He paused as he gave a sheepish smile. "Though it's been a couple of weeks since I've last seen them." He admitted.

McGonagall nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll be heading over there next, would you like to accompany me to the Malfoy residence?" She questioned and held her hand out towards the little boy that was actually a man.

Harry blinked before looking at Hermione and Ron, wondering if the two would be okay with this since they had argued about it earlier. Both looked at each other before turning to their de-aged friend and nodded with smiles. "Go ahead Harry. Lucius needs to help you regain your age. We'll stay here and work on ourselves." Hermione stated with a sad smile. "After all, we need to worry about ourselves just as much as we worry about you."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head before looking at the headmistress. "I'll go with you. I need to get better after all." He turned back to his friends again and even ran up to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her own arms around him. "I'll owl you as often as I can."

"You better mate." Ron said as he clapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Or we'll have to come storming into the snake's den to save you." He grinned roguishly.

Harry could only laugh as he looked at his friends…his family for so long.

GUR2

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Narcissa said as she wrapped the child into a hug before removing his bag. "Nobby, please take this to Mr. Potter's room." She ordered the awaiting house elf. Once the elf had done so, the Matriarch of the Malfoy family looked at the straight back Gryffindor. "What can I help you with today Headmistress? I highly doubt delivering Mr. Potter back here was your only objective."

"Your right Mrs. Malfoy. I'm here to speak with Draco Malfoy as his name was on the list with the returning eighth years. I have some new rules and questions that I'd like to present him with." McGonagall explained as she ran a hair through Harry's hair with a smile. "I also wanted to return Mr. Potter so he could continue his treatments with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yep, I've had my break and I'm ready to start again." Harry chimed in as he looked up at the two women. "I don't particularly like being an eleven year old again." He pouted at the end and crossed his arms over his chest.

Narcissa smiled at that as she waved a hand at the stairs. "Yes well, I highly doubt any of us would enjoy that unhappy occurrence either. Lucius is upstairs in his study reading, but I'm sure he'll absolutely love to see you again." She stated.

Harry nodded his head in understanding before turning back towards McGonagall. "Thanks for the lift professor, I was good seeing you again!" He exclaimed as he hugged her and then took up the stairs, trying to ignore the blush on his face.

The two women watched the boy take off with smiles on their faces before turning towards each other and turning serious once more. "Now, I believe you wanted to speak with Draco? He should be in the library." She explained as she turned and began to walk away, the headmistress following right behind her.

GUR2

"Come in." Lucius said as he looked up from his book, wondering who could possibly be knocking on his door. Narcissa was in the tea room enjoying afternoon tea while Draco was in the library going over old school material. Severus had left several hours ago after a long discussion over the method he had been using to treat Harry.

There shouldn't have been anyone interested in speaking with Lucius at the moment as he hadn't gone to the ministry to try and reinstate him into the system and he hadn't spoken to anyone outside of his family and Severus.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy!" Harry chirped as he walked into the room, having to push heavily against the door so that he could get in in the first place. "I've returned to continue our sessions." Harry explained to the stunned blonde.

"I see." Lucius replied as his face went back to being stoic and taking in the shrunk eighteen year old. "We'll have to start from the very beginning again from the looks of it. So you'll have to bring up the memories that has affected you from when you were a child." He explained as he stood up from his seat and walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Yep, I think I know where it started too." Harry admitted as he scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Not that it's a super bad memory but…" He trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain what was wrong with the memory and why it affected him so much. In the end he shrugged his shoulders in irritation. "You'll see what's wrong with it in a moment." He stated instead.

Lucius nodded his head and raised his wand. "Are you ready then?" He questioned but then paused at the blank look on the boy's face. "Harry?" He questioned before he began to feel a stirring of panic in his gut when he wasn't answered and the blank look stayed on his face. "What in the world?" He muttered out loud as he looked around the room, freezing as he noticed a figure off to the side of the room that was blending into the background but was shimmering at the same time.

There was only one person that Lucius knew of that would sneak into his office and perform a spell on the boy-who-lived without any warning of any sorts. "Damn it Severus." Lucius growled as he looked back and forth between the two frozen figures, reluctant to disrupt the process as he was unsure how it would affect them. "You might have just ruined everything."

GUR2

Harry blinked as he appeared in a familiar dungeon full of first year students chattering away, unaware of what was going to happen only moments away. "This is first year Potions class." Harry said as he looked at all of his young and alive classmates, smiling at Lavender Brown's squeal of disgust as Seamus Finnegan threw frog guts at her. He'd forgotten how squeamish she was during potions. "The very first Potions class I ever had with Snape. I was so excited for it too. I'd thought it'd be like cooking and I was rather good at cooking too. It was ruined as soon as that greasy bat took roll though."

"I wouldn't say it was lost that late into the class Potter."

Harry whirled around in horror and stared at said Potions Professor. "Snape! What in the bloody blazes are you doing here!?" Harry growled out as he curled his shoulders inward protectively and his eyes glared heavily. "Mr. Malfoy should be here, not you!"

"Yes well," Snape smirked as he looked at the little boy in front of him, feeling powerful at having his hated enemy's spawn at his mercy. "I decided that Lucius was simply too nice and too weak of a Legilimens to help you effectively. I've decided that I'll be the one helping you regain your age. No matter how ungrateful you may be about it." He explained as he turned towards the classroom just in time to see himself slam the door open and closed, quieting the class entirely.

"I want you out of my head now!" Harry shouted as he pushed as hard as he could, gathering up all the knowledge that he had on Occlumency and pushing it all at the bat.

Snape grunted in surprise as the force of the attack hit him, but then he smirked as he pushed back and surrounded Potter with all of his strength, holding him still and facing him towards the scene in front of them. "Still as weak in Occlumency as ever Potter. Now watch and we shall see why you are so hurt by this memory. I found it all rather amusing after all." He quipped as he too turned back just as the Memory Snape got to Potter's name in the roll.

 _"Ah, yes," Snape said as he looked at the scrawny black haired child, eyes narrowed in hate and mirth, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."_

Harry burned in embarrassment as much as his memory self as the Potions Professor said that. He hated his status in the wizarding world, even then when he had known very little about it. "Stop it! Get out of my head!" Harry shouted as he fought against the binds holding him in place.

Snape scowled at the real child before looking back at the memory. "No, we shall watch this play out Potter. Now hold still and watch." He commanded as he put more force on the boy to force him to stand still. Harry growled in his throat in irritation.

 _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Memory Snape started as he began to pace back and forth in front of the class, hands clasped behind his back and eyes looking over the class sharply, "As there is little polish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

"And there you are not paying attention to a word I was saying." Snape snark as he glared at the writing boy at his desk, cauldron in front of him, with a quill scribbling away. "Arrogant in thinking you don't need to pay attention to a word a teacher said, thinking you knew it all, just like your father."

"Did you even ever check to see what I was writing down?" Harry bit out as he struggled against his bonds again.

"Why bother, probably just babble about how courageous and wonderful you are." Snape drawled out as he watched himself walk over to the little boy and spin a chair around so that he could sit in it and lean on the back of the chair.

"It was notes on what you were saying." Harry got out as he glared at the memory.

Snape paused at that admission and walked over to where the two memories were staring each other down.

 _"Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the little boy looked confused at the man and unsure of what he wanted. It was obvious he didn't know the answer._

 _"I don't know sir."_

 _"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." The Memory Snape ignored the hopping around Hermione and kept his eyes trained on a now slouching Potter who had his shoulders curled in on himself, trying to protect himself from the verbal attack. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"_

 _"I don't know sir."_

 _Snape grinned wickedly at that before returning to a mocking expression, something only the young Harry had seen at the time. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

 _Harry glared at the Potions professor now as his shoulders went back and his chin raised up, fire lighting up the emerald eyes that Snape hated so much. "I don't know sir." He replied as he continued to glare at the teacher defiantly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"_

 _The scowl on Snape's face could have frightened Voldemort with the venomous hate behind it but the little boy didn't move an inch. "Sit down." He snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"_

Snape listened to the interaction between himself and the boy Potter as he got close and looked down at the bit of parchment that held notes on his speech on it. It was a childish chicken scratch writing and sat in front of a fuming and irritated boy Potter. "It seems you were telling the truth." Snape said as the memory faded away.

"Of course I was, but did you ever realize that I was when I spoke with you. That I was always trying to ignore my fame and how I hated it. No you didn't." Harry spat out as the barrier holding him in place faded. "That's not even the worse part of this memory though." Harry admitted as his scowl turned into a frown.

"Oh, what could possibly be the worst thing about this memory to you then Potter? The fact that I was just mean to you for no reason? Or is it because I was just the ugly greasy bat of the dungeon that decided that it made your life a complete horror during your school years?" Snape questioned angrily as he stalked over to the boy he had grievously misjudged in that first class. Though he felt that his judgement of the rest of the boy was true. He was arrogant and refused to listen to anyone who he thought was wrong. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

"That first question you asked me." Harry said as he looked at the professor again, eyes focusing on him intently. "I didn't think about it until you had returned and I had to go over everything, about why I had reverted even further back." He explained as he curled into himself, eyes still on the older man. "Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry repeated to the man.

Snape felt a cold chill run down his spine at the tone that the boy used. A mix between disgust and sorrow and something else, something he couldn't identify for once. "What about it Potter?" He snapped angrily.

"Asphodel is a type of lily." Harry started as his eyes continued to bore into Snape. "It has a meaning of 'My regrets follow you to the grave', while wormwood means 'Absence'." Harry watched for any sign of recognition or realization from the professor. It was like the other was nothing but a blank doll, unable to express any emotion or thought out loud. 'No, it's his Occlumency skills.' Harry thought as he tilted his head. "It made even more sense since I know you were good friends with my mother and you still loved her…love her." He corrected a moment later.

Silence reigned between the two for what seemed like ever before Snape spoke. "Seems you aren't as idiotic as I thought. Then again, you were able to take down the Dark Lord with only snippets of information left for you to find."

Harry scowled at that as another memory appeared in front of them. The screaming of the crowds and the horror of fear as a young first year struggled to hold onto his broom.

GUR2

It was quiet while Lucius waited for the two to return from the mindscape, angry with himself and Severus. He hadn't thought about telling Snape the process he had been using to help Harry, but now he realized that he shouldn't have, not with the way he had been so interested in it.

Then there was the fact the bastard hadn't actually left his office at all that day or how he had known that Potter would return at this time. He didn't understand how or why or even if Snape really cared about the Potter boy in the first place.

Lily Potter could be playing a part in all of this, in part of everything that Snape had ever done since he had joined the Dark Lord's side. He was her son after all and Lucius knew that the man had always been hot for the muggleborn but when he had yelled at her in his fifth year, well, he had thought that had ended it for him. Apparently not.

Lucius grunted as he ran a hand over his face in frustration, trying to figure out if anything else could be done to help the boy and man, he gave up and instead grabbed his glass of fire whiskey.

That's the same time that his wards went off and all of his proximity wards and alarms blared at the same time.

Including the ones meant to indicate when the wards were falling.

GUR2

A.N. Holy shit, it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it took forever to write for other reasons besides school and work weighing me down. Hehe, well I've got this written out now so I hope you guys review and tell me what you thought about it.

Know as well that it'll be a while before I can update again too because of the other stories I'm working on and all the homework and actual work I'll have to do as well. So sorry if I don't update quickly enough for some of you but I hope others will keep up with this story and the others even though it takes me some time to write them out. Until next time lovelies!


	10. Invasion

Chapter Ten

Invasion

"Father! What's going on?" Draco called out as he looked towards the man with panic gleaming in his eyes. HE was tuned into the wards as well and so he knew that they had fallen.

"Someone has pulled down the wards. They are not friendly Draco, if they wanted to get in so badly that they would rip down our wards." Lucius stated as he appeared at the top of the stairs, his wife, son, and McGonagall standing at the base of them. "We must be prepared to fight."

"I will stay and fight as well." McGonagall said with a nod of her head. It was obvious that she was not leaving. "What of Harry though? I thought he was in with you."

Lucius scowled at the mention of the boy before sighing. "It seems that Severus has deem it fit to take control of the boy's treatment, by force if necessary." He explained as he walked down the stairs, wand drawn and ready to fight. "We must make sure that whoever attacks doesn't make it to him and Severus."

"I shall call to the Order." McGonagall stated as she swished her wand and a glowing white cat appeared in front of her. "Malfoy Manor is being attacked. Harry, Severus, and I are all here. Severus and Harry are occupied and defenseless. We need all the help that we can get!" She waved her wand once more and the cat disappeared with bounding leaps. "Now we can only hold them off for as long as we can."  
Draco gulped before stealing his features and ran up the stairs and passing his father. "I'm going to get a few things! I'll be right back!"

Lucius nodded as he walked down the stairs and walked over to the front doors. "Narcissa, will you go and speak with the house elves and see if they are willing to defend the mansion with us?" He questioned as he began to wave his wand around intricately.

"Of course my love." She replied and took off down to the kitchens where she hoped their servants would be willing to fight with them. Both Malfoys had seen how the house elves at Hogwarts had fought and how much damage they had caused. They hoped to use that same ferocity to defend their home now.

McGonagall looked around the mansion and spotted several little figures of snakes, gargoyles, chimeras, and Pegasi littering the place. She concentrated and soon all the little stone figures were detaching from the walls and marching into places protect the people within the mansion. She waved her wand at them once more and soon they were the same size and humans, if only just towering over them an inch or two. "That should lend some more protection. Do you have any clue on who is attacking the Mansion?"

Lucius nodded his head. "Nott, Mulciber, Avery, and the Lestrange Brothers. They attacked the Mansion earlier this year and we informed the Aurors then as well. Hopefully your Patronus will inform them quickly."

"Right, then we should get into a better position to protect from them before they really start attacking." McGonagall stated sternly as she turned to move into a better position.

Only to stumble as the door exploded behind them, the debris hitting an invisible shield, and protecting them from damage. "It seems that those alarms of yours is still working then." Rodolphus said as he smirked at the Malfoy Patriarch. "Though it won't keep you alive for much longer. Rabastan, tear through these wards." He ordered his brother as he pointed his wand at an attacking chimera statue and blasted it to pieces. "I'll hold off these statues with the others."

"Got it." Rabastan said as he began to move his wand in patterns. Rodolphus quickly moved his own wand and soon several bulky Earth Golems rose from the ground and began pounding against the wards as well.

Lucius gritted his teeth as he forced more magic into the wards, hoping to hold off the Death Eaters for as long as possible. He was unsure of how long he could hold it though and hoped the Narcissa and Draco were safe somewhere with a plan of their own.

GUR2

Draco gritted his teeth as he sprinted to his room where his supplies of pranks were hidden. Things he had gotten from Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes under polyjuice potions. The Weasley still wasn't allowing him into his store and Zonko's had placed a ban on him after his sixth year so he had to resort to creative methods to get what he wanted.

Now he was happy that he had taken the time to do so. He could use all the prank products to his advantage since most are great distractions or obstacles. The instant Swamp, the Peruvian Darkness Powder, and so much more. He still had his hand of glory and his broomstick could come in handy as well. Then there was his own knowledge of spells and potions he could use. He'd be able to provide some safety to Snape and Harry and help his father as well.

"Alright." Draco said as he got to his room and started pulling things out and throwing into a bag to carry. He climbed onto his broom and took off down the hall to his father's study, dropping different pranks along the way to create a course that would be difficult to traverse on most days and even worse when one was hopped up on adrenaline. "I won't let them get you." He muttered to himself as he flew back towards the entrance, ready to assist his father.

GUR2

"Do you understand what is happening?" Narcissa questioned the house elves as she looked at them all. All the elves had been gathered into the kitchen and she had explained the situation. She had explained what had happened at Hogwarts with the School house elves and what she wanted them to do. "With them attacking the manor, we need all the help we can get."

"Sissy understands but she does not know if we House Elves are capable of such a thing." The House elf admitted with a shrug. "We do not fight."

"But you serve us as well." Narcissa added on smoothly. "To serve is to protect and that is what I am asking of you. To protect the mansion that houses all of us. We live here together after all." She stated with a smile and held a hand out towards her own little house elf. "Come Sissy, I am only asking you to do what you are capable of."

Sissy looked at her mistress with awe, never had she done something like this for the little elf. She looked behind her to the other stunned elves before turning back towards the mistress and taking the hand tentatively. "We's do what we can to protect our family." She agreed before she and the other elves disappeared with determination written all over their faces.

Narcissa smiled at the thought of having such loyal elves despite all of the trouble and hardship her family had put them through. It was definitely time for the Malfoys to change their attitudes and the way they handle things.

"But it can wait until those no good brother in laws are taken care of." She muttered as she pulled out her wand and marched out of the kitchen, ready to help her husband and son in protecting the manor.

GUR2

"This is the first Quidditch match you participated in." Snape said as he looked around and took in the screams of cries of horror, the boy-who-lived bouncing on his broomstick told him exactly what part of the match they were in.

"That's right." Harry agreed as he nudged at the barrier holding him firmly in place, trying to loosen it even a little bit. It budged a little but he groaned as it was tightened right back up. "Let me go you bastard." He hissed at the professor angrily.

"No." Snape said as he watched the Granger girl set his rob on fire but because of that Quirrell's eye contact was broken and the broom stopped moving. "Why would you bring this memory to the front? Why was this so traumatizing?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Harry sneered as he glared at the memory. "Because you did the one thing that was unforgivable." He stated and closed his eyes as pain lanced through his mind. It was obvious that the strain of fighting Snape and trying to stop his memories were starting to affect him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this. "You saved my life."

Snape blinked in surprise as he took in the information before scoffing. 'Who would have thought we'd have that in common.' He thought as he watched the scene change to the night of Lupin's transformation and he jumping in front of them to protect them. "It seems that you simply hated me saving your life." He stated as the scene changed from that terrific end to Potter's third year and then they were left in darkness. Snape was giving a boy a break. "But you know the reason behind my protecting you."

"Of course I do!" Harry snarled as he looked at the man. "But that doesn't change the fact that I hated it! I hate you! All of the crap you put me through because you hated me! Hated my father! But you loved my mother and all she was!" Tears sprung up in Harry's eyes as he fought harder against Snape. He didn't want this! He didn't want this man's help anymore! Why couldn't he leave him alone? "Why can't you just see that I want you to leave me alone?" he sobbed out as closed his eyes. His chest and mind were burning fiercely at this point.

"Because you need help." Snape said to the crying form with little pity for him. "You refuse to take it and even though Lucius has helped you somewhat, you still have not accepted what you need." He stated as the scenery changed to a graveyard and a high pitched laugh echoed around them, making Harry gasp in horror. "If you do not face what scares you the most, you will always be a terrified little boy, no matter your appearance."

Harry screamed as his memory self-screamed under the torture curse. He screamed as hard and long as possible, magic pulsing around his small form.

Snape grunted as what felt like a hand grabbed him around the middle and soon it felt like he was being thrown. He had no chance at fighting it as it came too fast and too hard.

He was thrown out of Harry's mind.

"Damn brat." He grumbled as he pushed himself up off of the floor and glared at the passed out form of Potter across from him. "Still unable to control himself and his emotions." He growled in anger as he stood up and dusted himself off, looking around the office.

That was when a scream caught his attention.

The door blasted apart a moment later and Snape was glaring at a familiar face a moment later.

"Lestrange."

"Snape."

GUR2

"They're almost through my barrier." Lucius groaned in annoyance. He had put up his strongest barrier but the youngest Lestrange brother had always been handy at dismantling them and putting them up. HE wasn't surprise that he was having a hard time keeping them up.

"They have destroyed most of my warriors as well." McGonagall stated as she looked at the few stone statues still moving were chipped away at by Nott and Avery. Mulciber was standing at the very back, waiting for his chance to attack. Rodolphus stood at the very front, just in front of his brother, waiting to strike as soon as the shield was down. He wasn't going to wait behind like Mulciber, he wanted his first kicks before the others. "Their area is much too concentrated and easily attacked. Though its funneled, with how they've positioned themselves…they'll win at this rate."

"I know." Lucius said as sweat fell down his face. "I can't hold this up much longer."  
"Then don't dear." Narcissa said as she appeared and Draco came flying on his broom only moments later. "We've got a plan that should work. Let them into the manor and we'll retreat."

Lucius grunted just as Draco landed in front of him and held out a disfigured hand. "Gather round me!" The boy shouted at the two women. "Father, when I say to, let go of your spell and we'll run." He said as he pulled out two little black balls from a pouch tied to his hip.

"Got it." Lucius muttered and prepared to break the spell.

"Grab a hold of me and don't let go, no matter what." The blonde teen said as he dropped the two little balls onto the floor and darkness surrounded them completely. "Now father!"

Lucius instantly dropped the barrier, leaning heavily on his son as the boy led the three adults through the darkness with his Hand of Glory, taking up the stairs. "Where are you taking us?"

"Up the stairs. I've got some traps laid out for the Death Eaters." Draco explained as he moved erratically through the hall, apparently avoiding traps even as he dropped more Peruvian darkness Power behind him. "We're heading towards your office to set up a barricade. We'll have to keep Severus and Harry safe until their out of that spell."

"Yes, we must protect the two." McGonagall agreed as she cast alarms, to let them know as the group got closer to them. "We won't have a lot of time but we'll have the manor at our advantage, seeing as you three should know this place better than anyone."

"You would think that." Lucius said as he gasped in another breath. His stores were low and he was unable to tell how much he'd be able to do before he collapsed. "Unfortunately we were detained in our rooms most of the war while the Dark Lord and the other minions were allowed to roam freely." He grunted as his head throbbed. "The price of failing the Dark Lord so many times before."

The Gryffindor's lips thinned but she nodded her head in understanding. "So be on guard no matter what." Draco said as he turned to the right sharply and then left and then a full hundred eighty degrees before right and then back another hundred eighty degrees. "Despite all of the traps and what not, there's an area up ahead that's clear. It'll be just a ways down from Father's office and perfect for a last stand."

"There will be no last stand." Narcissa cut in sharply. "We have other avenues we can rely on other than ourselves."

"We's have started mistress!" A tiny voice said from beside the troop suddenly, startling them horrifically.

"House elves." McGonagall gasped as she looked at the little creatures surrounding them.

"That is good. Be ready for these men are not friends. They will kill you before they show any mercy." Narcissa warned before nudging Draco. "Come my son. We must continue."  
"Yes mother." With that Draco continued forward. His steps were sure and calculated. He wasn't about to lead anyone into a trap that he had set. "We have a little more to go." He said as he ducked down underneath something. The others mimicked him quickly and carefully and only stood up when he did.

IT was another bunch of turns and twists but soon Draco released his mother's hand and looked around the area just a couple of doors down from Lucius's office. "Have any of your proximity alarms gone off yet?" He turned to McGonagall with a frown.

"Not a one." She admitted with her own frown and she knew something was up. "Is there any passages near here we should be worried about?"  
"I hit that one too, so the closest one would be just down the hall before the Swamp." Draco explained as he looked that way with a narrowed gaze.

"So they'll hit that before they can get here." He explained.

"And we did." A voice stated from just beside Draco.

The Blonde whipped around to look at who had spoken but stopped as a fist slammed into his face, sending him wheeling to the ground. "Did you really think a bunch of little pranks and tricks would stop us?" Rodolphus said as he appeared in front of them.

Narcissa snickered while McGonagall and Lucius tried to keep serious faces. Draco could only smirk at this uncle in victory. "It seems that the swamp did do a number on you brother." The Malfoy Matriarch said with a tilt of her head.

Rodolphus snarled but didn't say anything as mud dripped from his hair and face and slid down his body. The others were all in the same shape, covered in mud and gunk from the swamp. None looked impressed or happy. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Dark Lord's finest and most loyal warriors." The elder stated as he shot off a spell, only to growl as it bounced off of a shield.

"You'll have to get through me." McGonagall stated as she shot off a body bind spell.

Rodolphus snarled as he side stepped and the others behind him began to move as well. Swerving and ducking spells and they fired them off. The Malfoys and McGonagall mimicked the movments as well, avoiding spells that could kill in one shot and blocking others that would have knocked them out cold.

"Any clue when your reinforcements are supposed to show up?" Lucius asked as he twirled out of the way of a purple spell. He'd rather not get hit by that one as it was rather nasty.

"No idea." The teacher replied as she shot off an Expelliarmus before ducking a cutting hex that took off her hat and bun, hair flying everywhere. "Do you have any idea how long that took to grow!?" She screeched as she shot off her own cutting hex, hitting Rabastan's wrist and taking the entire hand off.

Unfortunately it was his left hand and not his right, his wand hand.

"Damn you bitch! Die already!" Rabastan screamed as he hit his stump with a blood clotting spell, stopping the bleeding before it got too out of hand.

"Don't you know cats have nine lives?" She spat back, dodging to the right of a Cruciatus from the younger's brother. "And I still have all nine of mine!" She announced as she pointed her spell at the ground and watched in delight as the carpet shot up from under the Death Eater's feet and sent them flying onto their backs. "Now Draco!"

Draco nodded as he spat out a spell and sent two of the Death Eaters hurtling down the hall with all of the traps but then gasped as he was hit with a Cruciatus, screaming all the way to the ground as his body spasm.

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed and pointed her want at Rodolphus and screamed the first spell she could think of.

Only to stop and stare in amazement as the man's hair turned a brilliant blonde that shorted into a bob. "Well…that's one way to distract someone." Lucius muttered as he blinked in surprise at his wife's choice of spell.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She yelled but then screamed as a spell slammed into her midsection, slamming her against the wall and out cold.

"Dumb bitch, nothing like her sister." Rodolphus spat before blocking a spell from Lucius with a snarl. "Go to hell you damned traitor!"

"Not before you." Lucius shot off a spell, grunting as he felt what little energy he had disappear. "Elves! Now!" He called out and watched as the five house elves he had under his employment appeared and grabbed a hold of Rabastan and Mulciber each and began to tear into them.

Rodolphus ignored the pained screams and instead slammed his spell into the ground and summoned two more golems and sent them at McGonagall, effectively cutting her off from attacking him again. "You know, I should just kill you all and be done with it." He stated as he walked over to Lucius, kicking Draco in the head and knocking the boy out on the way. "It would make my life so much easier."

"Then why don't you?" Lucius asked as he backed away, hoping his wife and son would be alright. "You could kill us here and now, just like you said. I am out of energy and you have effectively disabled my family. What is stopping you?"

"Because." The Death Eater said as he put his face directly in the Patriarch's own, rancid breath fanning over the other's face as a wand appeared against his throat. "I know the Dark Lord will want to deal with you personally, so I will leave you to him."

"The Dark Lord is dead. Potter made sure of that." Lucius stated with confidence in at least that bit. "He destroyed anyway for him to come back. It's not possible anymore."

Rodolphus smirked evilly though as he tilted his head. "Oh is it? I think not actually." He said easily. "There are more than one way to bring someone back from the dead and we plan on doing so." He stated before he slammed his fist into the Malfoy's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. "Now to get the Potter brat." He said as he bypassed a struggling McGonagall and the two struggling Death Eaters.

He walked straight to the office door and blasted it open.

GUR2

"I believe that hairstyle suits you well Rodolphus." Snape drawled as he raised a brow at the blonde bob the other now sported.

The Death Eater Glared at the Potions Master furiously. "Snape! You should be dead you bastard!"

"Ah, but I am not. The benefits of being a Potions Master with several backup plans." He explained as he trained his wand on the other and kept his stance ready. The other was here for a reason and he was not about to let him get what he wanted.

Not to mention Potter was still unconscious just a few feet away from the Death Eater and in great danger of being killed in his sleep.

Rodolphus snarled as he shot a Cruciatus at the bastard and then dove to the side as a Sectumsempra was aimed at his head. He watched with wide eyes as a small body then flew at Snape, which the Potions Master caught and settle down behind him quickly. "So Potter is here then. And it seems he's even more of a runt than he was before." He smirked happily at this bit as it would all go according to his plans then.

"It has nothing to do with you Lestrange. Leave the boy out of this and fight me like the no good bastard you are." Snape snarled as he shot off another Sectumsempra, growling when it was dodged.

"No, you see, I need the boy. He's the key I need to bring the Dark Lord back to life." Lestrange stated with a smirk before shooting off a killing curse. Snape could do nothing but dodge out of the way, putting Potter away from him.

"All of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes were destroyed Lestrange. You can't bring him back, it's impossible to raise the dead!" Snape stated as he threw out a blasting curse followed by an entrails expelling curse.

"But there is!" Rodolphus shouted as he ducked underneath the curses and proceeded to fire off an Incendio, blocking Snape from Potter and forcing him to move further away from the boy. "I've found a way and I can do it! It will be me the Dark Lord Praises when he has arisen again!" He stated as he ran forward towards the body of the child.

"NO!" Snape snarled as he whipped his wand around and whipped up an icy cold wind that force Lestrange to stumble backwards and for the fire to recede slightly. "I will not allow you to harm that boy."

The Death Eater snarled before stabbing his wand at the ground and watched with a wide grin as a wooden Golem appeared in front of him and waddled towards the Potions Master. "You aren't getting a say in this matter you traitor!" He growled as he sprinted towards the body of Potter and quickly scooped the child up in his arms.

"Put him down!" Snape snarled as he slashed the Golem in half and set it on fire, turning it into ash. "Now Lestrange! I won't say it again!"

Rodolphus smirked at the snake before tilting his head. "You haven't noticed yet, have you?" He questioned with a sinister smirked, adjusting Harry in his grip so that his wand hand was free. "There are no wards here Snape, nothing to stop me from doing this." With that he disappeared with a pop.

"No!" Snape snarled as he looked at the area in disbelief. 'The wards have been taken down, even the anti-apparition wards.' He thought frantically before running to the door and looking out just in time to see two more Death Eaters disappear with four dead bodies of house elves and a twitching one left where they had been.

All three Malfoys were down while McGonagall was struggling with the golems that were left behind.

Snape snarled before he slashed his wand and destroyed the golems and looked at McGonagall. "Where are the reinforcements?"

"They haven't shown up." She spat as she brushed her now much shorter and ragged hair out of her face. "I sent that Patronus twenty minutes ago and they have not shown head nor tails of themselves." She growled just as loud pops began to sound in the mansion. "Until now." She muttered as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley appeared with several other Aurors behind them.

"We came as soon as we could. What happened? Why are the wards down around the mansion?" Kingsley questioned hurriedly.

Snape snarled at the Minister for a long moment until he dined to answer. "Harry Potter has been taken by Death Eaters to resurrect the Dark Lord."

GUR2

A.N. Haha! I got another chapter done! Can you believe it! Took forever but I got it! So what do you think of it now? I thought this chapter was a lot more jam packed with action than the others. What do you think? Review and tell me what you think about it! Okay! Until next time then you guys!


	11. Resurrection of a Dark Lord

Chapter Eleven

Resurrection of a Dark Lord

Everything was dark at the moment. His head was pounding and his body ached. He wasn't aware of where he was and there were sounds that made his body shiver in fear and from the cold. He groaned as he forced his eyes open, only to blink when nothing came into focus.

His glasses were missing.

Then he tried to move his arms, only to gasp when he realized that his arms were held down tight against the ground with chains. The rough material of the chains were cutting into his wrists painfully and if he tried to move them away from the ground, the pain would increase and he was sure drawing blood as well. He was able to get onto his knees and straighten his back but that was all. His arms were uselessly bound to the ground and he wasn't able to pull away.

Then there was the scents around him that came next. Musty and the smell of earth. Somewhere that the ground was disturbed frequently with a musty smell that meant old things were there as well. Not well cared for either.

He had smelled this once before.

That would also explained the random gray blobs that were all around him.

HE was in a cemetery.

Again.

He groaned in annoyance before he quieted at the sounds of other voices and footsteps.

"Do you really think this'll work?"

"It should. It was in the Dark Lord's personal library back at base. HE wouldn't have a book if it wasn't in some way useful."

"True. So we just need the bones to use as a conduit and then we use Potter, right, for the new body?"

"That's right Avery. That boy will be the new body for our Lord. Then he'll have the power that had defeated him and be even stronger than before!" That had to be Rodolphus Lestrange. That man was almost as crazy as his wife had been.

"We have everything else in place Brother, we should be able to begin as soon as night has fallen." Rabastan, which was the only person who would called Rodolphus brother.

That also meant that Mulciber and Nott must have been here too. They also were talking about resurrecting the Dark Lord…using bones they had collected.

'Just kill me now please!' Harry screamed in his head as he realized where he was and what exactly was happening. 'I thought we got them all! I even got rid of the one in me by dying! Come on!' He couldn't believe that they had missed a Horcrux and now Voldemort was about to come back to life.

"Looks like our guest of honor is awake." Rodolphus said as he walked over to stand in front of Harry. There must have been a smirk on his face but Harry couldn't be sure as he wasn't able to see anything without his damn glasses. "Welcome back to the world of the living Potter."

"Yeah, I could have done without the shackles when I woke up." Harry said to the man. "Especially since I'm not into bondage like your wife Lestrange."

"How'd you know Bella liked shackles in bed, hmm? Were you taking peeks Potter?" Harry gagged at that as he shook his head of the image.

"Oh that's disgusting." He grumbled as he tugged uselessly at the shackles holding him down.

"Ah well, we only have so little time and so much to do yet." The Lestrange brother chuckled as he looked at his comrades. "Let's get the circle formed and then we'll tie Potter there. Then we should be able to proceed without any more delays."

With that Harry could only blurrily watch as the Death Eaters prepared to bring their Master back to life, using Harry once more to do so.

GUR2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Hermione screeched at the Potions Master, hitting his chest with fists, over and over and over again. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE WITH YOU FOUR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY! HE WAS SUPposed to be safe…" Hermione sobbed out as she stopped hitting him and instead buried her face into his chest, sobbing hard.

Snape grimaced at the crying girl before taking her by the shoulders and handing her off to one Molly Weasley, who hugged the girl and held her tight as she cried. "I did what I could. If Potter had not passed out from…"

"If you hadn't interfered in the first place actually." Lucius interrupted snidely. "Potter does not have the same levels of magic he did when he defeated the Dark Lord. They're back to when he was a first year. You wore him out by forcing into his mind like that."

"I was forcing him to face his past." Snape stated calmly. "Something you could not do, to make the boy face what he does not want to. Something I have been doing for years. Something that even Dumbledore refused to do when he was a child."

"He was a child!" Hermione screamed as she ripped herself from Molly's arms. "He was a child wanting to be normal! That's all he wanted! To be normal! To be a normal boy with a normal life with normal friends and normal family!"

"He is not normal Ms. Granger." Snape snarled at the girl. "He was not normal the moment he was born to Lily and James Potter." His face was starting to go red but it was just starting at the tips of his ears and at his collarbones. "He was chosen to defeat the Dark Lord when he was a child because both of his parents were too stubborn to stop and die!"

"His parents were courageous people!" Ron stepped up next, face beet red as he glared at the Professor. "They did a lot to stop Voldemort, just as much as you. They even gave their lives to stop him."

"Yes, the one time I was unable to actually stop their deaths." Snape snarled out next. Then his face paled as everyone stared at him in shock.

"You…did…what?" Hermione got out as she stared at the man in horror.

Snape cleared his throat as he stood up straight and fixed his robes. He was not about to be taken off guard by anyone, let alone himself. "That is right." He started as he glared at everyone in the room. All of the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and Granger. "The only reason why Lily lived as long as she did with that imbecile is because I interfered each and every single time they came face to face with the Dark Lord." He stated. "All three times…I stepped in…without him ever knowing why the Potters escaped."

The silence in the room was disrupted by Hermione screaming. "YOU! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DID THAT TO HIM! YOU MADE HIM INTO WHAT HE IS! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed as Charlie grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. Arthur and Bill had Ron and were struggling to keep the man back from the Potions Professor. "THE THING YOU HATED MOST! THE PERSON YOU TORTURED AND HATED AND DESPISED! YOU CREATED HIM!"

Snape just stood there, silently taking in what the woman shouted at him. In a way, she was right. The prophecy would have never fit Potter so perfectly if he hadn't of interfered in the past.

If he hadn't of loved Lily Evans.

"You…are…correct." Snape said, calming the screaming that Hermione had been doing. "I created Potter into what the prophecy needed. Unintentional, I assure you." He moved forward so that he was standing directly right in front of Hermione. "I love Lilly Evans and I did everything I could to protect her, even when she hated me."

Hermione's entire face relaxed in a blank mask as she looked at Snape. "Even saving James Potter?"

"Even saving James Potter." Snape agreed easily.

"Then save Harry James Potter, Lily Evans Potter's son." Hermione snarled out, teeth bared at the professor. "You say you love her, so prove it. Save her son."

Snape smirked at her. "That is my plan."

He did not expect the slap to the face. "Damn straight you are you bastard!" Fleur growled at him, holding her bloated stomach. "Do not verget who you are messing vith." She stated as slight flames flared up from her silvery hair.

Snape just stared at her before turning his heel and walking out of the room.

"What's going on?" A voice came from the stairs.

"Dealing with a trash eater." Ron grumbled as he broke free from his father and brother while Charlie released Hermione. "Harry's been taken, up for some rescuing?"  
George blinked at his younger brother as he processed the information given to him. That little boy that laid in his brother's bed with him. That little boy that didn't ask if he was okay or to move on. That little boy that was actually a man, lying perfectly against his own body, both giving and receiving comfort without saying a word. "Do you even need to ask?" George asked as he flipped out his wand from his back pocket. "Where do we go to find him?"

GUR2

Pain lanced through his back as Rodolphus carefully made incisions. "This will make you even more of a delectable body for our Lord." He explained gleefully, making sure that the cuts were deep and painful for the little boy.

"He'll…have to beat…me first." Harry ground out between his teeth. He was forcing himself from screaming. He didn't want to give this sick man anymore ammo than he already had.

He had watched as the group of Death Eaters had gathered bones and dropped them in front of Harry before moving off a little ways with their wands out, muttering spells at the ground. Harry still wasn't sure what they were doing over there and he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"The Dark Lord is powerful Potter, you'll only last so long against him might before you have fallen and your body becomes his." The Death Eater sneered at the little boy, his knife digging a particular painful gouge at that moment.

Harry couldn't hold back the whimper as pain flared up along his spine. He was sure Rodolphus had just scrapped against his spine. If the Death Eater had pushed any harder, Harry was sure he could have just been paralyzed. "You won't win. They'll find me… and help me. Chances are… Snape will… be one of them…you'll be screwed then." He growled. "He'll… probably kill… you since he's made it… a habit to rescue me… frequently." Each time he spoke, Rodolphus would dig just a little bit harder, making the cuts more painful.

"I would hope so." The elder Lestrange stated as he stood up and looked at his work with a devious smirk. All yellow teeth with blackened ones and even a few missing. His hair was returned to its matted greasy black mess and his skin was paler than it was an hour ago, or as far as Harry could see. "All of this work, all of the magic I've poured into this, all to get revenge on the traitors and the Light. I will not have died in vain for this and the Dark Lord will make sure of it." He stated as he walked around Harry and began to unhook his chains from the ground.

Harry tugged uselessly at the chains as they were released, Rodolphus made sure to keep a tight hold on them as he undid them. Regardless of how useless his efforts were, Harry continued to tug and pull and yank on his chains to try and release himself from the maniac in front of him. "Let me go!" HE shouted out childishly, digging his heels into the ground to try and forestall whatever the man was going to do.

"That never works." Lestrange snorted as he dragged Harry into the middle of what looked a complicated Runic Circle that had all sorts of things going on at the moment. "Demands and crying never work to change our minds in the past, what makes you think it would now?" He questioned as he reattached the chains to brackets that had been set deep into the ground. They were not going to give the brat the chance to escape, like many times in the past. He wouldn't allow it ever again.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Harry muttered as he yanked at the chains as soon as Lestrange was finished tying him down. "Though you could just let me go, could save the both of us a lot of trouble when you fail to summon old Voldemort back." He griped.

He knew he should've been expecting the hit to the face, he really knew he should've, but it still caught him off guard. So much so that it sent him reeling onto the ground, where he laid on his side groaning in pain. "This will work! The Dark Lord will rise again and this time…you'll be dead and out of his way once and for all." He growled at the little boy before leaving the circle and joining the other Death Eaters outside of the circle. "Everything is in place?" He questioned.

"Yes, everything is ready." Rabastan said solemnly. He knew what position his brother was going to take in this ritual. He was saddened but his pride in his brother overwhelmed that and he couldn't wait to see his brother do what was needed to help their Lord to return.

"Good, then let's get started. Nott and Rabastan, you know what to do." Rodolphus said as he held out his hands towards the two in offering.

Both of the Death Eaters pulled out gleaming silver daggers and slice open the Lestrange's wrists. Rodolphus quickly turned and fell to his knees, digging his fingers into the ground just inside of the circle to allow the blood to pool into the first few runes and then watched as the blood spread quickly, easily, and unnaturally. "It has begun." He whispered as his face paled more and more as he continued.

Harry grunted as he sat up, looking at the group of Death Eaters as they spread around the circle, leaving Rodolphus where he sat. Each of the still standing Death Eaters took up places around the circle. Rabastan to the North, Mulciber to the East, Nott to the South, and Avery to the West. Harry gulped as each one of them began to chant and Rodolphus screamed in pain, blood pouring out of his arms in a rapid pace that wasn't normal. "Hey! You're going to kill him!" Harry shouted as he watched the blood continually flow out of the Death Eater.

"That's…the…point!" Rodolphus panted out as he watched his blood fill in the dugout circle, filling out each symbol and line. "A…sacrifice…is need…ed…for…this…to…to…to…work." He panted out. He was extremely pale, dark shadows had formed beneath his eyes, and his breathing was getting faster and shallower with each passing second.

"This isn't worth it!" Harry shouted, hoping to disrupt the chanting or to get Rodolphus to change his mind. "You don't have to die to bring him back! You can live a different life if you just move one pass Voldemort and his control!"

"Never!" The bleeding Death Eater glared at the boy. "I swore myself to my wife, My Lord, and our cause! I will not abandon all of it just because some little boy has defeated us a handful… of times! I will continue to fight! I will…will make sure that my wife's death isn't in vain, that… my Lord will come… back to Rule! He will be the…the one in…con…contro… control once he is back! And all because I will sacrifice my…self…to… him…and… his… his…his…cau…"

Harry watched Rodolphus finally fade away and fall to the ground. The boy gritted his teeth and looked away, already knowing that the man was dead. The chanting continued as a wind began to blow around them, dirt began to fly into the air.

The blood in the carvings upon the ground flew from the markings and onto Harry himself, completely covering and soaking the boy in Rodolphus Lestrange's blood. "Gah!" Harry shouted as the blood flew up his nose, into his ears, down his throat, and into his eyes. It slide across his skin and formed symbols seconds later. "Get…Get it…o…off!" Harry choked out as he thrashed against the ground, horrified at the slick and cold feeling of the blood moving on his body.

The chanting grew in speed as the ground around Harry bunched up around his body, forming sharp pieces of earth pointing straight at him. Harry was able to open his eyes at this point and wished he hadn't.

Bright crimson eyes stared at him as a black mass floated in front of him.

 _"Hello Harry Potter."_

The boy gasped as the familiar voice spoke to him. "No." He whispered as the black mass began to take form around the red eyes.

 _"Yes, it is me."_ The eyes said to him as pale skin began to appear slowly. The voice that spoke was like a sensuous hiss that echoed all around him. As if it wasn't sure where it wanted to come from but at the same time it wanted to be heard everywhere.

Harry could only shake his head as the face of what Voldemort could have been formed before him. "What are you going to do?" He questioned the apparition as the smooth silky and gelled back hair appeared with the aristocratic features took form. He watched as the man, he was just a tad bit shorter than what Snape was but still gave off a sense of power and arrogance, fully formed with stylish black robes appearing around his body. He could see what was a black button up shirt with black dress pants and shoes take form as well underneath the black robe.

This was what Tom Riddle could have been if he hadn't descended into madness.

" _Nothing."_ Harry blinked in surprise at this information before he looked around the apparition and to where he could see Avery. He had stopped chanting and had moved away from where he had been. He turned to look at where Mulciber had been and he found the same thing. He looked over his shoulder and there he found all four Death Eaters, watching him closely while conversing quietly.

"What are you talking about? Are you…I don't know…supposed to take over my body and rise up to take over the world…again…before I stop you…again?" Harry questioned with raised brows as he turned back to the apparition. He kept his voice down though so that the Death Munchers wouldn't hear him.

 _"Would you like me to?"_ The raised brow was eerily like his own and Harry frowned as he shook his head. _"I thought not."_ Voldemort chuckled before sighing and looking to where Rodolphus Lestrange's body was lying on the floor _. "The ritual that the Lestrange brother chose was not fully complete."_

"Not complete?" Harry repeated dumbly, unsure of what to say to this new information. "Does that mean you can't take over my body?" The hope was obvious despite him trying to conceal it.

Voldemort looked down at the little body in front of him before walking around it, silently taking in the visage before him. Harry made sure to keep his eyes on the man, even when he walked behind. The chains allowed him to turn his body enough to look at the Dark Lord, waiting to see what he would do. _"I cannot fully take over your body, despite the lovely addition Lestrange made to your back."_ He explained as he finally came to a stop in front of the child.

Harry smirked at this as he tilted his head. "That's good to know." He stated happily. "You just can't get a break in trying to take over the world, can ya?" He questioned back smartly.

 _"But that does not mean I cannot do something else."_ The Dark Lord smirked down at the stunned child before leaning his face directly in front of Harry's. _"I cannot take over your body, but I can do something else entirely. All thanks to this ritual."_ With that Voldemort slammed forward.

Harry could only scream in pain as his entire body was enveloped in black energy.

Eyes wide and glowing a bright crimson.

GUR2

"Took you bunch long enough to get here." Snape drawled as he looked at all of the Weasleys and the bushy haired Witch. The Malfoys were right behind them with McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Flitwick, and Hagrid. "Though it seems that there are even more of you fools than I thought there would be."

"Shut up you bat." George snarled from his place next to Ron. His skin was pale and his cheeks sunken in. But it was apparent he was ready for a fight. His wand was continuously letting off sparks of red, white, and gold. "You could have waited for us back at the Burrow."

"I could have, but then I'd be losing brain cells the longer I had stayed around." Snape said before turning and looking up the hill where an old house sat and then off in a different direction where a little cemetery sat. There was lights floating over the cemetery, almost like fairies, indicating that that was where they needed to go to.

"That's Little Hangleton Cemetery, isn't it?" Hermione questioned as she stepped up next to the detested Potions Professor. "The one that Harry was taken to in fourth year?"

"Yes." Snape answered as he flicked his hand and his wand appeared in his hand. "I do not know for sure how they intend to bring the Dark Lord back, but I believe that it has to do with the man's father. Who is laid here with the rest of his family."

"So let's go and get him back." Ron said as he came up behind the two, making them turn around. "We enter the cemetery in strategic areas and take the Death Eaters by surprise. We should be able to take the four of them with all of us here to. Though Mom, Mrs. Malfoy, and Fleur should stay here and prepare for any injuries. Hagrid, Flitwick…Draco, and Bill are going to stay here with them to act as defense just in case one of the Death Eaters escapes and comes in this direction." Ron said before turning to the ones he hadn't named. "Charlie, Dad, and Ginny will go with Shacklebolt and enter from the North. Stay low and don't leave yourself open."

"You got it bro." Ginny said as she took off with her father and Charlie struggling to keep up with the young woman. She wasn't about to let Harry get hurt all over again. Yes, she had decided she didn't want to wait for him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. That she wanted him hurt wasn't one thing she ever wanted for the little hero. "We're coming Harry." She whispered as her group disappeared into the brush.

"George, Mr. Malfoy, and I will take the South side. Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Snape will enter from the west side." He finished as he looked at his girlfriend. "Be careful Mione, I want to go home with both you and Harry." He stated somberly, already knowing that there could be terrible injuries from this battle. Though they outnumbered the Death Eaters four to six, that didn't mean the Death Eaters were going to just give up. They were trained by dark people if not the Dark Lord Himself. They knew what they were doing so they all had to be on their toes and be ready for anything.

"I will, the same goes for you too though. Okay." Hermione said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hands in her own and leaned up, kissing him soundly on the lips. "We can't be the Golden Trio if one of us dies."

Ron smiled before pushing her back and putting a serious frown on his face. "Alright, let's get moving."

That's when the unmistakable scream of one Harry James Potter caused all of them to freeze in horror.

FUR2

A.N. I ended this one a lot sooner than I thought I would, but I wanted the cliff hanger. So let's leave it here for now and I'll continue on in the next chapter. I want to hear all of your lovely reviews and opinions on how this story is going. Also I'd like to hear about what you think is going to happen next! I always love seeing someone else's point of view and opinion on things is going to happen. So review and tell me what you think!

Until next time Potheads!


	12. Bonus Chapter: A Good Christmas

Bonus Chapter

A Good Christmas

 _Screams. Blood. Cries. Blood. Curses. Organs. Tears. Blood._

 _So much of pain and horror and terror and death. All littered the ground around him and left him staring in horror of all the bodies. Some were still twitching and some were making sounds, marking them as alive for the moment._

 _It wouldn't be long before they no longer were though._

 _"This is what has happened to everyone Potter." A sibilant voice whispered into his ear, startling him as he whipped around to stare at the familiar snake face. "You didn't give in to me so I had to kill everyone." He stated with a devastating smirk._

 _"No! You would have killed them even if I had given in." Harry snarled as he went to pull out his wand, only for his eyes to widen as he realized that he didn't have it._

 _"Looking for this?" His wand was held in a bone white hand and the Boy-Who-Lived watched as the Dark Lord brought it up to chest level and held it with both hands. "Would you like this back?"  
_

 _Harry said nothing as Voldemort's smirk widened as he snapped the holly and phoenix feather wand between his hands. "No!"_

 _"Too bad." Harry could only watch as his wand fell to the ground in pieces in front of him. "Now you have no way to protect anyone else." Harry's head snapped up as Voldemort pointed a finger to the side where Ron and Hermione and everyone else were slumped on the ground and against each other. All staring at him in horror and fear and worry._

 _Behind them all were Death Eaters with their wands pointed at his family._

 _"Kill them all."_

Harry gasped as he woke from the dream, shooting up from his bed and staring at the body lying next to his own. He gulped as he took in the familiar and much loved figure before he smiled and reached out to run a hand through the short red hair affectionately. It was oily and needed a wash, but Harry loved it anyways.

He shook his head before turning and picking up his completely perfect Holly wand off the nightstand and cast the time spell. It was only five thirty in the morning but there was no way he was going to go back to bed right then.

He looked back down at the figure and watched their chest raise and fall for long moments before climbing out of bed and stealing across the room and down the stairs. Outside the snow drifted lazily to the ground and blanketed it like a warm hug.

He shook his head at the mushy thought before he moved into the kitchen, waving his wand so that the pots and pans would fly out and onto the stove that he quickly lit with a household spell that Mrs. Weasley had taught him. He then went to the wizarding version of a fridge, just a wooden box with a preservation charm on it, and pulled out eggs, bacon, ham, potatoes, tomatoes, bread, milk and some other vegetables. He then proceeded to pull out flour, sugar, and baking powder. Soon he had all he wanted and waved his wand at the potatoes to peel, knives began cutting the vegetables that were out, and his own personal hands went to cooking the meat and preparing the batter for a bazillion pancakes.

He smiled as the smell of food wafted into his nose, taking him back to the times of when he was just a child. Trapped in his aunt's and uncle's care and forced to prepare all the meals from the time he was three and tall enough to stand at the counter with a stool. Cooking had always been enjoyable, more so when he was actually able to enjoy the food himself, but back then it had been a chore and a horrendous one then.

He frowned, shaking his head to rid the thought from mind. He should be remembering the good times right now. He had made a great deal of progress in his healing from the Terrors of Past. He now stood in his fifteen year old body. They assumed it was the same age he had been approximately a month before the school year had started as his hand hadn't scarred yet from his detentions with Umbridge.

Meaning it had something to do with the Dursleys. Which was something he did not wish for Snape to see as well.

Not that he had a choice.

He scowled as he thought about the torturous sessions he had to go through with the Defense Teacher once a week to sift through his memories. God, he hated having that bastard in his head again, but there was little he could do about it.

So he just sighed and continued to work on breakfast as he thought about other things. Mostly about how Dudley was now in his second year in the Police Academy and was doing well, especially since he was dating Luna now as well. Which had been a surprise but the air headed blond had helped Dudley with his understanding of magic and a lot more.

He was hoping to have a wedding announcement soon from them.

Then there was Hermione and Ron. Both of whom had went back to Hogwarts, a lot of nagging and bitching it took for the youngest Weasley male to go from both girlfriend and wife, to finish their education. Both were home for the holidays and Ron had decided that Christmas night would be perfect to propose to Hermione. Harry was in on the plan and he couldn't wait to see it happen out in the portion of the garden the two had transformed for the surprise. He knew Hermione would love it.

And then there was Ginny who was dating Dennis Creevey, which had been a huge surprise for everyone, but the match had worked out gorgeously so far for the two. Harry hoped it would work as Dennis and Ginny both needed the support the other gave.

Snape was also supposed to come to the Burrow for Christmas with McGonagall, the Malfoys, and Andromeda and Teddy.

Snape had settled into his role as Defense Teacher easily and would sometimes confer with Harry on his classes or ask him to come and help with a demonstration. Though they did get on better, they still would never really be best of friends. Acquaintances would be the best they could do.

But his relationship with the Malfoys was going along swimmingly, especially since Draco had decided to become an Auror despite certain problems he had. Not that any one cared about it now since the Werewolf laws had been appealed and no wolfsbane and jobs were aplenty for those afflicted.

Lucius and Narcissa spent all their time at home now, just relaxing and enjoying life, especially now that they were on good terms with the Weasleys and would invite the Parents over for tea and Fire Whiskey now and then. They would complain about the lack of grandchildren to the two red heads constantly and pestered them with how they had managed two from at least one of their children.

Harry laughed at that. Bill and Fleur had popped them out rather quickly. Victoria was a gorgeous baby girl and the same age as Teddy. The second one, a little boy, Lupin was a happy baby boy and Harry teared up whenever he saw him or heard mention of him. He missed his own Lupin dearly.

And then there was Andromeda and Teddy. His little Godson…who you couldn't exactly tell what his original form was because he had inherited the Black Metamorphmagus ability and so changed to match the person holding him. The first time Harry had held him, about a year after the war, he had nearly dropped him because he had become an exact replica of Harry minus the scar. Andromeda had laughed heartily and helped Harry readjust the child before he really did drop him.

The time after the war had been complicated but Harry was happy that it had become better. It was still tough at times, like that morning from his nightmare. But he didn't mind so much now. He'd always have the nightmares but now he had memories of his friends and family and his loves to keep him going forward and find his ways to heal properly.

"Oh, Harry love, you didn't have to get up and cook." Molly Weasley exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen an hour later to see platters of food already sitting on the table, steaming heavily under preservation and heating charms. "I would have made breakfast."

"I know." Harry replied as he poured a cup of tea for the Matriarch of the Weasley Family. "I just wanted to is all. Nothing to worry about." He explained as he settled the woman at the table with her cup of tea. "Besides, you can do the dishes afterwards if you like." A smirk flit over his face.

Molly laughed heartily at that as she patter his cheek gently. "Oh no, I think I'll leave that for George and you to do." A twinkle of mischief shined in her eyes with a raised brow and smirk. "After all, you two get along fabulously now that you are in a body more suited for your relationship."

Harry gulped as a blush washed over his face but did not dine to reply to that as he heard was sounded like hippogriffs running down the stairs of the burrow. Though not was crooked and strange to look at from the outside anymore, the burrow was much taller and held more rooms to accommodate the amount of people that spent their time there. Harry also suspected that it was also to encourage progeny among the Weasley spawn so that the rooms would one day hold grandchildren instead of just children and their lovers.

"Sweet, breakfast!" Ron exclaimed sleepily with Hermione right behind him. "It looks great mom!"

"Thank Harry Dear, he's the one who made it." Molly replied as she served herself quickly, knowing how food could disappear quickly in her house.

"Oh, that's even better! Thanks Harry." Ron said as he quickly served himself, knowing that as soon as knowledge of Harry's cooking hit the others, food would literally vanish from beneath other's noses.

Molly huffed but didn't deny that Harry's cooking was indeed better than hers, but only by a small margin. "So, I'm sure the others will be up soon. We'll open presents once everyone has eaten and shown up."

And that's exactly what they did. One after another, they all ate while those who needed to arrive did as well. Gifts were passed around and opened, exclamations of excitement and thanks yours were handed around liberally. But soon it all calmed down leaving them to relax with eggnog, hot chocolate, coffee, tea, or whiskey in hand. Quiet chatter was all that was heard between the silent sounds of movement and whispers of those much closer to each other.

Harry watched all of this with love and happiness in his emerald eyes. From the relaxed state of Snape's shoulders and brow while he talked with Arthur Weasley to the slightly dozing form of Fleur against Bill on the love seat they occupied. Draco was crashed out on the floor with all three babies curled against his sides, Narcissa and Lucius both looking on wistfully from the couch they were sharing with Molly and Hermione. Ron stood off to the side with Charlie frantically whispering to his brother while Percy stood with a pensive look on his own face. Andromeda was sat relaxing near the fire, enjoying the warmth while Ginny was leaning against her chair, reading a book that she had received for Christmas.

Then there was he, Harry, who was leant against the side of his lover, watching all that was going on with contentment while the redhead watched him with his own content if slightly haunted eyes. "I think it turned out alright this year." George whispered into his ear softly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "One of my better ones." He agreed easily. And hopefully all the others would be like this, except better and better each year as they all healed from the wounds left behind from the war.

GUR2

A.N. There we go. The bonus chapter for the holidays! Just so you know, this is like a sneak peak into what happens after everything is said and done, as this story is almost finished. I hope you all review and have a safe and happy holiday and new years! See you all next year!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


End file.
